Seven Nights
by PersianLady
Summary: My collab writting story with Moonwitch1. Hinata ran away from her home when Neji tried to rape her, but can Kiba and Shino give her the warmth and security she really hope from them? WARNING, Threesome, Yaoi, NC, Violence, Language, Incest
1. Fear day 1

_**This is my first collab writing with Moonwitch1. We're going to work on one chapter at time and I'm the first one, who writes the 1st chapter, since she was busy finishing her other fan fiction. So I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget review after reading. We wish your honest opinions and I apologies if there's grammar error. And we are trying to correct as much as we can. Enjoy reading!**_

_**Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady. **_

**Seven Nights**

**Chapter 1, Fear **

The dark was taking over this evening again, in this cold snowy winter. December twenty-seventh was the date when Hinata turned 18 and as any teenager, she should be having a huge birthday party with all her friends around. Mommy and Daddy bringing up the cake and presents, wishing her good life and hoping for all her best effort. But at Hyuga compound, it was dark, cold, few lights were on and nobody ever came for congratulate her, not even her little sister Hanabi. Her father didn't care and her mother was dead long ago, right after Hanabi's birth, since then nothing had been the same.

She lost immediately her only warmth and comfort in her early life and Hinata desperately tried to please her father, her desire for his attention, being acknowledge, but most of all loved and acceptance, but Hiashi was a cold, stern leader of this noble old fashion clan, and all he cared about was the ultimate power. He only loves Hanabi for being strong and hated Hinata for being week and timid. Watching Hinata growing older and more likely her mother, disgust him, he never grieved for his wife's death and had forbid everyone to ever mention her name in the household. And asking him why was unquestionable, Hinata once did and he gave her hard slap and told her to shut up and forget about her mother existence.

Hinata was sitting alone in her room, listen to her favorite band she had got from Kiba and because of the snow storming, she couldn't't go out and visit him or Shino. While the sad music was playing, she decided to get some sleep. Even after twenty minutes, with the soft music playing she still didn't fall asleep. So she turned it off and tried again. One hour later and she still didn't manage to fall sleep, problems on her mind was disturbing her slept.

Everything in this house was so cold, because the Hyuga compound was very cheap with electricity and that's why Hinata always had three huge blankets around her, to warm herself. Suddenly she heard something cracking at her room, Hinata suddenly used her Byakugan, but didn't found anything. Well she probably thought it was just snow storming, so she tried to sleep again and this time, she made it.

While Hinata was sleeping, Neji Hyuga, her older cousin couldn't't sleep after watching his latest movie, well it wasn't just any movie he usually watched with Lee or Tenten, no it was porn movie, he stole from Jiraya, the pervert sannin. Neji always laughed at the women screaming of pain and pleasure, most when it comes to hardcore scenes like bondage and rape scenes. He loved those scenes so much, normal horror movies were so fake compare to the real pain in those brutal porn movies, but most of all he loved watching women being brutalized in any kinds of movies he watch. Neji decided not to wait any longer and sneaked carefully to Hinata's room, while she was asleep, he used his byakugan to make sure she was not awake and slowly opened the door and step inside of Hinata's bedroom.

He felt the cold inside, but tried not to shiver and make any sounds as he looked at her closer. Pale and frozen as she was, she remained quietly and still didn't notice his presence, if she did now she would probably either scream or remain silence. Hinata always feared her cousin, she always found it uncomfortable to be near him, no matter what. His hatred toward her and Main House forced her to become distance. Trying her best not to disturb or anger him, because his mood was nothing to joke about. Neji could be very cold for one moment, and the next burst in wrath.

However this time, Neji decided to get close to her, but only because he had plans for his future and how exactly he planned, nobody knew, not even birds around him. He makes no sound as he found his way closer and closer to her side. Stopping when his thighs brushed the edge of her bed, the soft cloth of the sheets whispering against the harsh fabric of his pants and he suddenly felt stiff. Obsession over pain and pleasure had come to the edge and this time he was tired of just watching those movies and doing hand jobs after this; he wanted desperately do things for real, even if he had to take advantage of some woman.

In months he had searched for any girl, he could think of to kidnap. Claiming her as if she was his favorite toy, but none of them could excite him enough, until one day during the summer, he was out with Lee and a few other guys getting ice cream at the beach. All because their sensei wanted their team to have a little youthful break, as Guy would say. Tenten had join her female friends, including Hinata and they were going somewhere behind the bushes to change from their casual clothes to swimsuits. Neji decided to follow them to make sure that no other males were looking after his cousin, after all it was his duty to protect Hinata, like it or not.

Then when he used his byakugan to check, suddenly he saw Hinata naked. She had just taken off her casual clothes and was putting on her swimsuit. All he saw was her milk shiny body with huge delicate breasts and her curvy legs and at the same time looking so timid and vulnerable, that turned him on. Hinata was definitely perfect for his dream toy! All he did was drool just look while she was moving, talking nervous to other girls about everything. Blushing when Ino comment that Hinata had the cutest pussy. Ino got her head smacked by Sakura for saying that. After the girls finished changing, Neji began to hurry anywhere but there before anyone saw him peeking. He hurried to the male bathroom, so he could jerk off his lustful thoughts of a very naked Hinata. Since then he had become filthy obsessed with her.

He waited to be sure that he would have his perfect private time for taking her . Till he could he observed her. Watching her while she was training outside or walking around inside the house. Everything was going well, according to his plans. He even heard the rumors from other members of the Hyuga Clan. Rumor was that Lord Hiashi was talking to the council about giving Hinata to Neji as his potential wife. This gave him much satisfaction . He knew that her father cared very little about what happened to Hinata. He didn't care since after all she would be his. Neji slowly pulled of the blanket she had covering her. He saw that she was wearing silky pajamas. He actually expected her to wearing something more feminine, but oh well it didn't matter she wouldn't't be wearing them much longer. He began unbuttoning his pants and shirt and threw them on the floor. Slowly unbuttoning her pajama-shirt he saw her soft big breasts bouncing out. He could no longer resist touching her in the most uncomfortable way . While Neji kept taking off her clothes. Hinata started to feel weird and slowly opened her eyes. Noticing now what was going on, Neji suddenly put his right hand over her mouth, before she could let out a sound . Now she noticed that she wasn't alone in her room, although it was very dark, the moon showed her the identity of his face. Hinata stared at her cousin her eyes wide open in fear. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not hide the sheer terror running through every nerve ending in her body.  
She felt sick when Neji whispered, "Don't try an scream. Just shut your mouth and be a good girl." His eyes leering up and down to her small body, his left hand slowly, but merciless ran down her neck between the valley of her breast, stomach and to valley between her legs .

Hinata started tried to push him off of her, but his white muscular body was heavier and stronger, he pushed her down. His hand assaulted her naked body, while she let her tears run pleading, "Neji... please don't do this. Please let me go…" Her words cut off as he slapped her face.

"What did I say about talking? Now lie still and let me finish or else..." His hand held her face roughly as he gave her a cold lusty glare." I might punish you..."

"But why?" She cried she felt the stink of his hand slapping her again. "Because from this night, you're mine and no one will object this, not even your father. After all, he wants me to be your husband."

**Continue coming soon... **

**Okay, on next chapter number 2, it's Moonwitch1, who writes and I just hope everything goes as planned! Don't forget Review! **


	2. Saved day1

**Author's note: Finally the second chapter is done by Marie aka Moonwitch1! Read and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2, Saved

* * *

Kiba and Shino sat on the couch bored watching TV. The snow had picked up and was turning into quite a storm. 

"I wonder if Hinata's having a good time at her party, her father is giving her. I was sure shocked when she told us they were giving her one. They usually ignore her." Kiba said scooting closer to Shino laying his head on his shoulder.

"Hn, I wonder. Kiba did you ever think maybe she was making it up?" Shino sadly replied laying his head against Kiba's shoulder.

"Shino, do you really think so?" Kiba sat up causing Shino to catch himself before falling over. "Why would she lie? We were going to give her a great surprise party until she said her family was doing a quiet family only birthday dinner." "It is possible that she didn't want us to go to any troubles. You know how sweet and considerate she is."

"Shino you just called her sweet. That is not a word I have ever heard you use. Hmm? I'am starting to think that you might have feelings for our little team mate Hinata." He teased.

"Like you don't Kiba??" Shino smirked lifting up his sunglasses to his forehead. Kiba leaned over and smiled.

"Okay I will admit that I do have feelings for her but, I still love you too!" Leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wow lets go and see how our Hinata is doing. If she did lie about this family dinner party we are dragging her cute little ass back here for a real birthday party."

"Agreed." Shino said opening the door. Freezing cold air blew through the room. "Kiba let's hurry out, the storm is getting worse."

* * *

Hinata screamed as her fingers clawing at any part of his body she could find. 

"You Bitch! You scratched my eye!" He screamed his hands going to his face blood dripping through his fingers. Taking advantage of his distraction Hinata attacked. Using her gentle fist technique she hit five of his chakra points knocking him unconscious.

"Bastard! I will never be your wife!" She screamed tears running down her bruised face. Quickly throwing on clothes, she moved through her room gathering essentials and throwing them in her messenger bag. She knew that there was no coming back. Her body hurt from the bruises his fists had caused. She would never miss this cold heartless family. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere had to be better then living here with a father and sister who hated her and a cousin who wanted to rape her. Throwing on her coat she pulled open the window. The cold air blowing in caught her breath. Jumping to the ground she ran. As she neared the village park her movements became labored. The weather was turning into a blizzard. She could barely see a few feet in front of her and the coat and shoes she had on were never meant for this kind of weather and were quickly soaking wet.

The cold was making her very sleepy. She knew hypothermia was setting in and she didn't really care anymore. Death would probably be a better for her than living in this world. She stumbled and fell. "No one will miss me." She mumbled as the snow continued to fall on her body slowly burying her.

"Shino and Kiba?" She whispered as her thoughts turned to them. She would miss them. She knew deep in her heart she had fallen in love with both of them over the years. She could not see one without the other. They were like two sides on a coin. Kiba was so outgoing, funny, and mischievous. Shino on the other hand was serious, studious, and stable. She wondered if they would miss her. Eternal sleep was coming over her frozen body. Even though she knew giving into it would mean her death she welcomed it. "Shino! Kiba!" She sobbed loudly before closing her eyes and sinking into darkness.

"Shino did you did you hear that??"Kiba asked.

"Well, Your hear better than I do Kiba. So what do you think you heard??"

"I could have sworn it sounded like Hinata calling our names but her voice sounded funny." Shino grabbed Kiba's hand as they ran faster.

"Shino! what's wrong??" Kiba yelled pulling out of his grasp.

"If it was her voice you heard then something is very wrong. Hinata hates the cold, she would never be outside in this weather." Kiba's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Oh, Kami your right!" Running past Shino his senses open for Hinata's presence. As they went by the village park Kiba stopped grabbing Shino's shoulder. They began slowly walking towards the well lighted picnic area of the park.

"Did you smell something?" Shino asked pulling off his sunglasses and stuffing them in his pocket.

"I thought I caught a whiff of Hinata's scent. You know that sensual smell of hers like a mixture of lavender and roses and her sensuality."

"Kiba! Over there!" Shino pointed to what looked like a bundle of clothes. Kiba went to look closer.

"Oh Kami! Shino, its Hinata!" Dropping to the ground next to her he pulled her body from the snow. His arms wrapping around he screamed her name. There was no response. Her body was so cold and her skin had a blue tint to it. Shino took her tiny wrist feeling for a pulse.

"She has a pulse, but her breathing is faint and we need to get her warm quickly Kiba!" Looking up he saw Kiba had tears running down his face.

"What in the hell is she doing out here Shino?!" Kiba asked cradling her body closer to his chest. Shino noticed the bag next to her with clothes spilling out of it.

"It looks like she was leaving her home and in a hurry by the looks of it." He bent down and gathered her stuff pushing them back into the bag. "Kiba , let's get her back to the apartment fast before hypothermia sets in. Scooping her up in his arms Kiba ran with Shino following.

Shino held the door open as Kiba placed her on their bed. They looked at her face and Kiba sucked in a breath. She had a cut swollen lip and on her cheek bruises.

"What the fuck!?" Kiba yelled. "Who did this to her??" Shino's fists were clenched at his sides he was furious.

"I don't know, but I am going to kill them when I find out." Shino said through clenched teeth his emotions taking over. "She needs to get her wet clothes off quickly. "

This caused Kiba to blush. Shino began to unbutton her shirt as Kiba quickly pulled her pants off. Both being gentle and trying to not look at her to much. Shino grabbed one of his long shirts and threw it at Kiba walking out of the room to get more blankets. As Kiba went to put it on her he stopped his face horrified.

"Shino!" He yelled in panic. His hand tracing the bruise on her stomach.

"What the hell Kiba! That scream almost gave me a stroke. Why are you scre..." His voice stopped as he saw Hinata's body. She had bruises all over many looking like hand and finger marks. She had teeth marks in many places including a very nasty one on top of her breast above her areola not to mention the multiple cuts. They looked at her and then back at each other.

"Shino... she looks like that someone. Hell! I can't even say the word." Kiba stuttered. Shino felt something wet on his face. Reaching up he realized it was coming from his eyes.

"Shino you're crying?" Kiba said in shock. He had never seen Shino cry. Shino turned his head away and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Kiba sat next to her pulling the blanket up to give her some modesty. His fingers brushing the hair from her face.  
"Hinata my angel... Who did this to you?" His fingers continued to run through her deep blue hair.

"Kiba... help me clean the cuts." Shino's voice strained as he tried to hold his emotions in. After they cleaned her wounds Shino pulled his shirt on her. Kiba gently pulled the blankets up. Her body was still very cold and not warming fast enough, but she was still alive.

"Kiba. We need to get her body temperature higher. Remember what we were taught about fighting hypothermia. We need to use our body heat to warm her." Kiba nodded and undressed down to his boxers as Shino did the same. Each of them looking at each other then at her. Each took a side and crawled into the bed next to her cold body.

They laid as close to her as they could wrapping their arms and legs around hers.

"Damn bug-boy and I thought your feet were cold at night." Kiba snickered breaking some of the tension in the room. "If this was under different circumstances I would love this, having both of you in bed with me."He snickered.

"Hn? I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on Shino! I know you agree with me?" Kiba teased as he felt Hinata's body begin to warm by his body heat.

"Okay, okay! I agree. Now will you please shut up and go to sleep?" Tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day when she awakes." Shino's voice still strained with emotions.

"Shino ,when we figure out who did this we are going to kill them. No one touches our little angel and that's it!" Kiba's voice growing angry again as he wrapped his arms tighter around her frail battered body.

"Agreed!" Shino replied burying his face into her sweet smelling hair.

* * *

Continue coming soon... 

**Okay, that's the chapter Moonwitch1 wrote and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget review! **


	3. Confession and Inseparable day 2

**Authors Note:** _This is the third chapter I wrote and Marie aka Moonwitch1 will be the one for continue this story on next chapter, but don't worry. We made our promise to finish as much as we can. However be warned though that the chapters might be longer than 7, because since we both are busy with our lives, our chapters might be shorter than planned, but don't worry, we will finish where we started and enjoy! **Warning for Lemon and threesome! And don't worry the characters are over 18-years old and they're copyrighted to Naruto. Best regards Dana aka Gordafarid, as Persianlady.**_

* * *

**Seven Nights**

**Chapter 3, Confession and Inseparable**

* * *

Another beautiful morning came, and the snow storming was finally over, the sun were arising shine and everyone went out, only for cleaning up the streets and the roofs, all except some people. People like Team 8. They were still asleep in this beautiful sunshine morning, but Akamaru was already awake and he was getting really hungry, so he rushed forward to the bedroom, where Kiba and his friends were still sleeping at one masterbed. 

The giant dog jumped at the bed and started to licking Kiba's face, which causing him groan and trying to keep asleep, but Akamaru's licking just made harder and suddenly Kiba pushed his dog away: "Alright, alright Akamaru. Just get off from the bed." The dog jumped down and rushed to the kitchen, while Kiba stretched himself and looking at Hinata and Shino still sleeping, he noticed that Hinata got some colors back on her skin, but the bruises were still there. Kiba decided to hurry up, making some breakfast and giving Akamaru dog-food. In meanwhile Shino woke up, noticing that he was feeling another body beside him, Hinata. He looked at her, seeing that she wasn't cold anymore, rather warm now and she still hadn't woke up, but Shino couldn't't help, but finding her so cute, when she was asleep. Knowing that he was taking a risk, he pulled slightly the blanket off from her chest for taking closer look at her body, still bruised, but it slowly starting to disappear thanks to the ointment, for healing away those marks.

But he also couldn't't resist looking at her large breasts, they looked pretty yummy and for Shino, Hinata was actually the only girl he ever saw naked and it wasn't actually the first time, because when team 8 was out in missions longer than one week, they had to get bath together, in beginning. They waited for their turn, but because of some situations, they had to get over fear for feeling embarrassed of being naked in front of their team, and all of them stripped off their clothes for taking bath, although Hinata had her hardest time to do this, but slowly overcome the fear, since she trust them in the end. And if it was cold winter and no fire to warm up, they used their bodies side by side.

Back at the apartment, when Shino even thought about touching her, suddenly she started to open her eyes, jawing a bit and once Hinata felt that she wasn't outside of the storm, but inside with warm bed and then looking at a guy, who happens to be her teammate, her face went deep red and she got sudden panic and shrieking out, jumping up from the bed, but since she didn't noticed that it wasn't her futon, she fell down on the floor, feeling her legs hurt by that.

Before Shino could do anything, Kiba suddenly burst inside of their bedroom; "Hey Shino! What's going on... Hinata!?" Hinata, now crept to the corner with utter fear, trembling, she didn't know where exactly she was and everything went confused. "Shino!? What did you do...?" "I did do nothing, Kiba! She just woke up and start getting panic!" Shino burst and once again, they looked at frighten Hinata again, Kiba sat down on the floor, trying to wake her up from utter confusion, whispering: "Hinata... it's okay. It's just us, me, Shino and even Akamaru. Just us..." First when Akamaru came inside, barking and gave Hinata the lick, she started to cry, gripping the dog tightly, as Akamaru gave his sound, the boys were relived, she finally come over the shock and they all come closer to Hinata and made a group hug, Kiba had Hinata's face at his chest, while Shino hugged her back behind and Akamaru kept licking her face. Hinata had never felt so relived in her life, first she seriously thought that her cousin found her and took her back, but instead she was here, saved by her boys.

Kiba stroking her hair, whispering: "You're safe here. No one is ever going to hurt her again. We all love you so much." "He's right. From now on, we're taking care of you." Shino said as he giving her soft massage on her back. After a while, when they without silence, holding each other, Hinata broke her silence by asking; "Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? How did you find me?" Kiba and Shino looking at each other, and Kiba said; "We had feelings that something went wrong. You told us that you were going to have some birthday dinner with your family, but we decided to get out and figure out and we found you unconsciousness far outside of Hyuga compound during the snowstorm and if we didn't got you in time..."

Hinata pulled herself closer to Kiba's chest, whispered: "Thank you both for saving my life. I ran away that night..." Kiba kept holding her tight, didn't know exactly of what to say, until Shino asked, but in low tone: "Hinata... We saw your bruises everywhere on your body, this night we... were helping you getting warm... who did this to you?" Thinking back of what happened to her bedroom; sexual abuse and threaten words, all of this made her now shuddering; she had no idea how lucky she was to got away, if she didn't fight, everything would end up much more hurt than ever, perhaps even worse than humiliation she had been through in years. "Hinata please.." Shino pleading her again for answer, but then Kiba said; "It was your father, wasn't it? Did he..." "No... it wasn't father, but Neji..." "Neji?!" "Yes Kiba-kun, he did this..." she said, not looking at his eyes. "But why?" Kiba said with anger, trying his best, not bursting out. "Because... father wanted him... to be my husband..." "Those fucking bastards..." Kiba grunted, while his fists were shaking, Shino angry as Kiba, but instead he pulled Hinata in tight hug and asked Kiba: "What are we going to do? Do you think there's risk that..." "Don't worry about it, Shino. I don't think they would coming after her yet. After all only Kurenai, mother, Hana and your father knows that we live here, only because we want our space alone without bloody rumors."

When both Kiba and Shino found out their feelings for each other, their worried families decided to move them in safer place, a bit away from the village, because homosexuality wasn't very acceptable in this society. Instead they could live and do whatever they liked in new small apartment, a cheap and comfortable place for young shinobis who just moved out, but also because to adjust to adult world. And they weren't alone, Shikamaru also moved out to this area, only because it's was too troublesome with his parents and he wanted to spent time alone with his girlfriend from Suna, without his parents involvement. But who knew that both boys also had feelings for the young girl Hinata after many rumors that she had her secret crush on good hearted, but dense kid Naruto, however that was the past and she had already forgotten him.

After long comforting their girl, Shino and Kiba decided to let her go a bit and asked her if she were hungry or thirsty. Hinata wanted only one thing; taking a bath. She still felt so dirty after last night she had been through and went for the bathroom, pouring the hot water, using wash soaps over entire bathtub and climbed down and finally relaxed. For over one hour and still in bathtub, Kiba and Shino began to worry, so Kiba knocked the door twice; "Hinata? Are you still in bathtub? Don't you think you had been there for too long? It's been over an hour?" "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll be out soon!" "Okay, Akamaru, Shino and I will be at the living-room just for you to know that." he said and left. Panic about how long she had been here, the water was getting cold and she washed off all soaps imminently, grabbing the large towel and dried herself, before coming out, with only large towel.

Suddenly when she was on her way to the bedroom for dressing herself up, she heard noises a bit away from living-room, she whispered: "Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?" But she just heard strange noises, so she decided to check living-room, wondering about what's going on and when she did, she suddenly stop moving. She couldn't't believe in her virgin eyes, two boys, her teammates were French kissing and both of them were complete naked, touching each other's bananas and they were hard and big and Shino didn't even carried his sunglasses. That's what Hinata saw with her own eyes, her face turned completely red by blushes, just like when she were still had crush over Naruto and neither Kiba and Shino were noticing her, while they kept touching each other's dicks and Hinata was so stuck at glancing over their well-build bodies, that she didn't realize that her towel was already at the floor.

However Akamaru noticed her and started barking aloud. "WOAW! WOAW! WOAW WOAW!" "Argh! Akamaru, just shut up..." Kiba moaned, while kept kissing Shino, but Akamaru kept barking, trying to telling Kiba that Hinata was watching them. "Akamaru!" while he pushed Shino bit away; "I'm busy right now! I have no time for... Hinata... what the...?!" Now both Kiba and Shino got attention and their faces also turned red, starring at her and she simply starred back. "Ah sorry!.. y-you sa-aid that... um I was..." She tried to explain, but now notice about the boys kept their eyes a bit down and then she looked down and saw herself naked as well and none of them said anything, not even Akamaru. Suddenly she couldn't't take it and passed out, right on the floor. "Hinata!?" Kiba burst, rushed with Shino over her, they decided to imminently carry her to the master bedroom and let her rest for awhile. Everything was just overwhelmed.

Less than then minutes later, Hinata finally woke up and it was still afternoon, none of them had ever gone out, except Akamaru, cause this do could take care of himself, Akamaru got order from Kiba to go back to his family, because he had feelings that his team would be much more than busy from now on. Her nude body were covered by huge blanket, starring up at the ceiling, suddenly someone's hand touched her indigo hair, whispering: "Are you finally awake?" It was Shino, who sat beside the edge of the bed. "Shino-kun... I didn't know that..." "It's okay, you were shocked. We didn't expect you to show up, because we didn't really expect you to come out so soon. And you had seen us naked before. There's no need to be ashame about it..." Shino explained. "Okay... but... it's just that..." "I know, Hinata. You never saw us doing those things..., but don't worry, we'll help you overcome this." he said more softly, his hand never stopped stroking her beautiful hair. "Helping me what? I don't understand..." she whispered, blushing madly, covered her face with blanket. "Just stay right here, I'll be back soon." Shino said and walked out to the kitchen, where Kiba was finishing with last soda on fridge.

"Kiba! You can't waste all sodas, you know!" "Jajaja! I'll buy more later, big deal Shino! I was thirsty!" he protested. "But there's water you know..." "Gosh Shino! I had told you before, I hate drinking water all the time! I mean, it's enough water to drink, when we have missions, but at home, I'll drink whatever I like to!" "And if you keep waisting our economy..." "Oh fucking hell Shino! We have money, don't worry! There's no reason to be cheap!" Kiba whined, he always hated the fight about the money, so what if they wasted a little bit, but Shino never agreed about this and they had been fighting over money, since they moved out. "Anyway Hinata just woke up." Shino said with no emotion this time. "Oh, that's about time! She needs to stop blushing everytime, we get naked all together! I mean, what's the big deal!? It's just us and no one else!" Kiba said, started to feel annoying about this. "Well the big deal, is that we need to help her getting used to it, it's not like we only taking bath together like before." Shino blurted. Kiba sighed, throwing away the soda to the little trashcan and said: "You're right for once, bug-bastard. I'll go to the wardrobe, grabbing some toys, while you make sure to prepare her." "Fine, mutt-face. I'll get some condoms first." Shino said now teasingly. "Bug hole." "Dog breath." "Bug-freak!" "Fart-head." And they kissed each other, before going to separate ways.

Shino went back to the bedroom, while Hinata still didn't move from the covers and Shino decided to lay beside her, giving her soft kiss on her forehead and she couldn't't resist giggling by that; "Shino-kun!" "Like it?" "Yes..." "Don't worry, it will be more than just hugs and kiss, babygirl." "Babygirl? I'm not that little!" Hinata suddenly snorted. "Hehehehe! Now you finally woke up, ne, Hinata!" Kiba shouted, by carry the large box, and just like Shino, he only wore tight boxers and Hinata could in fact see their balls and blushed slightly over this. Kiba putted the box down and went to other side of the bed, laying down beside Hinata, making himself comfortable, nuzzling over her hair and neck, like a dog, which Hinata kept giggling for.

Then Shino returned stroking her hair, kissing her other side of her neck, while Kiba began pulling off slightly the covers, noticing her bare breasts; "Kiba-kun... Shino-kun.. what are you guys doing?" "Making yourself comfortable with us." Kiba said seductively, and without warning, his lips touched hers. Hinata just wide opened her eyes, her face were red again, but Kiba didn't stop kissing her. Instead he let his tongue touching hers, while Shino nuzzling her head and his left hand slight touching her left breast and decided to do something very naughty, by licking the tip of her nipple and Hinata suddenly gave out noises and Kiba got hard time kissing her, but instead he pulled completely off the blanket, giving her his typical dog-grin and pulled off his boxers and she caught herself glancing over his huge thing.

While Shino kept licking her, but this time at her right nipple, Kiba stroke her legs and Hinata didn't know when to stop, she felt completely helpless, but safe, she never knew in her wildest dream that this would really happened and in fact, she was glad that she wasn't left out and finally stop feeling tense or too nervous. "That's it. Relax babygirl... you belong to us and only us, baby!" Kiba said, while stroking and licking her upper legs, until his tongue reached her womanhood and he putted his right finger at her clit, stroking carefully. Hinata bite her lower lips, trying not to scream, when one of his fingers now stuck it inside of her, but Shino gave her soft kisses, while now holding her, whispering: "Sssh... keep relaxing... it won't hurt for long... we promise." "Shino... Kiba..." she whimpering of the slight pain, when Kiba trusted his finger inside of her, his eyes soft glance over her; "He's right.. just bare it a little bit, beyond the pain, there's pleasure behind this." "Okay..." She said, closing her eyes, leaned her head at Shino's shoulders, while he comfort her with soft whispers, kissing and kept touching her breasts and Kiba let his fingers continue touching her clits, so much that she felt wet inside and gave load panting. "Feeling better now?" Kiba asked softly , by also giving her vagina the favored of being licked again. "Hmmm... " she couldn't describe the feelings, it was just overwhelming, it was very ticklish and she shift her butt a little because of that and the boys were smiling, realizing that she was enjoying, although still not experience with those strange feelings yet and while Shino did the same by shifting his body a bit, only for getting more closer to Hinata, giving Kiba his nod, like permission.

"Well I guess that you're ready ne?" Kiba asked, Hinata not exactly getting of what's going on, she saw Kiba shifting his pose over her body, while his erect got it ready for getting inside, when Hinata realized of his was going to do, her pale eyes glanced at Shino, with slight worry, but he kissed her forehead with the promise that everything will be okay. She slowly closed her eyes, wanted Shino to hold her tighter, which he gladly did and Kiba taking his last deep breath, before made himself ready for enter. Positioned himself more all over her and grabbed her hips by spreading them more apart, he started to slowly enter her and by reaching the barrier, she gasped by the slight feeling, it wasn't really painful, but weird and Kiba continued trusting inside and out slowly, until Hinata got used to it and begging for more and faster. She started to meet each of his thrusts with one her own and at the same time she French kissing Shino, while his hands were playing with her nipples and the noises from their mouth were loader, until Kiba suddenly couldn't't hold himself longer and came inside and Hinata unable to kissing Shino, she gasped over that feeling.

While Kiba took his cook out and panting hard and exhausted, Hinata was relaxed and took a look at her womanhood, seeing that the all seeds were all over her lower body and Shino let go from her embrace and told Kiba to rest beside her, while he began to clean up, by licking her clit and this time Hinata just slumbered, leaning her head over Kiba's shoulder and he breath right at her head, whispering: "Wow... that was amazing... don't you think, babygirl?" Hinata who still had her eyes more or less closed, said with very low tone: "Yes... weird, but good... AH SHINO!" Shino ignored her moan and kept licking the already wet clit and even dared to swallow all the semens Kiba caused; "Mm that's yummy. And I seriously believe that, you're still in heat Hinata?" "I guess..." She whispered. Shino rubbed his own dick first before asking Hinata to spread her legs once again and she obeyed with no hesitation and blushed a bit, before Shino grabbed her hips carefully and let himself enter and like Kiba, he was careful in beginning, although he didn't need to wait longer, until Hinata begged him for more trust and Shino complied by now going inside and out much faster and in fact, he was actually a lot faster of trusting inside than Kiba did and Hinata moan so load that Kiba feared that the neighbors would notice, but neither Hinata or Shino cared and they kept moving their bodies, faster and harder and when time ended, neither of them could take it any longer and came together.

Panting and exhausted, Shino laid down beside her, taking severals of breaths, while Kiba finally were able to kiss Hinata's exhausted wet lips and said: "Hinata... our little petite babygirl. We always love you so much." "Kiba-kun..." Shino took his tired glance over her and said: "Y-yes... you really are our angel and we'll always be together, as long as that, nothing until death can keep us apart." "Was I that amazing... I mean..." Hinata tried, but Kiba just smiled, caressing her check, answered: "You were amazing, so wonderful. I love you so much babygirl." and together with Shino's help, thy both held her tightly, now realize that it was dark outside, the second night since they found Hinata almost dying by cold and now together in sweat and exhausted and they knew that it was only beginning of their threesome relationship.

When both boys fell asleep, Hinata was all awake, looking over at window, no longer snow storming in dark cell, but a beautiful night, when full moon finally showed up and a day after her horrible 18th birthday, she still couldn't't believe that she was no longer part of Hyuuga after running away, but it didn't matter now, as long as her now beloved men were in her arms, nothing could stop them. Together as Team 8, they're irresistible.

* * *

Continue coming soon. 

**PHEW!! that was one of the hardest chapter I ever done, srsly people! I had been working on this, for more than a week, only for this and holy shit! I'm done for today and I can't wait for Marie aka Moonwitch1 for continue with the forth chapter and this time the 4th chapter will show more than just cuddle and normal sexscens! And you readers can only guess, what's the inside of Kiba's large box, he carried just for awhile ago. **

_Well take care people and thank you all for the reviews and the faves! But I tell you, faving isn't enough, the reviews counts twice and that's the reason why Marie and I continue, so don't forget to be honest with your thoughts and suggestions, when you review! And Contrusctive criticism is fine too! _

_Best regards, Dana aka Gordafarid and Marie aka Moonwitch1. _

_P.S. Marie, if you or any others discovers some grammar error, please tell me as soon as you can and I'll try fixing it. _


	4. Lovemaking and Surprice day 3

**

* * *

**

Seven Nights

* * *

Authors's note: Well it's me, Dana aka Gordafarid again. Unfortunately Marie aka Moonwitch1 was busy with her own stories, so I continued with the forth chapter and at fifth chapter, it will be her turn for continue! I hope, you can do it now Marie! The hardest part is over! **Warning: OOC, lemon, slight BSDM, F,M,M, yaoi, threesome. And don't worry, all of them are 18-years-old. And if you find it disturbing, then I suggest you to read somewhere else. And I personally have grammar problems too, so be patient and we'll try correct our summaries as much as we can. Thank you for attention and thank you guys so much for reviews and favorites! Please continue read and reviews, you guys! We love it! **

**-Dana aka Gordafarid and Marie aka Moonwitch1**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Lovemaking**

* * *

The third morning come and Hinata finally woke up between her now boyfriends sleeping tight, she couldn't feel happier after those acts, she had never felt so loved, cared and pleasured, all at the same time. She knew that if girls like Sakura, Ino or Tenten finding out, they would be so jealous, because none of them had boyfriends yet. Well Ino had been dating Shikamaru, but failed, when she realized that the lazy-bum couldn't decide which girl, he wanted to be with, Ino or Temari. In the end, she had it and become single instead. Hinata were looking at boys, while they were still snoring, especially from Kiba, which made her giggle a bit, suddenly she could feel the cold, inside of their flat and she decided to get up and making some breakfast and before she went to the kitchen, she made sure to heating up the temper so and she saw few outfits that fitted her. All of her clothes were ripped off and destroyed, so she wore Shino's too large t-shirt that went down at her knees. 

Warm enough, she went to the kitchen and open up the fridge and realize that they didn't have much food, only few rotten apples they had picked up during missions for weeks ago, raw meats, dogfood and few cookies. It was almost empty and she didn't know exactly of what to do, first she never went out for buying groceries herself. It was the maids job, when she still lived with her so-called family and she didn't have enough warm clothes for going out, until she saw some few piece of paper and she picked one of those up and reading it. A huge take-away list of prices for ramen, sushi, and other dishes and before she called up, she sneaked inside for checking the boys wallets and discovered that Kiba's was almost empty with 10Yen, while Shino had more than 500Yen. She took Shino's money and called up for take-away food. Once Hinata rang on numbers, she waited, until some male voice called: "Sushi Bar here, may I take your order?"

"Oh hi... I... want.. umm... 3 boils of ramen..."

"What kind of ramen, may I ask?"

"Well, I want 1 beef ramen, one miso ramen and one chicken ramen," Hinata knew what kinds of ramen her men loved, Kiba's beef and Shino's chicken.

"Anything else?"

"I... want 20 bites of sushi."

"20bites? That will cost 80Yen! Plus 3 different kinds of ramen will also cost 120Yen! Anything else?"

"Umm, oh yes! A 3 Coke Ninja sodas please."

"Okay, 3sodas cost 30yen, and together it's 380Yen! Anything else? Are you coming or you do rather want us deliver to your home?"

"Well, I want it deliver and here's the address..." And while she wrote down the prices and counted, plus telling the address, everything was ordered and done and Hinata knew that it will only take less than 40minutes for delivering. In meanwhile, she could fix the dinner-table and making morning the tea, while Shino and Kiba were still sleeping, until they heard the noise of knockings. Hinata knew that it must be deliveryman, so she hurried at the front door and open it.

"Okay, this is the 20bites of sushi, 3ramen packets and 3 sodas for Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuga?"

"Yes, that's for us. Thank you."

"Okay, it's 380Yen." Hinata payed the money and took those dishes inside and started to fixing up the table and made sure that the ramen noodles was still hot and decided to wake the boys up.

"Shino-Kun? Kiba-kun? It's time for the breakfast."

"Breakfast? What time is it?" Kiba was the first person who woke up, gave a yawn and rise up from the bed naked and Hinata decided to leave the room before she might blush or even worse faint. Watching those food was amazing and delicious, she couldn't wait until the boys showing up and having nice breakfast together for a long time. Shino woke up eventually and whispered to Kiba: "Hmmm. Ten in the morning... gosh... had we overslept?"

"Well yeah, bugboy! Hinata had been fixing the breakfast for us."

"Hinata? Fixing breakfast... but last time I checked the fridge, there was almost nothing..."

"Ah, you can't be... what? Are you sure?!"

"Well didn't you hear the bell from the door for just few minutes ago...?" Then both boys got panic, rising up from the bed, pulled up their pants, before rushing out to the living room and gasped. There was Hinata, sitting with Shino's close, surrounded by those food, more luxury than they could imagined. Since those boys moved out, sushi was for example way too expensive for their pocket and suddenly Hinata just order the food, without thinking about the financial problems. But before Shino could say anything, Kiba gave him the death glare; "One more word about the money, you're dead man!" They silent went to the table and Hinata nervously picked up the chopsticks and said: "Time to eat... I guess... Here's beeframen for you, Kiba-kun and Chickenramen for you, Shino-kun..."

"Thank you, Hinata. I'm' sorry that we're out of the food. You should had woke us up and told us about it..." Kiba replied softly and grabbed his chopstick and they silent ate. After finished, the food, Shino couldn't resist, but asking: "Hinata... how much was the sushi and those ramen boils..."

"SHINO! What did I told you about...!??" Kiba trailed, but Hinata waved her hand, calming Kiba down with her wide smile, her face was red, because of the nerves and answered: "Well, sorry, Shino... I took your wallet..." Both of boys eyes witting up. "And it cost 380Yen..." For a seconds, the boys didn't said anything, until sudden reaction: "380 YEN!?!?!?!?"

* * *

After this reaction, a very long discussion was on, first Shino went furious at Hinata stealing his money and giving lecture about how expensive it was to live by themselves and how low economy they had, while Kiba accusing Shino for never letting him ask their families about the money and both of them were arguing a lot, while Hinata just starring at them. 

"A real shinobi dosen't ask their parents about the money. We are suppose to taking care of ourselves and you know that Kiba!" "But we got Hinata as our guest and plus Akamaru! We are four people here! And you know that our wages as Chunnin is never enough!"

"That's because of your god damn waisting of sodas and all ridiculous stuff, you're buying! And I believe that, it was all your fault in beginning, Kiba!"

"That's it, Shino! I'm going out and ask mom for help! I'm so fucking tired of this!"

"Fine, Kiba! Be a lowlife guy, who's depending on his parents." Kiba quickly went to the bedroom, dressing up and left without even closing the front door. Shino sighed and Hinata didn't dare to look at his eyes of shame, not only about she didn't asked them for help about the food problem, she also took the money without consequence... but what did she know about living without adults. All of her life, she's used to live in rich compound, she never thought much about money and she wasn't the one who was responsible for economy. She was suppose to leave the living room for cleaning up the mess on the dinner-table, until Shino finally spoke: "Hinata... I'm sorry about this. But we're not rich and since we moved out. We did our best to live simple as possible, but Kiba is having hard to accept this condition and lately before we found you. He was actually thinking about ending up our relationship and moving back home with his family. But it never happened because of we found you about couples of days ago and... I finally begin hoping that he's coming back for me, but he needs to grow up and I know that you're conscious about that we must live as simple as possible. We can not afford to live as we used to..."

"It's okay. I understand and if I knew about how low financial you guys had, I would never take your money. Never! I promise Shino-kun, I won't be burden for this... Burden is the last thing I want to be..." Then Shino pulled the small girl in a hug, squeezing her a bit; "No Hinata. What you said, wasn't true. It's not your fault about this, yes I'm disappointed that you took my money without asking, but on other hand. I can hardly blame you for this. You're still our little babygirl." "Shino-kun. For the last time. Don't call me babygirl." Hinata snorted.

"As long as you're inexperience about adulthood, you are the baby. And I'm going to teach you to be a good girl..." and smirked, when he let his left hand giving her slight butt slapping. "Shino-kun!" Hinata felt embarrassed about this. "You'll get used to it, trust me. Me and Kiba did the same thing to each other..." Before Hinata protested, Shino were carrying her to their now common bedroom, their bed was still messy, so Shino brought up the idea. "Why don't we playing in living room, while Kiba is outside, just you and me, Hinata..."

"No! Let me go!" But Shino decided to toss her at the couch, while jumping over her, letting his hand giving her mass tickles, whole over her body; "That's what happened, when you also took my clothes... babygirl." He kept smiling, while tickling senseless over the poor girl.

"N-no, please, don't!" She shrieked with laughter as his fingers traced patterns and ran over her smooth skin. Tears formed and ran down her cheeks to her ears.

"ST-TOP!" She begged.

"What do you say?"

"P-P-P-P-P-P..."

"What? What is it? I can't hear you!" Shino was now very mean.

"P-Please! Please!" She screamed.

"Please what? I don't get it!" "STOP TICKLING ME!!!" Hinata laughed and grabbed at his hands and the tickle and she panted beneath him, gripping his wrists tightly. Suddenly they heard the noises and it was Kiba, who came back grunted and he didn't have Akamaru with him and he pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the floor and got rid of his shoes as well. He was walking into the living room, noticing of what Hinata and Shino were doing and asked: "Oh you guys started the party without me huh?"

"Kiba-kun... did you asked your family?"

"Well no. Actually I was picking up those stuff I still had at my family's house and sold those to the neighbors. They needed more than I and I got few cashes and bought some groceries. Just at least it will be enough for a week or two."

"Oh, okay then..." Shino went to the kitchen, while Kiba was packing up the groceries and filling them on their empty fridge without saying any word to Shino. Kiba was still pissed at him, after their last argue, but he didn't got more time for being angry, until Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba: "Hmmm... still angry?"

"Shino.. let go of me..."

"Why? I need you. Hinata needs you too. Beside, what about the plans we was going through?"

"Oh that one, of course!" Kiba suddenly lighten up, while smirking at Hinata, when he let himself getting hugged by Shino, around his waist, French kissing each other.

"Well Shino... shall we open up the box?" he said seductively.

"Yeah... let's do it... but what about the mess at the bedsheets, we did last night..?"

"Why do you care, Shino? I'm horny already."

"Right..."

Hinata who actually while they boys were in the kitchen taking a shower because of the dirty games they had last night and she thought that smelling good was always a good start for playing. She didn't know exactly what's in their minds, but she trust them heartily, she knew that they would never harm her or anything. But after the shower and she went back to the room, the bed was already bedded and new and she also noticed that the box was opened and at the bed, she could see plenties of toys. Well not the children's toys, but sextoys, and some of them were kinda extreme one. She didn't saw Kiba and Shino in this room, so she was instructing a bit of curiosity; _"I wonder, where they got from?"_

There was a huge dildo, even bigger than Kiba's and Shino's, a black leather whip, dogcolar, handcuffs, paddle, cane, gag, many different ropes for bondage, black feminine corset, cat-ears, and so on and on. She thought this was getting crazy! One thing she definitely not liked, was that dildo, no way she was going to have these in her ass! But the others seemed, okay although those whips was a bit creepy and the cat-ears looked too cute to be part of sextoy, but she couldn't resit putting this on her head and looking at herself in the mirror, started to acting like a kitty, who wants to be cuddled; "Meow!" and she lay herself at the bed, rolling a bit over, giving out soft sound; "Meow! Wow that was fun!"

"Hinata, Hinata! You looked so cute like this!"

"EEK! Kiba, you just scared me! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, sorry! But you looked seriously cute like this, Shino and I was thinking about using those stuff, while we all together, shall we?"

"Ummm, what about that big thing you know..." "

Hehehe, you thought that we're going to using this on you? No, that's for men with big hole!"

"Oh... I see, but that dosen't mean, we can't play with you, can we?"

"Kiba-kun, you're scaring me now..." But both Shino and Kiba walked over the bed, Shino grabbed her body and pulled her close into his chest; "Hinata, I think you need to taking off this clothes."

"Okay, I guess." Hinata took imminently off Shino's t-shirt and the boys were doing the same with their own clothes and as Hinata could see, both of their cocks was already hard, and Kiba started to licking her neck and touch her nipples, while Shino kissed her at the same time, he let his left hand touching her vagina. "Hmmm, sweet, sweet, Hinata..." Kiba murmured, when he grabbed the handcuffs, but before he was going to do this, Shino suddenly grabbed his arm, wrestling him down at the floor.

"Oh no! If someone, who should be tied up, it's you, Kiba-kun!"

"Hey, Shino! Let me go!" "Oh no, you're not going anywhere like this! I'm going to giving you good old spanking!"

_"Spanking?"_ Now Hinata was confused, but Shino waste no time for excuses, he grabbed Kiba's body and pulled him over his knees and started to hand-spanking Kiba's ass-checks. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OUCH! OUCH! Stop it, Shino! Stop it!"

"Why? You was going scare her, by tiding up our poor babygirl, without preparing her, that's why!" And he continue spanking him, until Hinata suddenly grabbed Shino's arm; "Please, he's got it already..." Then Shino gave her his glance, asking: "Hinata... could you give me the dogcolar and the strap?"

"But..."

"Hinata... please?"

"Okay..."

"HEY! DON'T DO THIS!! Hinata! Don't listen to him!"

"Shut up, Kiba.kun! Your punishment isn't over... yet." Hinata took the dogcolar and strap, giving this to Shino, who putted the dogcolar, around Kiba's neck, smirking: "Well that fits you a lot, dogboy..."

"Fuck you..."

"What did you said?"

"I said; FUCK YOU, BUGBOY!"

"Then I'm going to teach you a lesson! Rule, number 1, never swear, especially not in front of the lady!" And Shino use the strap for lashing Kiba's ass-checks three times; "Number 2, you shall not talk back, unless I give you permission to, because right now, I'am your master and you're my puppy!" And he continue giving Kiba 10 strikes, while he was shouting out of the pain, Hinata's face turned red, thinking: _"Okay... this is getting much more weird..."_ But she didn't stop Shino from spanking Kiba though, beside it was kinda funny to watch Kiba suffering by Shino's firm hands and she felt turned on, and she noticed the whip laying next to her, grabbing this, walking over to Shino, who was very busy spanking and asked: "Ummm, why not... using this?" Shino suddenly stop, giving Kiba a chance to touch his now red ass, and Shino looked over at Hinata and said: "Umm, it's a bit too early, babygirl... Why don't you just sit down and wait, we'll coming for you soon."

"Okay then..." Hinata went back to the edge of the bed, waiting Shino to finish Kiba's punishment, until Kiba's tears began forming down on his face and Shino decided to end it, by giving Kiba a soft hand touch at his asscheck and stroking his wild hair.

"There, there... it's over now..." Shino hushed, drubbing comforting circles around Kiba's back, who was very close for sobbing, sob in front of Hinata was the last thing he wanted to. Kiba pulled himself up from Shino's knees, while Shino stood up from the chair, giving Kiba soft kiss with their lips and then turning around, where Hinata sitting at the bed, waiting impatiently.

"Sorry about that, babygirl, Kiba needed to be punished." Shino said, while Kiba grimaced over it, the pain at his ass hurts, but it wasn't the first time he got spanking from Shino before, so he didn't said anything about the pain. They walked toward Hinata, sat each side of her, Kiba touched her face and gave her the French kiss, while Shino figuring out, what kind of toys he was going to use, the whip was too early, but the small rope, he didn't mind and then he softly took Hinata's left hand and she noticed that he was going to tied her hands and began to free herself, but Kiba held her firmly, hushed; "Don't worry, relax."

"But Kiba-kun..."

"Babygirl. There's no need to be afraid. Just let him tie you, you'll gonna love it, I promise." And Shino continue doing his job, now taking Hinata's right hand, asked her to rise her arms, while he stood up at the bed, tiding around her writs, while Kiba kissing, sucking at her neck, her breasts, her lips, soothing her with soft words. "But, what about the spanking you got Kiba-kun?" Kiba just laughed and explained: "That was the part of the game, babygirl. I'm kind of masochist, dear and I would be angry if he didn't."

"It's true. I found him once using the paddle for self-spanking and then I asked him if I could help him off the steam, which he gladly let and we had done it since then." Shino confessed, while finished tiding Hinata's writs, giving her small strokes over her hair, when Kiba decided to pull her body down at the bed and continue helping Shino spreading her legs and touched her right foot for now licking, stroking her leg, while she was tied helpless for stopping.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... I'm scared..." Hinata never really liked the idea of being tied up, not since of what happened in past with Neji, but Kiba kept hushing her, his hand stroking her check with soft words; "You'll enjoy it, that's why we're here to help you. Getting used to us." and he continue massage her huge breasts, licking her nipples, while Shino concentrate with her small feet and upper legs, until Shino's hands reached to her tights, letting his finger touching her vagina, while Hinata finally gave soft moan, slowly forgetting that she was helpless and letting her men touching her whole body. Her breast was getting harder and her clits got wet, when Shino kept touching her inside and decided that he was going to trust her inside and nod at Kiba for grabbing the condom and Shino imminently putted it on and Kiba stroke his cock, giving Hinata his glance, when his cock come near her face and said: "Now babygirl, try suck it..."

"Ummm... I don't know fi I should do this..."

"Hinata... it's okay. Just lick a bit, you're gotta like it." Kiba begged, touching her check.

"Okay..." and Hinata pulled out her tongue, carefully lick few times at Kiba's cock, then she decided to taste more and continue licking harder, like a pussycat, Kiba moan of pleasure; "That's it, babygirl... good girl. Just one more and I'll cum, right in your face..." And Hinata eagerly licked and sucked his cock faster and harder, until she felt the seeds coming through her mouth and it tasted weird and felt like she couldn't breath, Kiba stopped cuming, sitting down, moving his face forward and licked up the seeds he caused, since Hinata wasn't eager or eating these up at all. Sucking was the one thing, eating the seeds, the another thing, after Kiba lovingly cleaned up her face, she simply said: "I don't really like it. The taste is very slimy."

"Oh, but at least you tried... you were good, babygirl."

"Yeah, I guess... ah! Shino-kun!" Shino was licking her clits, eagerly, while Kiba laughed a bit, walked over Shino and finger Shino's back, when he moan of pleasure and Hinata wide open her eyes, when Kiba just putted his condom, while prepare fucking Shino back behind and without any protests, Kiba began trust Shino inside and Hinata could hear Shino moan loudly, when her clits was getting more wet of simply observing the pair, growing more feverish watching the male/male erotic moments, she didn't even knew herself liking two men touching each other like straight love couple. And it felt good, to hear Shino moan louder by Kiba pounding over his back until both of them climaxed and Shino's seeds happens to leak over Hinata's legs, while she licked her lips; "This is getting more interesting, only if they just cutting of the ropes!" Shino panted as well as Kiba, but both of them knew that it wasn't over yet, Hinata was waiting for her turn and both of them decided to play her clits harder. Adjusting themselves better both of them raised their head up and wasted no time in devouring her. She mewled as their tongues ravished her core, slipping into her entrance, sliding out and circling her clit. She was in heaven. Both Kiba and Shino were licking her hard, panting, sweating, all she wanted was release herself from the ropes, pushing their heads into her womanhood until she climaxed hard right over their faces.

"Ah... ah.. ah! I'm exhausted... please release me, I need... you both.. in my arms..." Shino and Kiba looked first at her with all wetness in their faces, nodding then at each other and they helped removing those ropes from Hinata's writs and she massage her writs first before grabbing both of their dicks, stroking those, smiled seductively.

"My, My, you're both are still horny, aren't you boys?"

"This is happening..." Kiba whispered to Shino, while he simply nodded, their plan worked perfectly. Hinata finally got herself out from her shyness and let herself touching her two boys with her now firm hands, her softness and fear disappeared. She wanted more and couldn't any longer, until Shino was the one who now trust her inside, while she moan and continue giving Kiba hand-job and Shino kept panting and trusting her harder and faster; "YES! YES! HARDER YOU HORNY BASTARDS!!" she shriek aloud, panting.

"Yes mistress!" both of them shouted and Hinata couldn't believe of what she just heard, no longer the word babygirl; she was now their and their only mistress and she smiled widely and all of them climaxed. After the tears, sweats and panting, all of them collapse and Hinata was surrounded by her two exhausted men, leaning over her breasts, while she lovingly stroking their heads, smiling over her new role as mistress and no longer insecure girl and she seriously loved it.

Few hours later of resting, she woke up, now back as soft girl, but with more confident, she knew she could now count on her two men and she had never been so thankful for them since that day they saved her from freezing to death. But now, she also knew that she needed to get new clothes, since she knew that she had to borrow Shino's outfit, she woke them up, by giving them each kiss at their noses, Shino woke up first and asked: "How are you feeling now, Hinata." Back to normal from sex-act, he called her again Hinata and she answered: "Wonderful..." Shino smiled, giving her soft kiss at her lips. Then she asked: "Shino-kun... I think we need to buy new clothes for me. Because... I can never return to..."

"I know and I was actually saving the money, until you took it for sushi though, but it should be enough for few pair of clothes."

"Oh... but I can wear your clothes right?"

"Well my clothes are too big for you and Kiba's too dirty..."

"I heard that, bugboy!" Kiba now awake, grinned, rubbed his eyes and said: "I think we should go to my family's house. Hana still have her older clothes left hidden at our store and once we get more money, we can buy new clothes for you, Hinata, okay?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Kiba-kun. Let's dress up and go to your family's house." All three of them, moved out from the bed, began putting on their clothes, Hinata took Shino's large t-shirt, while Kiba gave her his old coat and Shino his older pants, that would probably fit Hinata good and they all put their shoes on and left outside for the first time after **three days** of isolating themselves from everyone.

* * *

Continue coming soon!! 

**Authors note: The lemon scene with bondage, spankings, oral, was the hardest part I ever done, but I wanted so much more than god damn fluff, so about few chapters, Neji and Hiashi will shows up and you guys better get yourself on seat-belts, because things is getting scary! And I seriously hope that you love this fic, so just don't forget to review! Marie, it's your turn now, okay? **

**Dana aka Gordafarid**


	5. Marriage and Babies day 4

**Author's note; Finally Marie aka Moonwitch1, finished two chapters and don't worry about the next one, it will be here soon as well and I can only tell how happy I'am about this! I never thought first about some subject's in this chapter, but on other hand, it was Maire's idea and I love it! So good luck for reading and review as well! - Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady **

**

* * *

**

**Seven Nights**

* * *

**Chapter 5,** **Day 4 Marriage and Babies**

* * *

A day after the third love making, Hinata woke up happily snuggled between her two favorite men. Giving a yawn and stretch she looked over to see Shino smiling at her.  
"Morning lover. I take it you slept well after our fun yesterday. " She smiled this time with only a little blush grazing her cheeks. Leaning over she kissed him sweetly then laid her head back on the pillow. Pulling her closer he kissed her again. Leaning back, he sighed contently.  
"Hinata I love you." His fingers playing with her soft midnight blue hair.  
"I love you to Shino. You and Kiba mean everything to me. Words cannot express how much I love you both." She smiled softly and kissed him again running her fingers slowly across his firm warm chest. He groaned wrapping his arms around her sensual body.  
"Oh, I can certainly get use to this every morning. Kiba is not a morning person at all."  
"True, Kiba is a bit of a grump in the morning." She giggled snuggling into his chest enjoying the vibration of his kikaichu against her body.  
"Oi, I heard that." Kiba growled sleepily. "Now be quiet you two, I am trying to sleep. Hinata is a real animal in bed and I am tired." He yawned before falling back to sleep. Hinata giggled her face flushing pink.  
"So my love-bug what are your plans for today? Kiba and I have to see Tsunade later to go over our last mission briefing other then that we are free." He bends down kissing her nose gently.  
"I have to work a short shift at the hospital today. Lady Tsunade is having me work in the children's ward today. "  
"Well those kids will be in great hands. You have always been great with kids. Someday you will make a great mother." He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath his face saddened. Hinata looked over at him frowning.  
"Shino is something wrong?" She turned when Kiba sat up with a groan.  
"Kami, do you two ever shut up…gees. How am I ever going to have enough energy to make love to you both later if you won't let me sleep? Wiping his face with his hands to wake up he looked over at the two.  
"What's wrong you both look upset?" He frowned.  
"S…shino is upset. I…I don't k…know why?" She stuttered sadly.  
"Damn bug boy, what did you do to our little mistress? You have her stuttering again. "He glared. "You know she only does that when she is upset." Pointing an accusing finger at Shino.  
"I didn't say nor does anything Kiba so just shut up!" He fumed getting up and slamming the bathroom door behind him. Hinata began to cry softly.  
"Hinata sweetie, don't cry. Shino can have his PMS moments." He pulled her into his warm arms placing kisses on her head. "What were you two talking about before I woke up? She sniffled then looked up at him.  
"I was just telling him I had to work the children's ward at the hospital today and he made the comment I would make a good mother." She looked over to the bathroom sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh, so that is the problem. If that so, this guy would just learn how to communicate better." He groaned in frustration. "Listen Hinata, Shino really wants to have a family…you know kids and all. With all, and us being together I think he figured that would never happen. I told him we could adopt but he wants to have a baby with the Aburame bloodline traits. I can't blame him, I to would love to have a little Inuzuka too."  
Hinata smiled up at him sweetly. Leaning up she kissed his forehead softly.  
"Kiba, if you wanted…and only if you did…I am not saying would want me but…" She asked nervously pointing her fingers together. "I…I would love to have an Aburame and Inuzuka baby for you both."  
Kiba gasped looking down at her in shock. Hinata turned suddenly when she heard the bathroom door jerk open. Shino stood there also in shock after over hearing Hinata's words.  
"Hinata d…did…you mean it?" He asked walking over to the bed sitting next to them. She nodded shyly.  
"I love you both and only want to be with you two." Her fingers going back to poking together shyly. "I want to have your children." She let out a squeal when she was crushed between the two men.  
"Did you hear that Shino? Our little mistress loves us and wants to have our babies!" He hooted with joy.  
"I did!" He said pulling away and smiling at the two people he loved. "There is only one problem." Shino said causing Hinata to frown.  
"What are you talking about Shino? I think you know all about the birds and the bees. Well at least the way you were banging Hinata I think you do." He laughed. "Seriously Shino what problem could you find with this beautiful woman having our children." He smiled squeezing Hinata tightly.  
"The problem is she is not having our children unless she is married." He told them with a sly smile. Kiba looked shocked. Hinata just sat there wide-eyed and speechless  
"Oh, so you want to marry Hinata, but what about me Shino?" His face saddened.  
"Baka, I want to marry both of you. I could not live without you both." Kiba's face lit up light a child at Christmas.  
"Wait a minute Shino how can you marry both of us?" Kiba asked.  
"Because Konoha has always allowed multiple marriages. With wars and the dangerous lives shinobi live they past the law many years ago to make sure enough children would be born to populate the village."  
"Oh!" Kiba replied slowly before giving Hinata another squeeze. "Hinata aren't you excited you get to marry the two sexiest men in all of Konoha!" Looking down at the woman in his arms, he grimaced.  
"Hinata, what is wrong don't you want to marry me?" Kiba asked concerned.  
"Hinata…Look you don't have to marry us if you don't want to." Shino told her sadly, as he watched tears form in her moonstone eyes.  
"No…it's not that." She sniffled." I just can't believe you both would want me. I am weak and …"Her words broken off with a sob. Shino and Kiba smiled at each other knowingly. Kiba pulled her onto his lap wrapping her in his strong arms. Shino reached over brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
"Hinata sweetheart you are not weak." Shino cooed to her. "No one is more loving…caring and oh so beautiful." His hand wiping away the tears.  
"We love you Hinata, please say you will marry us." Kiba begged. Sitting up she smiled softly.  
"Yes! I will marry both of you." Next thing she knew both of them were squeezing her. Then lay back on the bed to be ravished by both of her lovers.

* * *

Continue coming soon. 

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading, don't forget review! It's after all Marie's chapter and her next one is coming up! Stay tuned! - Dana


	6. New Jobs and Sinister Turns  day 4

**Author's note; Okie Dokie! This is the chapter, I think most of you readers had been waiting for! And thanks again, Marie aka Moonwitch1 for the 6th chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Seven Nights **

**Chapter 6 - Day 4 New Jobs and Sinister Turns  
**

* * *

"Kiba will you hurry up! Hinata is going to be late for work and Tsunade will have our asses if we are late to the meeting!" Shino yelled.  
"I'm coming! Quit nagging like an old bitty." Kiba growled running down the steps of their apartment. Hinata giggled at her future husbands bickering.  
Each of them taking her hand, they walked down the main road leading to the hospital. Hinata blushed slightly when she saw all the looks they were given. She didn't care what people thought, she had never been happier in her life. No more living surrounded by cold. No, now her life was filling with sunshine and warmth as blessed with the love of two very special men. They loved each other and no one would stop them. She smiled when she thought that soon she would be their wife and someday would bare their children. She could picture a house filled with happy smiling Aburame and Inuzuka children running around. Her children would only know love never the cold and fear of the horrible Hyuuga clan. Before she knew it, they had reached the hospital.  
"Hinata, we will meet you here when we finish with our meeting okay. Don't try and walk home on your own I don't trust that Neji." Kiba told her sternly then smiled giving her a tender kiss. His hand grabbing Shino's giving it a loving squeeze.  
"Hinata, we may be late since we are going to talk with Lady Tsunade, about our wishes to get married. Promise you will be safe and stay here till we pick you up."  
"I will." She smiled her cheeks rosy red from the cold.  
"How about tonight we go out and celebrate. Then stop by the Aburame house to tell them the great news and then my mom's. "Kiba asked.  
"Okay Kiba." Hinata smiled as he leaned in claiming another kiss. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she gave Shino a kiss. "I love you both." They walked away after each of them told her they loved her. Hugging herself, she walked into the warm building to the children's ward. She couldn't help but smile at her happy news.  
"Oh, hey Hinata, I guess we are working together today." Sakura said getting up from the desk. Standing up in front of Hinata, she peered at her closely.  
"Okay, what's up girl?" She asked eying her curiously.  
"W…what are you talking about Sakura?" She walked away to fix one of the children's bandages.  
"Oh, no you don't Hinata. Something is defiantly up with you. You…you look...oh!" She gasped her hand flying to her mouth. Finishing with the injured child, she walked past a gasping Sakura. Sakura quickly pulled her aside.  
"Why Hinata Hyuuga you little minx. You did it!" Sakura hissed under her breath.  
"Don't call me that. I am no longer a Hyuuga. I don't want anything to do with that fucking family." She glared. Sakura's face softened as she looked sadly at her friend.  
"Hinata what's wrong. Did your dad do something?" Placing her hand on Hinata arm, she looked at her friend concern written all over her face.  
"Oh Sakura it has been a crazy week. On my birthday Neji…Neji tried to…" A small sob left her mouth.  
Sakura wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her friend.  
"Hinata what did he do?" Pulling away, Hinata looked at her as the tears fell down her face.  
"Sakura h…he beat me then tried to rape me." Sakura gasped in horror.  
"I got away and fled the house but fell and with the snow…I … I well I should be dead."  
"Hinata how…what?" Her face horrified. Hinata brushed the tears away then looked up a small smile graced her pale face.  
"Sakura, the most wonderful thing happened. Shino and Kiba saved me."  
"Thank goodness they found you in time." She smiled widely. "They make such a cute couple don't you think. So where have you been staying?"  
"I am staying with my…my." A mischievous seductive smile appeared on her face. "I am staying with my fiancée's."  
"You're what? Since when did you hook up with a guy? However, that explains that happy satisfied look on your face earlier. "Sakura snickered then stopped suddenly. "Wait you said fiancée's as in plural!?"  
"Yes I did. I am engaged to two wonderful gorgeous men." She winked.  
"Two…gorgeous…guys! Hinata, you are so shy and innocent! How did you land not one but two guys?" Sakura sputtered. "Who?…you have to tell me!" She squealed jumping up and down in excitement. Blushing red Hinata told her all about her last four days as they worked.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight." Tsunade said taking a swig from her hidden sake stash. "You both want to marry Hinata Hyuuga?"  
"Yes Hokage." Shino said emotionless. "We also would like to marry each other." Pointing to Kiba and himself.  
"Well hot damn!" She said slamming her hand excitedly on the table. "We haven't had a threesome wedding since Anko married Izumo and Kotetsu. Hey Shizune! Get your ass in here!" She screamed then downed another glass of sake.  
"Yes Lady Tsunade."  
"Shizune guess what?!" She snorted. Shizune raised an eyebrow realizing Tsunade was on her way to being drunk.  
"Besides seeing that you found your hidden sake…what."  
"We are going to have another threesome wedding soon!" Tsunade laughed joyfully. Shizune raised her eyebrow again as she turned to look at Shino and Kiba. She knew about the young couple and was a big supporter of their relationship unlike many of the narrow-minded villagers.  
"Lady Tsunade, I think you have had excessively much to drink. It takes three to have a three-person marriage. Shino and Kiba are only two people." Shizune shook her head sadly. Tsunade looking at her friend as if she was crazy and laughed.  
"Shizune I am not drunk…well not that drunk. No silly, Shino and Kiba here want to marry the sweet little Hinata Hyuuga. Don't they just make the cutest couple? I always thought Team eight had chemistry going on between all three." She snorted pouring another drink.  
"They do, but what about Hiashi? There is no way he is okay with this." Shizune asked.  
"Who cares what that bastard thinks? He tried to marry her to her fucking cousin. Just sick I am telling you!" Kiba roared. Placing a calming hand on his lover, Shino pushed up his glasses on his forehead.  
"Hinata is of legal age to make her own decisions. She is also no longer living in the Hyuuga compound since four days ago when Neji tried to force himself on her. He beat her up pretty bad."  
"What!" Tsunade screamed jumping up from her chair. "Shizune! I want that jerk brought in right away!"  
Slamming her fist on the table causing paper to fly everywhere.  
"Will she press charges if we bring him in?" Shizune asked as she faced them.  
"I doubt it. I think she just wants to forget it." A stoic Shino replied.  
"It's true; she made me swear I would not go after Neji." Kiba replied angrily his fists clenched.  
"Let it go Kiba." Shino told him giving his shoulder a tender squeeze to calm him.  
"Even if she won't press charges, I want that asshole brought in. I think a little talk with Ibiki and I will straighten him out." She smiled wickedly. "Now since you two are thinking about starting a family I believe a change of pace is in order. I am going to continue training Hinata as a medic nin. The girl has a natural gift for it. Now you two are both excellent jounin and have high marks. Therefore, I think it is time to give both of you your own genin teams to train. With it you will receive a pay raise." Kiba jumped and hooted.  
"It would be an honour." Shino said with a big smile hidden behind his collar. "Thank you Hokage."

* * *

"But Hinata... Are you absolutely sure that you don't want me to stay till Shino and Kiba get here?" Sakura worryingly asked her friend as they stood outside the hospital. Snowflakes had begun to fall.  
"Oh no, Sakura, get home to Naruto. I will be fine and they will be here any minute." She smiled.  
"Okay then, have fun! I'll talk to you later." She waved goodbye before running off before the snow storming eventually coming up. Hinata stood waiting watching the snow flakes gently fall to the ground. She sighed happily.  
"So there you are wife. I have been looking everywhere for you. It's not nice to worry me so." Neji sneered, who just showed up here from nowhere.  
Hinata gasped, but before she could run, he shoved her roughly up against the building. She felt the sharp blade of a kunai to her throat.  
"Neji let me go! I am not your wife nor will I ever be!" She cried.  
"Shut up bitch. If I say you are, you are. You better get use to doing what I tell you." He spat at her.  
"Now let's head home, your dear daddy is waiting. "Before she could scream, she felt pressure on the back of her neck. She felt darkness close in on her as Neji threw her body over his shoulder. Her last thoughts were of Shino and Kiba. 'Please help me my loves!'

* * *

Continue coming soon...

Author's note: Okay, on chapter 7, I'll be the one who continue and don't worry, I'll do it as fast as I can, but right now, i'm trying to complete the chapter for "Beloved" so it might be late, but let's not hope so! Thanks again, folks! - Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady.


	7. Heartless and Pain day 4

**Author's note:** _**Thank you all so much for reading, reviews or faved! It's not mine turn for this chapter 7 and I have to warn you guys about sensitive page, it's attempt rape, violence and language. So please if any of you feel uncomfortable about this, leave immediately. On other hand, enjoy reading! - Dana aka Gordafaird **_

**_P.S, just some slight change in some sentence, I was not really satisfied about this... _**

* * *

**Seven Nights**

**Chapter 7, Heartless, and Pain day 4**

* * *

Hours later, Shino and Kiba left Hokage office, after long discussion about the threesome marriage and their future, but they knew that Hinata's shift was over and they were running out for picking up her up and telling her about their happy news. However, when they finally stepped to the hospital, Hinata was not outside of the door and Shino said; "Perhaps, she's still working." And they went inside for check, but one of nurses said: "I'm sorry, but Hyuuga Hinata just left for few minutes with Haruno Sakura." "Damnit! We told her, not going out alone!" Kiba burst. 

"Calm down Kiba, maybe she joined Sakura to Naruto's apartment." "That's not what we agreed about! Hinata would never want to face her old crush again and you know that, Shino! What if..? No… it can't be…" "What Kiba?" Nevertheless, Kiba wasted no time, but rushed outside, sniffing with his sensitive nose, his face went pale; "No… NO!" "Kiba?!" Shino began to worry as well, as soon as he also went outside and used his kikaichu and he became pale as Kiba… "You're right, Kiba. Something is wrong… Hinata knew that she wasn't suppose to leave, until we came, right?" "Shino… Its Neji's scent! I knew it! That son of bitch would not give up!" "Damnit! We gotta find her, let's catch Akamaru and go!" And both of them disappeared.

* * *

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. It took a few moments for her head to clear. She recognized the room, immediately, her old room, and her writs and ankles was tied with chakra draining wire and she could feel the pain already, as if it was cutting more and more inside of her skin, on each move. Suddenly the door slams opened and she recognized the familiar, but unwelcome voice; "Well, well, well! Look, who's here? Isn't that pathetic sister of mine?" Hanabi, Hinata's five-year younger sister, who always made sure many times that Hinata, got trouble, even though most of pranks were Hanabi's fault. 

"H-hanabi… w-what's g-go-oing on? Why am I t-tied up?" she asked with stutter voice. "Umm well…" Hanabi made her faces by pretending to think; "I think that if I remember correctly, they tied you up to make sure that you don't escape our household this time! That's right!"

Suddenly some shadow stood behind Hanabi and said; "So, she's finally awake now? Took long enough huh!" Neji, who glared Hinata with hatred; "Hanabi-sama. Leave now! I have something to deal with my wife!"

"Fine, but don't forget that father wants you both to his meeting about one hour!" With that, Hanabi turned her heal and hastily left the room. Once the door closed and both of them were alone without any witness, Neji came closer to terrified Hinata, who helplessly tried to remove the wire. "Don't try move or you'll might have blood on your writs." His cold, but malice voice, familiar voice, she knew exactly what he was thinking about and Hinata stared at her cousin. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not hide the sheer terror running through every nerve ending in her body. She felt sick as Neji knelt down next to her his eyes leering up and down her body with smirk on his face. How much would he not smile about how helpless and frighten she really was this time? In addition, she noticed that her nails, about that night he tried to rape her, while she was sleeping, scared his left eye. His white cold hand slowly ran down her neck between the valley of her breast to her stomach the whole time he sneered at her with a mix of hate and lust.

"Neji, please don't hurt me. Please let me go, I'm begging…" Her words cut off as he slapped her face, faster than second.

"Shut up bitch! You ruined everything! Hinata-sama… I had been waiting for this, yes. You could have made things easier, you could have just lain still at your warm bed, but instead you have to make things worse and… I am furious! Not only that you disobeyed me, but almost killed me, you fucking cunt!" His hand slapped her again. She could taste the metal taste of blood in her mouth as here her lip split open and her tears running down her face as she wimp over his unacceptable touch over her breasts.

"Now stay quiet and do as I said." Moreover, he stood up, as he began open up his white pants. Hinata panicked; watching him pulling off and forcing her with his own way, was the last thing she wants to be through again and she immediately closes her eyes. Pulling out his dick, he stepped near Hinata's face with his usual smirk; "Now, open your mouth and suck it."

Hinata still refuse opening her eyes, she didn't want to see or even taste the disgusting thing. Neji lost immediately his patience; he grabbed her hair and pushed her further to his manhood, screaming, "SUCK IT! NOW! You're my wife!" Feeling the thing on her check, she felt blood on her sore lips; she finally had courage to answer: "No, I'm not your wife. I' am Kiba's and Shino's wife!"

"What did you said? Come again?" He pulled her hair further to his cock and trying to turning her face away from it, she manage answer loader; "I' am in engage with Kiba and Shino!" Neji's hand shaking her hair front and back, that made her screaming; "Why you little…" and finally made put his manhood on her mouth, pushing her head further to her throat. Choking as she was, trying to move away, while the wires around her writs and ankles burns, but he kept pulling her head further, while he was panting over pleasure, he was on way of coming.

"I will show you, ah! Who belongs…ah to whom! You filthy… whore!" Hinata trying to catch the breath, as Neji pushed her face harder and faster. "Yes…oh yes! Ah! That's it, bitch! Keep sucking… ah! AH!" And as expected he come right on her throat as he pulled it out, he continue spilling the seed on her face and hair, while she coughed, the taste of seeds was so disgusting that she wanted to spit those things out, but he didn't let her. Instead, he slapped her twice on both sides of her cheeks and she could felt sperms, blood, and tears running all over her face at the same time. Never had she felt so dirty and so humiliated, until this. Not even those times, her father whipped her with bambucane, every time she failed her chores or training. "Anyway, the maids are coming to clean and dress you up. About a 30minutes you will be at your father office with official engagement ceremony and the elders will be there as the witness. So you better shut up and behave, you hear me?!" The answer was only her sobbing. "Good girl." Patting her head as if he treated an animal, he called after two maids and moved out from her room, closing it again and he even told the maids to guard her on every step she does.

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, Hinata was dressed up with white kimono with nice decoration with small flowers, her face was now clean, and the maids put the extra make-up to cover the bruises Neji caused. But all she did was crying, begging them to let her go, but one of maids, just kept holding her still, while continue with their duties, no words except Hinata's pleads were heard. In meanwhile at Hiashi's office, everyone was waiting impatiently, Hanabi just sighed and hoped that Hinata would hurry up, so everyone could go home, and she could continue with her home works. Neji who just forced her to blowjob, just sat beside his uncle, pretending that nothing ever happened. As calm as he was, he drank his tea. Suddenly they could hear footsteps and all of them thought: 'About time she shows up!' Indeed Hinata did arrive with all red puffs around her eyes from her crying, while the maids pushing her further inside of this office and they bowed and left. Hiashi pull his teacup down, giving her his ice-cold glare, he looked at the elders from Main Council and all of them nod, letting him speak first; "Hinata… I 'am deeply furious with you. All of my life, never I had been as disappointed with you as like this! In fact, not only that you refuse doing as you are told to; you also shame over our clan and our honor and that I will not tolerate that! And there are no excuses of why you ran away; you left your duty as future heir and for being part of Main House!" 

All of the elders starred at the girl with no emotions and Hanabi just smirked over their father's lecture, Neji said nothing as well and Hiashi continue: "But it doesn't matter now. Neji brought our heir back as she should be and I 'am now available to consider Hinata Hyuuga a marriage with our Hyuuga prodigy, the genius in our clan. Of course, the marriage ceremony will take time, but it won't stop us to get them engaged and ready for full ceremony about three days and…"

"No…" she whispered. Everyone turned their head over to heiress and suddenly she opened her eyes, giving her father her glance, answering with less stutter; "N-no. I wi-will n-not ma-marry him. Not tod-day nor tomorrow nor e-ever! Hokage will not let it happened… they… already…"

"Already what!? What did you told to Hokage and who told her what!?" Hiashi roared, his fists clenched as the elders were whispering to each other and Neji glared her with his white cold eyes, trying his best not exploding in rage. But again, he remembered the names she mentioned, before he committed his action, he suddenly gave her his angelic smile, so innocent that it even crept Hanabi a lot. No one was used to see Neji smiling like a innocent child and he said: "Well of what she told me, when I cross rehearse her, she said that she's already engage, not with one, but two men, who happens to be from her own team. Isn't that right, Hinata-sama?"

Everyone didn't know of what to say or knowing about what their Lord was thinking, Hiashi was too shocked as well. Neji decided to continue; "One man isn't enough for Hinata-sama, isn't it? And unfortunately what I understand, both Inuzuka and Aburame are faggots who committed their sins by loving each other in unnatural and disgraceful way…but of course men cannot implant their children, so obviously they come up with idea. Why not using their only female company as not only their wife, but also producer to their seeds, so they can continue doing their things each other. And their woman will nurse their filthy children. Yet, Hinata-sama probably thinks that they love her, while their real plans only want a Hyuuga blood limit so…"

"ENOUGH!!" Hiashi roared that everyone jumped in surprise and fear, not even the elders said anything. "I don't want to hear anything like this! That will never happen! Our noble clan, are known for our purest and strongest blood limit as it should be and nothing will be change by that!" Starring at his daughter with rage in his palm, he said; "Hinata! You will marry Neji Hyuuga about 3days and that's the final! Now get out of my sight!" With that, he stopped looking at her with grunt in his face, expecting her to go back to her room. He didn't need to say it twice, because Hinata ran without taking any consideration for anything, but she knew that there was no way of escaping, because she saw four guards with same pure blood limit standing outside of the office and they had their orders to lead her back to her room. As soon as they locked her inside, she throws herself to the bed, sobbing allowed. She didn't care if anyone heard her crying, first the kidnapping, then the horrible blowjob and now this, that terrible engagement.

* * *

Another night came and she hadn't stop crying, all she could think about, was about the plans of escaping, but her door was locked and the window was sealed so she couldn't even broke the window down and it was so cold, because of hardest winter here in Konoha. To survive this nightmare, she start thinking about the days she spent with her two lovers, Kiba and Shino. Those days that made her so happy and so satisfied, that she even believed the dreams coming true, her independent, the new job and best of all, their love for her. She was not only their only woman, but also their night's mistress. She understood, the day she was like every girl, when the night turned her to their mistress, their star, their queen. She didn't believed Neji's bullshit about that Kiba and Shino only using her for producing children. She knew Kiba and Shino most of all. In fact she wanted babies with them, because they all three loved each other and not just because they couldn't get pregnant. Not even with their sexy Justus, she remembered with smile. Sometimes they used to teasing her, by turning themselves to naked horny girls, only to their sensei's dismay and while Kurenai chased them for doing so, she only laughed at this incident. Beside it was first time, Hinata laughed so much that her back hurts. Those times was wonderful, she always thinking about them every time she was hurt by her own family. Her team was her only family and comfort and Kurenai was her mother figure. Hoping to being rescued or escape for another day, she finally let the sleep overcome her.

* * *

**Authors note;** _**Thank you so much for reading, but don't forget review! I would be happy if you readers comments something, because it means a lot! So Yes, it's only about three days before the wedding! GAH! How are Kiba and Shino being able to stop this? Is Hokage and their friends going to help? Will Hinata escape in time or does Neji or Hiashi have other plans to keep her in their golden cage? Well stay tuned! **_

_**Marie aka Moonwitch1, if she's not too busy, it's her turn to continue with chapter 8. thank you all and Merry Christmas! - Dana aka Gordafaird**_


	8. Wrath day 5

Seven Nights**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8, Wrath**

* * *

It was a late morning and Shino had just finished talking with Lady Tsunade after spending the evening outside the Hyuga main compound. Their demands to see Hinata had been ignored. When Kiba had resorted to throwing stones at the mansion ANBU had been called in by Hiashi. In his words to remove the deviants. Shino met with Tsunade as soon as she entered her office. He was not happy with the results. His kikaichu buzzed angrily under his skin. 

Shino watched as an angry and impatient Kiba paced back and forth in front of him. They met in the woods close to where Hinata was being held.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade said there is nothing she can do. She is our wife-to-be and those fucking bastards have kidnapped her! Kami-sama only knows what that Neji is doing to her."

"I know Kiba, but apparently she received notice this morning that Neji and our Hinata intend to marry in three days. What I don't understand is the papers had her signature on them. It is either a forgery or she was forced to sign it." His voice low and icy.

"Well if that is the case, why is she accepting the request? Fucking hell she already accepted our request for marriage before that hair care wearing rapist did!" Kiba yelled throwing his fist into a nearby tree. Shino placed his arms around him.

"Kiba please calm down."

"I can't Shino, that sicko has our beautiful Hinata. What if he...he oh hell I swear if he touches her I will kill him!" Kiba yelled. Shino cursed under his breath at the thought of someone other than Kiba or himself touching Hinata intimately.

"I know and we need to do something quickly, but we will have to do it ourselves. I am afraid that Lady Tsunade fears the Hyuga clan power too much. She doesn't seem to even be question the signature. We will have to find and rescue Hinata ourselves even if we have to bend some of Konoha's rules." Shino said softly rubbing Kiba's back in a soothing motion. Clenching his fists tightly Kiba turned and looked at Shino. Shino could see that he was holding back tears.

"I don't care if we break ever damn law in all of Fire nation! I love her and the three of us are meant to be together!" Wrapping his arms around Shino's neck Kiba sighed heavily, his face buried in his lover's large coat.

"I love her dearly too and I want the three of us to become an official family soon. When that day comes I am never letting go of either one of you. You are both my precious some ones." Shino said softly. Kiba lifted his head from Shino's shoulder bringing his lips softly down on the others. Pulling back he grinned his toothy fang grin.

"You're my special someone also Shino. Hinata and you are both my true loves. I think I have known that from the moment we were all teamed together, I was just to pig headed to see it right away." Shino smiled it was just a small curve of the side of his lip but definitely a Shino smile. Akamaru barked loudly. Shino looked down pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Akamaru, we love you too." He patted the dog. Looking at Kiba's questioning face he laughed." I have been around you long enough to figure out a little bit of what he is saying. He is part of our new family too." Giving him another quick kiss Kiba laughed.

"You're the best Shino." Nodding slightly the two both grew more serious.

"So what is the plan to get our woman back? "Kiba asked.

"Right now all we can do is stake out the mansion until we see a way in or they bring her out." Shino sighed. "I have sent my kikaichu to look for any weaknesses but so far nothing. If we have to we will grab her when they go to the temple for the marriage ceremony "

"Like hell that is ever going to happen as long as I am breathing." Kiba mumbled angrily.

"If we have to resort to force it would be good to have a few more allies on our side." Shino added then turned quickly to the sound of trees rustling.

"Who's there?" Hissed Kiba, before picking up the scent of friends. A smile began to form on his lips as he watched two figures drop down from the trees.

"I think we could be of help." Tenten said dropping down with Lee. "We couldn't help but over hear Shino with Lady Tsunade and we have come to offer our aid. I know Hinata and there is no way in hell she would want to marry that stuck up asshole of a cousin."

"I have to agree with my flower blossom Tenten. What Neji is doing is very unyouthful. We use to be best of friends but over the years he seemed to be slowly slipping away to madness. I fear for Little Hinata if he should marry her."

"Lee is right! Neji wants power and he will use Hinata to gain it with the clan and abuse her till he no longer needs her." A growl began to come from Kiba as he listened to what they were saying.

"Stay calm Kiba. I need you level headed." Shino said quietly.

"So we wait for the right time and then we strike." Kiba growled.

"Agreed!" Shino nodded. "Kiba I want you to run home and gather some supplies and weapons it maybe an awhile till we can get in. We have to make sure that the Hyuga clan or ANBU don't get wind of what we are doing. We must be patient." He tried to emphasize the last part.

"Alright Shino I will try and stay calm. I'll be back in a few minutes" Kiba sighed. Tenten smiled warmly at Lee as Kiba left before turning to Shino.

"So you three have finally realized your soul mates. Took you long enough. The rest of us knew it years ago no three man team has ever been as close as you guys." Tenten grinned as Lee wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It is true my flower blossom they are defiantly a close team very full of sexual springtime youth." Shino tried to not laugh at Lee's terminology.

"I see you two have grown closer also." Shino replied looking between the two.

"Yep, when I realized what an insane bastard Neji had become my eyes opened to see I already had a great guy. Sitting next to me the whole time just waiting for my love." Tenten smiled happily giving Lee a kiss. "Don't worry Shino, we will help you and Kiba get Hinata back just don't forget to invite us to the wedding." She giggled as she noticed a small blush on Shino's cheeks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**At **__**Hyuga Compound**_

She was having a wonderful dream she was lying naked between the two men she loved and they were all cuddled up under the warm blankets tired from making love. Hinata was jerked from her wonderful dream to the feel of cold water being dumped on her. It soaked quickly into her nightgown freezing her pale skin. "Wake up whore!" Neji's menacing voice rang through the fog of her sleepy brain. She prayed she would open her eyes to Kiba and Shino's bedroom and for it to be all a dream but she knew the horrible truth. She was Neji's prisoner.

"Bitch I said wake up. I have plans for my betrothed." He laughed eerily. The sound made her sick to her stomach. Before she could respond he grabbed a large handful of her long hair and jerked her head up painfully.

"Neji please," She begged as she looked into his eyes. What she saw sent terror throughout her body. He smiled as he began to leer at her body. The water making the nightgown clings to her body. Throwing her back against the bed he climbed on her straddling her legs. His hands pinning her arms above her head down.

"Looks like you have made yourself a wet mess wife. We had better get you out of those cold wet clothes." His voice mocking.

"Neji please let me go." She cried struggling under him and screaming out in frustration at him. "Fucking bastard! Get off me!" Her voice sobbed. He slapped her across the face she felt her lip split and bleed from the force.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me? You are nothing! Do you hear me nothing! You will do what I say and when I say till I end your pathetic life!" He screamed as he slapped her again. "Answer me whore!" When all he heard was her sobbing he stood up and grabbing her roughly he threw her to the floor.

"I said answer me!" He yelled spit flying from him.

"No" Her voice small as she cried. "I will not obey you."

"You bitch!" He cursed kicking her in the side causing her to scream in pain. Reaching down he pulled her up by her hair. "It is time for you to learn your place." Pushing her body up against the wall he pinned her. His knee pushed between her legs and his hand around her throat. He leaned in and roughly kissed her. She fought back biting his lip. He laughed.

"Oh I like it rough!" He sneered as he ripped the top of her nightgown. His lecherous eyes taking in her naked breasts as he pushed his knee into her. Hinata gasped as she realized what he intended to do and that she had no way of escaping.

"Neji no," She cried every breath she took had turned painful after he had kicked her. He just laughed sickly.

"Tell me you want me." He hissed into her ear. She trembled.

"No Neji." She gasped. "Kiba and Shino are the only men I want to touch me."

"Wrong answer!" He growled as he grabbed one of her breasts roughly and began twisting the nipple painfully. Hinata screamed. Letting go he smiled as he saw her sensitive flesh begin to bruise. With a chuckle, he grinned his hardened erection up against her. "Let's try this again. Tell me you want this!" Pushing himself against her harder. With strength she didn't know she had, she lifted her head and gave him a fixed glare. Her lips tight lined.

"Never! I will die before I ever say those words to you!" She spat. His face became enraged. She could see the veins in his forehead bulging.

"Then I will make you and if you die in the process so be it!" He sneered as he twisted her other nipple causing it to bruise and bleed. He let go as he listened to her screams. Making him harder then ever he reached to his pants as he began to unbutton them. But before he could take her, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Go away! I am busy!" He hissed turning back to pulling his pants down.

"Yeah I can hear that." Hanabi's voice called from the other side of the door. "But you are just going to stop. Father wants you and Hinata packed and ready in ten minutes." Letting go he let Hinata's body fall to the floor as he zipped up his pants and yanked the door open.

"Why!" He growled angrily to a snickering Hanabi.

"Well apparently father is concerned that her boy toys might try and come snatch her back. That and the clan council says Tsunade is questioning the validity of Hinata's signature. He wants you to both go the Hyuga cabin till the wedding as soon as possible. "

"Whatever…Scared old man afraid of a pathetic female Hokage and two worthless dogs?" He muttered pushing past her. "Tell the maids to have her cleaned and ready to go." Neji nodded to the bleeding and unconscious Hinata lying on the floor before walking off.

"Your one sick fucker Neji. " Hanabi whistled slowly. "Not that I care what you do with my worthless sister." With that she laughed and went to find one of the servants.

_

* * *

_

_Continue coming soon. _

_That's what the chapter 8, from Marie aka 1moonwtich, who wrote this and it's mine turn now for chapter 9. It's not the end yet. _

_It's also seems that Hyuga Clan cannot wait any longer to making sure that Hinata and Neji are married, instead of waiting for three days. But how are Shino, Kiba, Tenten and youthful Lee ever going save her, even there's risk of law breaking in Konoha, but also fighting against members from Hyuuga Clan? Just stay tuned and don't forget review, beside any suggestion are accepted, only that any flames won't have any replies. _

_Best regard, Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady_


	9. Runaway Bride day 5

**_Sorry for taking so long, but I had been really sad and couldn't concentrate for anything and thank you all so much for faves and reviews, oh my over 42 reviews! that's my personal record, srsly! Anyway here's the chapter, unfortunately no lemon this time, but it's coming sooner or later. I swear. Enjoy reading! - Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady_**

**Seven Nights**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9, Runaway bride, Day 5**

* * *

In early afternoon during minus degrees of cold, Shino and Kiba hidden themselves somewhere near Hyuga Compounded and both of them were nervous, they could see suddenly family members rushing out back and front and planning about something and suddenly a monk showed up. Knowing that some of Hyugamembers would discover them fast, Shino made sure of using his kikaichu buzzing around for checking, before attack as Shino, Kiba and Akamaru stayed many meters away. 

A Swollen fat monk with his snobby attitude, who wore all finest silk of his clothes, as the monk spoke shortly to Hyuga Leader Hiashi, before they both went inside to the cabin, just few minutes away from Hyuga compound. Shino and Kiba figured out that, the shrine will be the place, where Hinata was going to be forced to marriage, as they sent radio signal to Tenten.

Lee and Tenten who listen to their signal of wedding location, after they disappeared on other side, for preparation of attack after Tenten who was excellent spy, found out that the marriage will start already about less than twenty minutes. Before then they discussed the older plan about more time to beg others to help them with all forces, but things changed fast and there was no more time to ask others for supplies, all they had was their own tools and hope for saving Hinata before she even committed to the lifetime of marriage. Lee and Tenten, who knew Neji and Hyugamembers techniques so well, Tenten used dressing-up-jutsu, to look like any Hyugamembers, after they knocked down one Hyuga-guard and a maid. The time was already ticking.

* * *

Hinata suddenly woke up naked at the bathtub, as the maids immediately giving her fast scrub before they dragged her out from the bathtub, before Hinata could say anything or even think about what's going on. They started dried her body with towels as well as her long hair and the one maid began pulling on _shiromuku _the white kimono as the wedding dress, while the other maid worked fast with make-up and hairdressing, all bruises from top to toe has to vanish. But Hinata didn't give a damn, she felt apathetic, frozen by all fear and cold in this environment. One more maid come inside only to put her special wedding hat _watabōshi _and the jewels, her father ordered to put on and nothing word from the maidens ever spoke to Hinata, all they did was dressing her up as one of their duties for Hyuga household. When two other maids left, one maid stayed and was checking details, as she suddenly whispered to Hinata's ear; "Don't be afraid, Hinata..." 

Hinata noticed the familiar voice, she gasped by shock, as the maid covers her mouth with her hand and said; "It's me, Tenten, but don't say anything. Just do what I said. Everything is going to be alright. Your men and Lee-kun is coming for us." "B-but h-how did you?" Hinata tried to ask, but was interrupt by Tenten, who said; "There is no time, we have only few minutes until the others shows up and dragging you away, but I tell you one thing, as soon as we are at the shrine, they will coming for attack and be prepared, because nothing will be easy. In meanwhile, pretend that you're naive girl, happily to getting married." "Thank you so much, Tenten-chan..." Hinata said, hugging the girl, trying not to let the tears falling, Tenten hugged her back, whispering; "You're welcome, Hinata-chan, by the way, I can't wait for the wedding... with you and your men." As they stopped hugging each other, two maidens suddenly shows up and one of them said; "It's time now, Hinata-sama." As they bowed with no emotions and Tenten, still in jutsu, she did the same as Hinata stopped being apathetic, but bowed a slight back in respect as she pretend to be the bride and they began walking to the cabin.

Neji wearing white and black _haori-hakama_ waited together with the monk for almost now ten minutes and he grew already impatient at the same time, he made sure that he was using his byakugan to watch over the territory, only to make sure that no intruders gone inside as well at the other Hyuga family members. Lord Hiashi showed up at the Hyuga cabin also wearing _haori-hakama_ like all main and branch family members, except women and girls as they wore simple black kimonos. Hiashi was also very impatient as Hanabi come and told them that the maidens were finished with Hinata. Few minutes later, a doll-alike Hinata shows up as three maidens followed behind her as expected. Totally paled with no emotions as she rather looked like a white ghost. She looked up first at her father with no emotion and then at her so-called fianceé who violated her for just now twelve minutes ago and as usual, Neji remain cold and pretend that nothing like this ever happened. Hanabi simply smirked, hoping that as soon as Hinata was married to the branch-member, the chances for being the heir coming closer and she just wanted the whole thing to end, so she could go back to her room and have some fun for her own.

On inside Neji was furious over that he was interrupted for having fun with his timid "wife" as Tenten lightly pushed Hinata forward to standing side by side with Neji, the music start rolling as the monk began walking first with the betrothed couple followed after them. Hinata not looking at Neji, walked beside him as Tenten were exactly behind her as the music were playing and the monk walked straight and other Hyugamembers follows after them. Lee disguised as guards followed behind the guests quietly and pretending that they're guarding the whole marriage rituals and hoping that things works as planned. However he become more worried whenever Shino or Kiba was going to send him and Tenten the signal in any minute, Hinata getting further to the alter.

Way there to the shrine, as Neji and Hinata stepped over to the alter, as the monk turned around at highest position and began murmur about voles as he poured saké over two small cups. Hinata barely listening to the monk's voles, too impatient about her men and Lee interrupting the wedding, until the monk began asking Neji if he was taking Hinata to his wife and so on and he answered yes impatiently and when it was Hinata's turn, as planned she looked straight to the monk, saying nothing, she kept silent as the monk began asking again if she was swearing love and loyalty to her future husband. All others, especially Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi become frustrated and impatient about Hinata's no answer, Hiashi said then that he approved the marriage, but before the monk ever could bring those cups, suddenly they heard some explosion just few meters away from the shrine. As everyone except Hinata and Tenten paying attention to explosion as all others impatiently using byakugan, one guard began pushing others forward as knocking down. Neji impatiently notice the fighting moves as Hiashi using the curse seal of bringing the guard down, but nothing happens as Neji used his fastest speed only to knock the intruder down with juuken as the jutsu vanished back to normal self. Lee was disclosed as he immediately stood up, ready for fight.

"You!? Lee?! How in the hell..." Neji trail as he become furious over this, but he's got no more time to think, when Tenten suddenly showed her moves as she began grabbing Hinata's arm as they took few steps away from him. As Hanabi noticed that the maid was not the same person, she toss kunai, but the girl catched it easily, as the smoke puffed and showed her real identity. "My, my, Hyuga Hanabi, hadn't you notice the Konaha's most known Weapon Mistress?" "Tenten..." Neji whispered, as he gave her evil glare, but the girl simply smirked as Hanabi yelled; "You bitch!" "Oh my, a young kid like you using the foul language, that sound very unyouthful to me."

Neji knew that Kiba and Shino would do this and did expect the attack, but nothing prepared him that it was his own teammates who started and were behind his back all the time. "Neji-san," Lee began speaking; "The reason why we're doing this, is because what you have done was very unyouthful by taking advantages of Hinata-sama, like animal and as shinobi, it is my duty to protect all ladies from all harms, especially from you, Neji-san!"

"Lee-kun is right, Neji! I never thought that you of all people would hurt a lady like this, especially your cousin!" Tenten said in agreement, pulling Hinata behind her as Tenten now showed her large scroll with plenties of weapons as Lee stood now in his typical taijutsu-style. Everyone who just stood still, highing their eyebrows, as Neji just smirked and said; "Heh! How thoughtful of you, but the fact is, she is mine! I had her first!" "WRONG ANSWER!" Someone roared as suddenly another explosion hit at the shrine, but this time with purple smokes come as everyone coughed, their byakugan was working less as suddenly two giant attacks sounding like motorsaw as someone roared; "GATSUUGA!!" Everyone tried their best to escape the attack as Neji using his kaiten only to smash both of them down. As Tenten and Lee fought other Hyugamembers, Neji discovered Kiba and Akamaru reveling themselves to disguise as both Kiba and Neji gave each other icy glare as Akamaru barked and sneered.

Hinata noticing Kiba's and Akamaru's present, she tried to walk forward, but suddenly Hiashi stood in way as he spoke: "This is all your fault! You brought the shame to our precious clan and because of this, you are no longer heir nor Hyuga! You have no father, nor sister nor anyone! You're dead to me!" Then she looked at her father straight in his eyes and said; "And you think I really care about it anymore? I had never been part of this so-called family, now please Hiashi, let me go." With no politeness in her voice nor naming his title, Hiashi's face became enraged, as she could see his forehead bulging, just like Neji showed her not even for thirty minutes ago, same anger, same hatred and same views of people and the world. She could no longer remember the father she once loved as a child nor her cousin who used to talk a lot about how cute she was, when she was little or when Hanabi was still a baby and innocent.

Hiashi prepared to using the green light as Hinata impatiently recognize the sign; the curse seal. And when he grabbed her arm harshly as he was going to hit her pan with the seal, the monk turns to kikaichu as they buzzed around him and attacking Hiashi as Hinata free herself from the sudden seal as she backed further away, when Hanabi helping Hiashi fighting merciless against kikaichu and Tenten who fought the young girl, even though the bugs didn't succeed killing Hiashi, they did broke his left arm, while Hanabi was knocked down by Tenten's weapons. Hinata realizing that Shino come behind her, whispered; "Shino-kun... h-how did you?" "It dosen't matter now, my love. Let's just get you out of here." While everyone was fighting as Hiashi refused to give up, with broken arm as he used all his chakra for attacking Shino, while the Aburame-boy ducked the juuken attacks with Hinata in his arms as they suddenly jumping away the alter, while Shino carried Hinata in bridal style. Tenten nodded at Shino as she said; "Go ahead, let me and Lee taking care of this mess." And she ran toward to Lee, who desperately need back-ups when he was fighting alone against Hyugamembers.

In meanwhile as both Kiba and Neji noticing that Shino was disappearing with Hinata, Kiba decided to stay only to make things up with Neji as he longed to. "Heh! Now then Shino had took our little mistress, I'm going to kill you, rapist!" He sneered as he prepared together with giant Akamaru for attack as Neji just smirked, answering; "And you really think you can stop me? I'am the most powerful jounin if you hadn't forgot, dogbreath! Oh by the way, I've heard that a faggot like you loves to get hurt back behind? Very well, I'll make sure that you'll really get's hurt...BADLY!"

"What's the matter, pansy? You're afraid of little dirty butt-sex? Well of I've heard from Tenten how much you sucked in sexlife, even by simple blowjob! You had to be very violent with no emotions, hadn't you?" "Because she asked for it, she's just a dumb girl like everyone." With that Neji using one of most powerful attack by 64th palm jutsu as Kiba did his best to protect all his chakras, lucky to have Akamaru who immediately attacked Neji by flying over him, only to pee and it hit Neji's eyes directly.

"ARGH!!! DAMNIT! You fucking mutt!" Neji roared as he trying to protect his eyes from all piss, Akamaru just gave him, while Kiba used his fangs to beat Neji up merciless as Neji ducked many times, while Akamaru was attacking him back behind. After all kickings, Neji was lying at the ground, bleeding and growling over the defeat, while Kiba and Akamaru decided not waiting, instead hurried after Shino and Hinata, as Lee and Tenten knocked down two last guards as they hurried after the others. Neji watching them disappearing, as he growled over the pain and humiliation; "Damnit! I'll get my revenge one day... you guys just wait, especially you, Hinata..."

* * *

One hour later 

Far away from the town, somewhere in forest, they stopped at the destination, where there's small mountain village with one motel. As Tenten and Lee bid Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata good bye and left to taking care of stopping ANBU or any Shinobi for following after them, the team hurried to the closest inn they could find. Entering they were greeted by a friendly elder woman. She didn't stood far away from the as she softly spoke; "How many nights for rooms?" Shino who still carried exhausted Hinata, answered; "We need one night at one room, please and also a bathroom."

"Well, we have one room with huge bed as well as we got bath facility, is there all?" None of the boys said anything as the woman told them the prices as Kiba payed. "Here is a key. I'm giving your the room directly connected to the largest main bath. I hope you three, including the dog enjoy the place." "Thank you" Kiba muttered as the woman handed him the key and the team hurried to the room. Opening the door Shino laid Hinata on the bed, Hinata feeling emotional and physical, curling herself into a ball as she trying to get some sleep. Shino and Kiba looking at her with the pain in their eyes, feeling guilt over that they didn't come for her sooner as she looked traumatized, but when any of them was going to say something, Hinata turned around to look at them with many emotions in her eyes, whispering; "My men... you c-came back.." Kiba and Shino moved forward as they immediately pulled her in their embrace for a longest time, since before Hinata was kidnapped. None of them, said anything as they just cuddled each other and as they laid down at the bed, the sleep took over for awhile.

Five hours later, Shino woke up first as he notice that the day was began getting darker and everything was peaceful, though he did wonder if Lee and Tenten were alright, after all he owned them big for helping them kidnapping Hinata away from that wedding. As expected, he sent away kikaichu to find out of what happened to the couple, while Hinata and Kiba still sleeping tight as Akamaru jumped after kikaichu for eventual help.

Watching Hinata and Kiba sleeping peacefully, he smiled, feeling himself protector of his teammates, his friends, his lovers and now his betroths. Realizing that he still wore heavy clothes, he rise up from his bed as he was taking of his coat and sunglasses and carefully pulling of Kiba's jacket, Hinata's wedding-hat and her jewels. As Shino covered his lovers with blanket, he decided to go out for food supplies as he need to know about informations from Lee and Tenten. Outside of the inn, he took few steps for looking around, waiting patiently after the message, at this moment his kikaichu finally shows up as they began showing their message by turning themselves to written language. Shino read it and felt a bit relieved, Tenten and Lee was fine, but kikaichu began showing bad news; Hyuga clan had been charging accusation against his clan and Inuzuka clan for kidnapping Hinata, but also because of trespassing Hyuga compound and it's already heard at Hokage's office and AN BU was still searching for them.

Shino stopped reading the message, it was already enough for him, everything was exhausting from yesterday to this day and he went back to the inn, only for checking inside at the room. But when he open the door, he saw both Kiba and Hinata already awake and Akamaru came back as he was petted by Kiba with his serious face. As Hinata laid still at the bed, not moving a itch, Kiba stood up as he said; "I guess that you got the news from your bugs as well?"

"Yes, but Kiba..."

"We can never go back." Kiba's tone was deadly serious.

"Kiba-kun... don't be so hasty, there's still chance.."

"Still chance for what? That Hinata would be kidnapped again and this time, it wouldn't be only by Neji! BUT THE WHOLE ARMY FROM KONOHA!! Have you ever thought about it, you know the law about trespassing other households and temples without permission and you are aware that we're risking our lives and becuase of that, we can't stay! We have to leave Konohakure for... good..."

"Kiba! Don't say that! I will talk to Hokage Tsunade, I'll ask my clan, your clan for protection, they can protect us, they..."

"Shino, you don't understand... do you? I never thought you would be so impulsive..." Kiba spoke as Shino flinch over his love's comment. "I mean it every word... Hokage Tsunade won't help us, not becuase she dosen't want to, but because she can't. She dosen't have ultimate power over this land for doing this. Hyuga clan won't give up, they will even kill us and Hinata, if they find us, their pride and secrets of byakugan comes first, no matter what reasons. I know this, because..." Kiba stopped talking as he looked down at Hinata who hasn't said anything yet. He stroke her hair as he saw Shino straight in his eyes and said; "As we know about the family more than anyone, they've being raised to protect their clan no matter what, by then love and compassion has no place in their cruelty. And falling in love is the weakness they've loathed so much, do you even know how her mother died, why so many Hyuga women dies in early ages?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but they've giving too many births..." "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... th-that is...not how... mother died..." Hinata suddenly spoken. "Mother... she... she never knew father, she was Hyuga, but she lived in other village in Konohakure and unlike many others, she was a free spirit. Her mother was too sick to raise her and her father was always either at war or other business, mother was raised by a medicine nin, who also taught her other ninjustu techniques, just like me..." She smiled when she spoke warmly about her mother, but then she frown, still not turning around to face her men, she continued; "But then her parents suddenly got killed by enemies during the war and her uncle, who was Elder Council-member, he decided to marry her with my father and she had to leave everything she loved behind, only to move into this compound and spent her life with him..."

"So that's it. She just lived her life with your father with no question or anything?" Kiba suddenly interrupt as Shino giving him a angry glare.

"Actually she never wanted to marry him, but in times like war and sudden lost of family members, she had no choice and her house was burned to the ground and no they never loved each other, I mean she was so young and he was already adult and a clan leader and as a young bride, she was terrified of him. I don't know the details, but I remember clearly as a child that he was really harsh on her, treated her more like a pet, than his wife and... Then when she was getting her second birth with Hanabi, it was terrible, I could remember watching and hearing her screaming of pain still clear as if was yesterday, as I was crying over her, but when I was going to touch her, father suddenly came inside as he pushed me harsh aside and told me to get out and I was pulled outside and had to wait forever... but when Hanabi finally come out and hearing her screaming, mother was suddenly quiet and as I was about going inside, the door was opened as I could see father stepping out with stern face, not looking at me as he said; _"Your mother won't have much time. Go and see her."_ I rushed to my mother. All I saw was blood everywhere, at futon, between her legs and sheets, even the floor around her was filled with blood as she was looking at me, panting with small smile. Her face was so red and her white eyes tired, but she was strong enough to hold me and stroking my hair for the last time and whispering softly that everything was going to be alright and then father suddenly stood behind me..."

Hinata curling herself to a ball, as she was shaking and tears were rolling to her eyes; "But... mother didn't died by giving a birth, m-my father... he decided t-to end her life, b-by juuken attack... a simple attack at her head and h-her heart... stopped beating... I remember I was crying over and over mother, begging father to taking her back, but he just giving me his cold glare and said; _"She is not coming back! She is dead, live with it." "B-but ... but... why fa-father!? I... I wa..want my mommy!"_ And I could feel the smack as I fell on the floor, crying even more, while everyone just starring, not doing anything, they didn't even flinch when he killed her.. and his simple answer was; _"Betrayal,"_ That was all he said and since that most horrible day, I could never get over this, at the same time, mentioning her name was forbidden, nobody talked about her, I never really knew why she would betray father and how, but I never got the answer... and I don't know... if I ever going to have the answer for.. the real truth..." Kiba and Shino decided to lay down on each side for holding their little mistress tight, Kiba was looking at her eyes as Shino was behind her back, lulling her to sleep as Kiba stroking her hair and kissing her sweaty temple. Soon as the night was coming and the stars were shining bright, the sleepiness was finally taking over for exhausted lovers.

Continue coming soon...

* * *

_Well what do you think now? And how are team 8 suppose to move on now, ANBU is still after them as well as Hyuga Clan. Will they ever coming home safe in peace? And if that, how are they going to face Hokage Tsunade and even Tenten and Lee are in trouble as well. And at last will "the threesome wedding" ever coming true at last? Stay tune... Marie aka 1moonwitch is writing the chapter 10. - Dana aka Gordafaird, Persianlady _


	10. Night Begins to Fall day 5

Author's note; _Hi I just want to say that, Marie and I are really sorry for taking so long, those problems was because not only that Marie was busy with her children, she was also sick as well and I didn't feel really good and had other problem issues. We're really sorry and hopefully I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter 10. Number 11 is coming soon as well. It's Marie who wrote chapter 10 and 11. Next time it's mine turn with chapter 12 and 13. Enjoy! _

_-Dana aka Gordafaird, Persianlady_

**Night Begins to Fall**

Chapter 10 – Day5

"This is just not my fucking day!" Tsunade huffed loudly. Again Shizune had removed her hidden sake stash.

"Damn Hyuga Clan. Nothing but trouble! "She cursed loudly as she lifted a floor board by her desk. After a few hard tugs the wood lifted revealing a hollow space with her favorite sake hidden in it's depths.

"Yes!" She smiled triumphantly at her new found treasure, gingerly picking it up and cradling it like a newborn babe. Dropping wearily onto her chair, she poured a large glass. Leaning back she sighed closing her eyes. The day had been a true nightmare. She had five missing jounin. A furious clan leader screaming for two of her jounin's heads on a platter. The two jounin's own clan's screaming foul play and kidnapping of their sons intended wife. Not to mention the whole mess of two scrolls asking for Hinata in marriage. Both contained her signature. Deep down she knew one was a fake, some how it just had to be. For wasn't it just a few days ago she had agreed to the happy union of the former Team 8 members. So why did the next day did she receive this scroll saying she was marrying her cousin.

"Damn… if I could just prove this is a forgery or a cohearst signature then the Hyuga clan would be infraction of the original marriage contract .Making them unable to press charges against the Inuzuka or Aburame boys." Her hand reaching for the two documents.

" In fact they would be in serious trouble for kidnapping , coercion, fraud among numerous other charges,"

A loud knock on the door bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She hissed annoyed. Looking up she watch as the Shikamaru and his father entered followed by Shizune. Her eyes narrowed seeing Shizune.

"Don't even think about it or I swear Shizune…"

"Oh don't get your feathers ruffled." Shizune scoffed pulling up a chair. Tonton squealing to be held. "Just pour me a damn glass!" Picking up her pet she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Those Hyuga's are something else." Tsunade nodded to her best friend before looking over at the two silent Nara's.

"So any news on our little runaways?"

"Lee and Tenten were spotted but fled quickly out of Konoha when they caught on to us following them. I think they came back to gather information… " Shikato voice trailed off as Tsunade frowned.

"I actually feel sorry for them. We all know that this was done to save Hinata from her damn clan." Tsunade sighed loudly quickly downing another glass. She welcomed the familiar burn as the sake slid down her throat.

"I for one am glad they helped. Nice to see also Lee finally gave up chasing Sakura. I think Tenten is much more suited for him. Sakura is to high maintenance and temperamental." Shizune smiled as she swirled the liquid in the cup she held.

"That still doesn't help with out problem." Tsunade scowled throwing the two marriage contracts on the desk.

"Wait." Shikamaru said grabbing the contracts. Everyone in the room became quiet as they watched him study the two documents.

"Got something." His voice drolled." See this small spot next to the signature?" His finger pointing to the Hyuga clan marriage scroll and Hinata's signature.

"Ya what of it? It's just an ink splotch." Tsunade snickered the alcohol slowly seeping into her brain.

"No it's not it is a jutsu mark." He rolled his eyes as the two women gave him blank stares. "Troublesome." He muttered before making a few hand signs. A small poof and a small scroll appeared on the desk.

"What the hell!" Tsunade gasped gingerly picking it up.

"It is a trick many genin students use to cheat on tests. What looks like an ink spot is actually a dried blood drop. When used with the right hand signs it connects to a document previously written. Say as in test answers or a cheat sheet. "He yawned bored.

"Well this is no cheat sheet." Tsunade smiled as she read the scroll.

"What is it." Shizune whined in anticipation.

"What it is the loop hole we have been looking for. We got those damn Hyuga bastards." Tsunade smirked sitting back down in her desk. Her hand sliding the scroll to her friend and assistant.

"Oh Kami, this is just horrible. The poor girl." Shizune gasped as she read the paper.

"You are going to fill us in on this?" The older Nara sighed pointing over to the scroll.

"What we have is a signed document by Hinata Hyuga detailing her kidnapping, attempted rape by her cousin Neji and the clan's forced marriage. "

"Neji tried to rape Hinata!" Shikamaru growled angrily at hearing his friend being violated by a fellow jounin. His fists clenched tightly.

"Don't worry Shikamaru he will be severely punished." Tsunade said calmly. As his father patted his shoulder giving him a reassuring nod.

"Smart girl. She must have realized there was a chance my boy Shikamaru would recognize that genin jutsu trick." Shikato boasted.

"Shizune I want you to have the ANBU bring in Hiashi Hyuga and Neji Hyuga for questioning. I think Ibiki will enjoy interrogating those bastards. In fact I want all of the Hyuga clan elders brought in." Tsunade smiled a sly smile folding her hands on the table.

"They will be lucky if I don't ban the whole damn clan from Konoha for this. If not locking them up for the rest of their miserable lives."

"You wouldn't do that. What about the need of their byakugan?" Shizune inhaled gasp bringing a squeal from Tonton.

"I don't give a damn. I will not tolerate cruelty like this in my village. I have no problem banning half of the clan. In fact it wouldn't be a bad idea to give Hinata rule of the clan." Everyone in the room stared at her in surprise.

" When I mean clan I mean joining the house with the main and weeding out the council and other cretins that have had control for to long."

"Tsunade you think that Hinata might not be the only victim of the clan?" Shikamaru asked a frown etching on his normally lazy face.

"I have heard rumors of how other woman have been treated." Shizune retorted.

"Hmmm…I think we have all heard things about the treatment of Hyuga woman. We will just have to see what Ibiki's little interrogation techniques bring out." She smiled wickedly at the thought of that horrid Hiashi being tortured.

"What about our little runaways?" Shizune asked. "Since we have this new evidence they have no reason to stay away."

"Let's let them be for a few days. I don't want to have Hinata here as we upturn the Hyuga clan. She has been through enough so let her, Aburame, and Inuzuka enjoy some time away from Konoha. "

"What about Lee and Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let them be also. They also deserve a little vacation for the unselfish act they performed helping their fellow jounin." Letting out a happy sigh she poured another drink holding it up as a cheer.

"To the end of the Hyuga clan and their ruthless behavior. "She smiled before downing the drink in one gulp.

"Now off with you all. " She waved her hand at the Nara's. Shizune getting up to inform the ANBU.

"Oh and Shizune make sure that the Aburame and Inuzuka families are given the happy news. They will probably want to get started on wedding preparations for our soon to be happy threesome."

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Shizune smiled happily closing the door behind her.

* * *

**WHOA!! I know that was short, but don't worry next chapter will be much longer! ) - Dana **


	11. The Midnight Hour day 5

_Authors note; Marie aka, 1moonwitch has wrote the chapter 11, please be aware that it contains lemon and slight yaoi. If some of you who dosen't like reading those scenes, please leave imminently. Thank you. Oh and one more thing, do not forget to review! We need your opinions!- Dana aka Gordafaird, Persianlady _

**The Midnight Hour**

Chapter 11, Day 5

Hinata woke a small sob leaving her lips. Sitting up she sighed realizing it had just been a nightmare. She wasn't back with her clan. Neji's hands touching her. She cringed remembering what he had done to her. Looking at the two men she loved sound asleep her heart filled with warmth. She could see the exhaustion on their gorgeous faces. She smiled happily.

'_They came for me._' She sighed happily in her head. "_My men truly love me as much as I love them_.'

Slowly moving out of their loving embraces she slid down to the bottom of the bed. Her bare feet were touching the cold floor. Gingerly standing up she felt the ache in her muscles and the pain of the bruises Neji had inflicted on her. She held the side of her ribs. They still ached when she breathed too deeply.

She slowly made her way to the bath. She still felt dirty from her cousin's touch. Turning on the heater she let the large bath heat up as she slowly removed what was left of her wedding clothes. Tossing them into a far corner. The thought of setting them on fire running through her mind. She never wanted to think about what had happened ever again. Standing in front of the floor length mirror she turned taking in the bruise that covered half of her side. Touching it with her finger tips she cringed in pain. She knew she was lucky he had not broken her ribs with that kick. Tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks as she saw the finger print bruises on her arms and wrist among other places. Prints left by Neji's cruel wicked fingers. Covering her face with her hands she sobbed loudly. Fear and pain filled her body sending her to her knees. She lay naked sobbing on the cold tiled floor.

Shino shifted on the bed his hand brushing the spot Hinata was, only to find it bare.

"Hinata?" He mumbled sleepy. When it heard no response he sat up giving Kiba a nudge.

"Wh…what?" Kiba sputtered sitting up. "Did they find us?"

"No but Hinata is missing." Shino frowned. Kiba sniffed the air and his shoulders relaxed.

"Bathroom." He pointed. Both jumped out from the covers when they heard a small sob come from the bathroom.

"Hinata…?!" Shino gasped his worried voice filling the tiled room.

"What's wrong?" Kiba called running into the room hearing his lover's troubled voice.

"Oh Hinata-hime please don't cry." Shino cooed softly as he knelt down pulling her sobbing body into his arms. A cry of pain left her lips as his hand brushed her ribs.

"Oh Kami what the hell!" Kiba cursed loudly as he took in her bruised naked body.

Shino pulled back his eyes traveling over her body. Taking in the cuts and bruises surrounding her nipples down to the large bruise covering her side. His anger grew as he took in the others that marred her body.

"Hinata!" His voice shuddered. "Who did this to you…Neji?" Both watched as she nodded slowly before burying her face in Shino's bare chest.

"I am going to kill that fucking bastard!" Kiba screamed loudly his fists clenched tightly.

"Later Kiba." Shino whispered before his eyes looked down at the woman he loved lying in his arms shaking and pained. So many emotions crossed those honey hazel eyes as he looked up at Kiba. Kiba nearly broke into tears seeing the pain in the ones he loved.

"She needs us now." Shino whispered his arms lifting her up in his arms. He tried to be as gentle as he could but the look of pain still marred her face.

"Let's get her into the warm water. It should help ease some of the pain. I know a little healing jutsu. Hana show me how when I was home a week ago. " Shino gave him a questioning look.

"I felt bad that I couldn't do more for her last time. When we found her in the snow." His hands unbuttoning his pants and tugging them off.

Shino smiled at his now naked lover. Leaning over he whispering into his ear.

"You know for all the gruff tuff guy act you try to always show…underneath your just a sweet little puppy dog." Shino gave him a small smirk. He laughed when he saw Kiba's annoyed look and scoffing scowl. Dropping into the bathwater Kiba held his arms out.

"Give her to me." Shino gently handed Hinata to him before removing his own clothes and joining them. Kiba leaned into Shino giving him a passionate kiss before handing Hinata back as Shino sat on the ledge. Kiba moved closer his face scrunched up in concentration. A small green glow came to his hands as he moved them slowly over Hinata's injured ribs. The bruise slowly began to dissipate. His hands slowly healing the finger print bruises along her arms and body. A low growl leaving his throat as he touched them.

"How dare that bastard touch you leaving marks like this. You are not his." He snarled. Shino lifted a hand to brush against his loves tattooed cheek.

"Kiba." His voice catching sadly. "We will make sure this never happens again."

Hinata looked up her hand joining Shino's on Kiba's face. Love filled her moonstone eyes.

"Kiba it's okay you're touch is making it alright. All I care about is that I have you and Shino."

Kiba leaned in kissing her softly his one hand going up to brush through Shino's thick bushy hair.

"I would be lost without you two." His lips moving from hers to capture Shino's. "I love you both more then you know."

Shino smiled into the kiss. His tongue going past Kiba's warm lips drinking in the dog nins unique flavor. His arms still holding Hinata her back pressed firmly against his chest. Gentle fingers nimbly rubbing soothing circles over her stomach.

"We love you too Kiba." Hinata smiled her hands wiping away her tears. Her head lying forward against Kiba's shoulder. She could feel Shino's erection pushing against her cheeks as she sat in his lap. She smiled shyly as she gingerly reached her hand out to run across Kiba's chest and down his treasure line to his growing erection. She ran her fingers along the vein enjoying how he responded to her touch. Her thumb brushing across the head.

"H…Hinata!" A soft growl formed deep in his throat. Gaining control he gave her a fang tooth seductive grin.

"Listen our little vixen, let me finish healing you first." He breathed heavily as she let go and nodded okay.

A sly smile crossed her face as she leaned her head back against Shino's shoulder. Moving her hips slightly to grind against Shino erection. The seductive movements causing him to suck in a deep shuttering breath.

"Kami we have created a sex fiend." Kiba chuckled as he watched Hinata tease Shino.

"Now sit still my little sex goddess so I can finish healing you." Kiba laughed as his fingers ran across her bruised and cut breasts removing all traces of the horrors Neji had inflicted on her. Hinata moaned softly at his touch. Shino grinned at her response burying his face in her shoulder. Moving his tongue in small slow circles down her soft neck. Hinata moaned arching her back at his touch.

"Hey… not helping Shino." Kiba smirked as he finished healing her. Giving them a fang grin he swooped Hinata up tossing her playfully over his shoulder followed by a quick playful swat to her ass cheek. She let out a loud eep followed by a fit of giggles. Reaching over he grabbed Shino's arm pulling him up. Slamming his lips down hard. His fang nipping at Shino bottom lip.

"Bed now!" Shino gasped breathless. The heated kiss leaving his hard on aching for more. Kiba smirked sinfully as his hand smacked her smooth ass cheek once again. She squealed her legs wiggling. Shino grabbed a few towels as they walked dripping water along the carpet. Hinata gasped as Kiba tossed her on the bed.

A loud moan followed as his hands pushed her legs apart. His face immediately buried between. His tongue sliding along her wet folds.

"K…Kiba!" She screamed her head tossing back and forth in bliss. Shino joined them lovingly using a towel to dry off his lovers. He smiled as he listened to his future wife's moans of pleasure. Tonight they would lavish her in pleasure. Claiming her body as theirs. Erasing what Neji had done to the woman they loved.

Dropping the towel to the floor Shino leaned in his tongue swirling around one of her perk nipples.

"S…Shino…nhhh !" She panted as his warm lips surrounded the small pink bud. His hand moving to pinched her other sweet nipple rolling it between his fingers. She felt on fire as another cry of pleasure left her lips at the feel of Kiba's two fingers thrusting in her wet warmth. He moved them in and out slowly, picking up the pace as she arched her hips up. He knew she was on the edge. Wanting to build her orgasm up he teased her by slowing down his tongue barely touching her heated core. He smirked when he heard her whimper sadly her hands burying into his deep brown hair.

"Kiba….p…please." She begged. She was so close the heat searing through her like a wild fire.

"What do you want my beautiful mistress?" Shino whispered huskily as he let go of her hard nipple to stare in her half lidded moonstone eyes.

"S…Shino…nnh….K…Kiba…I…I" She stammered through heaving breaths. Her pink tongue slipping out to wet her lips.

"Yes my love?" He smiled. Kami how he loved to see the erotic look on her face.

"Hinata tell me." His thumb running slowly across those now wet lips.

"Make me cum." She screamed.

Shino smiled dropping down to claim her swollen lips, his tongue dipping in for a taste. Kiba smirked hearing her plea. He could never refuse his love. Letting his tongue swirl around her clit his fingers moved at a heated pace. It was more then she could handle. Her hips arched as her head fell back. She screamed their names in loud passion filled ecstasy. Kiba sat up a smile of pure enjoyment crossed his face. Shino turned taking his hand. Skillfully licking her sweet juices off his lover's fingers. A satisfied grunt leaving Kiba as Shino sucked each of his fingers. He leaned in to capture his lips the taste of Hinata's unique honey sweet cum tasting delicious between the two male lovers.

"Kami that tasted good." Kiba voice whispered huskily against Shino's lips. Shino smiled before his tongue pressed into Kiba's slightly parted ones. Their tongues found each others tasting, feeling, exploring. Both gasped a moan as Hinata's soft hands grasped their hardening erections. They embraced each other. Arms wrapped lovingly across the others strong shoulder. Hinata knelt before them her hands moving slowly, teasing them for more. Pulling back from Kiba's lips Shino threw his head back letting out a groan.

"Fuck Hinata !" Kiba grunted loudly. "I missed those hands of yours."

Her hand tightened slightly. Sliding over the pearl drop cum slipping from the slit of their throbbing erections. To slid down to the base her hand brushing across their dark curls. Both moaned heatedly as she moved back up. Her pace quickening as she closed her eyes. Lavishing up the sounds of her lovers moans. She smiled dreamily as she felt them twitch in her hand. She savored the feeling knowing they were near and it was her that brought them to their ecstasy.

Her eyes flew open when their hands stopped her erotic movements.

Tears welling in her eyes, as she began to think they didn't want her touch. Squeezing her eyes closed again her mind falling into thoughts of rejection.

'_Maybe they don't want me anymore. It is because of me they can not go home._' Her mind cried. Her thoughts ended as quickly as they had begun when she felt warm lips softly kissing her closed eyes.

"Hinata…. Shino and I missed you so much. We nearly went out of our minds…"Kiba smiled gently as his words trailed off. Shino's hand gentle pressed against her cheek.

"As much as we love your doing and how close you had us…well we want to be in you…If you will let us we both want to have you. We want to be connected to you physically. You know we are already emotionally woven together.

"Our hearts are one for eternity." Shino added. Hinata smiled as a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"Hinata?" Shino frowned worried. Kiba pulling her body close.

"Their happy tears." She sniffled her eyes moving from one to the others. She could see the love they held for her. Never again would she falter or doubt their love for her.

"I love you !" She whispered softly. Her words returned by both men as they kissed and caressed the soft skin of her body.

"Hinata…"Shino called as he laid down against the cool sheets. His arms reaching out to her.

"Come here my love." She crawled up slowly. She felt another side of her being released as she looked over her shoulder at Kiba. She could see how he watched her body move. His eyes showing the hunger and need. Letting her hips move seductively as she crawled on all four. Stopping only to stratle Shino's hips. She let out a small sigh as she felt his hard firm member near her wet heat. She looked back once again to Kiba. Her eyes devouring his as she watched the passion cross his as he watched his lovers. She lifted her hips up ready to slide down onto Shino's shaft. She stopped when Kiba's hand slide across her backside to dip down. She nearly came right there as his hand slipped across her slit. She shuttered a heavy breath when Kiba grabbed Shino's hard throbbing erection. Holding it moving the head across her wet womanhood. Shino's hands gripping her hips and pushing her down.The feel of Shino hardness running along her heated walls along with Kiba's hand pressed against her was incredible. A loud moan left her as she craved more. Kiba held his hand for a few slow thrust from Shino. Hinata's heated folds wetting his fingers. Moving his hand he grasped his hardened member. Letting her slippery juices lubricate his hardened flesh. He watched as she moved up and down. Shino's hands moving from her hips up to her large breasts fingers tweaking the hardened nipples. She mewed at his touch.

"Kiba." She called through heaving breaths. Her head turning eyes pleading. He smiled at her need for him.

Moving behind her, kneeling between Shino's legs. His hands ran along her firm ass and up her back. His movement pushing her up against Shino 's firm chest. Shino moaned at the new sensation of her perk nipples brushing across his chest.

"I'll be gentle." Kiba whisper softly in her ear giving it a little lick before leaning back. She felt his hands spread her soft round cheeks. She tensed feeling the head of his erecting press against her hole.

"Relax." Shino whispered as his lips brushed against hers. He intensified the kiss distracting her. She cried into his mouth as Kiba slowly pushed in. It only took a second and she relaxed completely Shino's hands caressing her breasts his thumbs sliding over her nipples sending shock waves of pleasure through her. She let out a screamed moan as Kiba pulled back to then thrust deeply in her. Both men setting a pace to thrust in her together.

"Kami you both feel so good." Shino let out a low throaty moan. He could feel Kiba through the thin walls of her heated sheath. It was a new and incredible feeling. Kiba grunted in agreement as he gave a hard thrust bringing moans from both lovers. Moving his fingers to entwine with Shino's as they held her hips.

"Harder….nnnh…" Hinata mewed.

She had never felt so full, so complete. It truly felt like they had become one.

Her mews of pleasure intensifying as she grew closer to the edge. Their flesh glistening in a fine sheen of sweat. Passion filled moans echoing through the room as the three became one.

"Cum for us our beautiful wife-to-be.!" Kiba grunted as he trusted in again, deep and hard.

"Hinata," Shino panted. "Open your eyes I want to see those beautiful eyes as you cum for us." Both trusted in hard, as her head fell back and she cried their names in pure bliss. Her body falling into full ecstasy. Her womanhood shuttering into orgasmic spasms. Tightening around both men and sending them over the edge.

The night air filled with their gasping breaths, as they came down from their passion. Three heated fulfilled bodies fell against the cool bed sheets, arms and legs tangled together. Hinata safely protected in the middle by her men.

Kiba groaned happily as he let his senses fill with the smell of their love making. He would never tire of that erotic scent.

"I love you guys." He sighed before snuggling in closer to Hinata. His fingers moving in small relaxing circles on the bare flesh of her stomach. Shino reached down pulling the covers up over them exhausted bodies.

"I love you both." He whispered his head snuggling into her soft neck. He loved her lavender scent. It was so very different from Kiba's musky pheromones. It always soothed him helping to fall asleep. Hinata sighed contently. Her body warm and sheltered in both of her lover's arms. Letting out another content sigh her eyes drift closed.

"I love you my….husbands." Her soft voice trailing off as she drifted into slumber. Shino and Kiba smiled at her words. Happiness that they had found each other and soon would be wedded, filling their minds as sleep enveloped them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well it looks like our youthful friends have found their spring ..." His words muffled by Tenten's fingers across his lips. He frowned at her as she pushed him back onto the bed. They had come back a few hours earlier to the small village. They soon realized from the erotic noises that they had ended up in the room next to their wanted friends.

"I swear Lee if I hear youthful or spring time in the same sentence tonight you will not be getting any youthful spring time sex tonight. .."

"Ah my love, I don't have to… you said it for me." Lee snickered placing a kiss on her forehead.

Slapping her forehead she groaned. "Well hell..!" Folding her arms and pouting.

She didn't hold the pout for long as she felt arms push her into the soft mattress her lips covered in a soft kiss.

"You know you still love me even if you find my words annoying. " Lee teased as he kissed a line along her jaw. 

"Ah hell!" She grinned her arms wrapping around his neck. "Yes Lee…I love you ,springtime youthfulness and all."

* * *

**Oh yes, what a wonderful naughty chapter, plus a slight Lee's and Tenten's youthful moments! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter. Next time I'm the one who writes on chapter 12-13. We'll be back soon. **

**-Dana aka Gordafarid, Persianlady**


	12. Arrested in Dawn day 6

_Before I'll continue, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, but also faved and giving me a lot of advices as well. Also I want to thank Marie, my collab-author partner for finish the two earlier chapters, without her, this story would __have be abandoned and forgotten, all thanks too my stupid writing-block and my hatred for cold weather. Yes for those who wondered if Akamaru is ever going to have some female partner. My answer is; Yes, but in later chapters, probably in epilogue. Who knows? Anyway enjoy reading! – Dana _

* * *

**Seven Nights**

Chapter 12 – Arrested in dawn, day 6

Hiashi Hyuga had been furious since the day Hinata was saved from the wedding, he could never get over the fact that Hinata went freely and willing along with those intruders and worst of all, both of her team-mates were her lovers. On top of that his nephew Neji had done worse job as shinobi, than his first Chuunin battle against Naruto Uzumaki. Hiashi was livid throwing and destroying everything in his path. The mansion was in shambles and the servants all cowered in fear after all the, yelling he had done to them. He and the group of Main Council even went to Hokage Office, announcing accusation against two clans Inuzuka and Aburame for helping their boys to destroy the marriage between Hinata and Hyuga prodigy.

Hiashi had woke up early in the dawn, at his office because he hadn't been able to sleep much that night thanks to the horrible meeting with the elders and there has been accusations about how some of their servants and guards handled the intruders and Neji was also at the meeting as well. Hiashi ended up punish him activating the curse seal for failing to keep Hinata at her place. Later in the morning, Hiashi suddenly unhappily received visitors, Hokage Tsunade with her company of twenty ANBU soldiers and Konoha Police chef Inspector Ibiki Morino. Once they stepped inside of the quiet mansion, Tsunade spoke; "In the name of Konohakure law, you Hyuga Hiashi are arrested for… the kidnapping, abuse, child neglect, false assignment of documents on Hyuga Hinata, and the murdering on Hyuga Takara…"

"This is nonsense! I 'am the leader of Hyuga Clan and protector of Byakugan! You can't do this, Hokage-sama! And you don't have any evidence that I would be responsible for those accusations you made!"

"Hyuga Hiashi," Ibiki replied with little respect for his standard as he rolled up the long scroll with name list, "From this day, you are no longer a clan leader, but a criminal and the same goes to Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Horoshi, Hyuga Gen, Hyuga Miroku…" and the names on the list continued on. The ANBU immediately pulled the other Hyuga members from Main family as Ibiki spoke their names from the list. For the first time in history had there ever been such mass-arresting. The servants watched in shock and in most a sense of freedom, as half of the clan were taken. Leaving them, the Hyuga women and children from both branches behind.

"What the hell is going on!? Why are you arresting half of us!? TELL ME!" Hiashi roared as many other Hyuga members were chained up, all very upset about this dawn surprise.

Tsunade spat her words; "Perhaps you and your men telling me once we're interrogating you with the help of our Ibiki Morino, Konoha Chef Inspector so we can get this done faster. In the meanwhile the wives of the main branch will take over the clan. Ruling it for now on a temporary basis. Hopefully you all have learned your place, and that is no one crosses over Konoha rules, no matter how damn noble your clan is! Understood!?"

Tsunade looked around as ANBU soldiers captured all grown Hyuga men. One of them interrupts her. "Hokage-sama, one man is missing!"

"Missing who? Which one are you're talking about?" Tsunade frowned at the ANBU shinobi.

"Hyuga Neji…is unaccounted for Hokage-sama."

"DAMNIT!! KEEP LOOKING!! He must NOT leave the village!" Tsunade hollered turning around, facing Hiashi in a fit of rage.

"You knew that this was coming! You helped that bastard Hyuga Neji escape didn't you! WHERE IS HE!?"

"I d…don't even know what the hell you are talking about…" He stammered.

Suddenly Ibiki gave Hiashi a swift hard punch in the stomach, as the clan leader fell on the ground coughing. The second time someone lower than him punched him, since his twin brother gave it to him, before giving up his life, all in an attempt of saving the peace treaty many years ago.

"Well Hiashi? Are you going to talk or not?!" Ibiki asked still stoic.

"I have nothing to confess! I don't even know where Neji is because last time I saw him, was at the office meeting when I activated the curse seal. He was sent to his room after that!" Hiashi replied his breath jagged from pain. Trying to regain his regal stature he stood up straight. Before Ibiki could give him another punch, Tsunade waved her hand for him to stop.

"Just take them away and look them up! We got work to do!" Tsunade commanded before ordering ten jounin's to go around the mansion, looking for any and all evidence they needed for the eventual trial. The rest of the ANBU group took the arrested Hyuga males away.

The only Jounin who paid the most attention around the mansion was Shikamaru. He knew the this whole time that Kiba and Shino had given Hinata shelter because of something bad that happened, but he never dared to ask them. Not only because it was private, but troublesome as well. As troublesome as it was, Shikamaru was loyal friend enough to help investigate the whole thing, right from beginning. He searched each room checking, until he noticed that he was at Hinata's room.

Looking around carefully, putted the white gloves on to prevent letting marks touch eventual evidence. He soon discovered that not only was the room messy, but dirty of blood and water. He also found broken electrical ropes, some ripped off strips of material from what looked to be a nightgown, covered also by blood and water. The smell of dried blood filled the air .His hand clamping over his mouth nauseous with disgust from what he found. He fully understood now that there was no doubt. This crime action Neji caused really happened and he picked up the camera, taking more than twenty photos, one by one. He was repulsed by the whole sight but had to do his job.

Suddenly someone called him.

"HEY SHIKAMARU! Did you find something?" Naruto voice calling him that really scared Shikamaru off from his own world, Shikamaru woke up from being intense over photographing the room. He tiredly looked over at Naruto, who stood outside of Hinata's old room.

"What Naruto? I'm busy right now…" Shikamaru replied gruffly.

"Well are you done? Baba-san ordered us to leave this mansion now. Wait a minute… did I just see some blood?" Naruto trailed as he began to fell uneasy about it. Shikamaru putted his camera back in his bag nodded replying sadly.

"Yes, it's Hinata's blood."

"Hinata's? Are you saying that…?" His words stopped, shaking his head, clenching his fists as he took a few steps back and asked with a darker voice.

"Shikamaru, tell me. What happened to Hinata? How come that I and some of the others hadn't gotten this information?! WELL TELL ME!"

"There is nothing else to say! Neji abused and from the looks of it probably raped her. Her comrades escaped with her and even Neji's former team comrades Lee and Tenten were involved in stopping the Hyuga Wedding and now they are gone as well!"

"Hyuga Wedding! What's a wedding got to do with it?!"

"Are you so dense? Didn't you know? Didn't Sakura tell you anything about this?!" As the boys heads turned around from the sound of shuffling feet. Sakura stood there, feeling slight guilty not telling her boyfriend about.

"Yes, I knew some of what Neji did, but I never thought that he would have the guts to kidnap her and imprison her for couples of days." Naruto glared at his girlfriend as he asked; "Then why hadn't you told me about it? I could had kill Neji, I defeated him once! Have you forgotten that?!"

"Just because you defeated him once, doesn't mean that you could do it again! Beside that were many years ago and you were 12 then!" Sakura answered.

"Then why? Why didn't I have information about Hinata! I mean… I would save her… I would… "

"You would what? Hurt her emotionally again?" Shikamaru interrupted, pissed by this argument.

"Excuse me dude… I…"

"Didn't you think that Sakura-san and I know that already that you rejected her for 4years ago? Didn't you think that we all knew what happened between you and Hinata, how you're stupid words really hurt her, when she finally had the guts to confess and you… you simple berated her like she was the biggest idiot in the world! That is probably why Sakura didn't tell you, because Hinata wouldn't like it if she did, is that so Sakura-san!?"

Now Shikamaru was really angry as Naruto were as well, Sakura who normally would be pissed, just looked sad and answered Shikamaru; "No, because I left the hospital before Neji kidnapped her. I was actually going to tell Naruto, but things like that come in the way… I never got time to do it, because I got a call from Tsunade-sama that Hinata was kidnapped." A silence filled the room for until Chouji showed up.

"Hey guys! We have to leave now!" Shikamaru glanced over at his best friend.

"Right, right. We're coming out…" Naruto who hadn't said one more word. When all four began to leave the mansion Shikamaru suddenly spoke up.

"Hey… I think I have forgotten something…"

"Forgot something…. what? What is it?" Chouji asked.

"I need to check the whole mansion again; I can't simply leave it yet…"

"But Shikamaru… Hokage-sama said that…"

"Look Chouji, Sakura, Naruto! I have to go back and check again, because I don't think any Hyuga who got arrested will tell any truth no matter how much they try to force information out of them." Holding his hand out that held camera film.

"Naruto take my camera film and give it to Hokage-sama. Chouji go to Ino and Sai and ask Sai especially about what information he got from ANBU. Sakura, you and I can go around and check one more time, then we leave okay?"

"Fine Shikamaru, but you owe me if we get caught!" Sakura said as the others left.

Shikamaru and Sakura went back inside looking though the many mansion rooms. Looking around again once again over their old tracks hoping to find new evidence. As they were looking down one hall Shikamaru noticed another door that probably was over looked. It seemed to have many seals that no one had open it yet.

"Sakura! Come here!" Sakura hurried as she also saw the sealed door.

"What the… why have they sealed it like that?"She asked curiously.

"I don't know, but something is really troublesome… I wish we had some Hyuga we trust, like Hinata… she would break that door with no doubt…"

"Unfortunately none of you can."A voice replied behind them.

Sakura and Shikamaru turned around suddenly as their eyes fell upon Hanabi. She stood standing just few feet away from them.

Shikamaru spat; "Hanabi Hyuuga… I've heard that you were witness to Neji abusing and almost raping Hinata…"

"Yes, I heard everything of what he did and guess what? I don't care. I was really hoping that whore of my sister would marry Neji and be branded so I would finally have a chance for leadership…" She smirked at them happily.

"Leadership?! That's what you were thinking about!? About becoming a leader!? Your cousin was abusing and raping your sister and you didn't even try to stop it?! What the fuck!? Is that kind of leader you are, Hanabi?! WELL ANSWER ME!!"

If anyone who would think that Shikamaru would remain calm and lazy all the time, well they would regret that they were ever were born.

"So what? She was useless anyway, she would never have been a great leader even if father gave her another chance. It would be only a waste of time…"Hanabi just chuckled with an evil grin.

"Waste of time, huh?" Now it was Sakura's turn to become really pissed off.

"Then tell me Hanabi? Who took care of you? Who fed you? Who even made sure that you got well dressed for Academy and who's been helping the servants cleaning up the mansion? HINATA! Yes it was your 'useless' big sister who did everything for you. Feeding, changing you since you were little baby!"Sakura hissed her finger pointing angrily at the younger girl.

"Yes Hinata told me everything. What horrible spoiled brat you were and how much you berated her! You're even worse than your genius cousin! You were supposed to show Hinata some god damn respect for all sacrifice she had done, but no! You're just being stupid and listen to everything of what the elders says without thinking clear! You are not even worth a leader for this fucking cockless CLAN!!"

"WHAT!? What did you said about my clan!?" Hanabi roared and she made herself prefer in her Hyuuga stance as her byakugan activated.

"Shikamaru," Sakura whispered; "You go and try open up the door, I take care of this brat…"

"Fine, do your best!" he answered as Sakura made herself ready for fight as well.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Naruto and Chouji had made their way to the Hokage's office, but no one was there and both of the boys become frustrated about it, Naruto keep calling for everyone, until Shizune showed up; "Tsunade-sama isn't here. She's with Ibiki interrogating the criminals."

"But , do you know when Granny is coming back?"

"I don't know yet, because of the many crimes, Hyuga Hiashi is accused for, it's going to take awhile until Tsunade-sama comes back."

Naruto let out a loud sigh; "I wonder now who's taking over this mansion, while Hyuga leader, and all the elders are gone. Hell even Neji and Hinata gone?"

"Well from what I've heard is that Hinata's sister Hanabi was suppose to take over, but Hokage-sama had said that she was too young for it, so some elder women will taking over for now. However we don't really know yet who will become a final leader. The Hyuga clan will need a leader for protecting the secret of the Byakugan and the family as well." Chouji explained tiredly. He was now really hungry and just wanted to hurry up, give the reports to Hokage and leave. While Naruto was also going to do the same, but then he asked; "Hey Shizune. Do you think you could take care of this camera, because Shikamaru has been taking photos since we were looking for evidence in Hyuga mansion?"

"Oh yes! Tsunade-sama ordered him to do so. Thanks, I'll take care of it and let our men keep doing their job." She said as Chouji handed over the camera film, plus a small scroll with important information. With that she left the two alone.

"I wonder now what Sakura-chan and Shikamaru is doing?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

* * *

A loud crack shock the room from all the punches Sakura made through the walls inside of mansion as she desperately tried to attack Hanabi, who was fast enough to dodge away from Sakura's Taijutsu as she had been using her Juuken stance and byakugan for attacking Sakura, but however Hanabi's power was less match toward jounin, who also known for being Tsunade's appreciate and one of strongest Kunoichi.

"You are not getting away with this for destroying Hyuga mansion and for trespassing!"

Sakura panted as she spat back; "How come the fact that you haven't been good at chakra control, after many years of training with your father?"

"What… how did you know that?"

"Heh, you've been panting, also you seem to be losing control over your fighting skills, rather using frustration than determination. And as soon as Shikamaru had found proof of the old case of murder toward Hyuuga Takara…"

"Now wait a minute! Takara was my mother and she was dead by my birth!" Hanabi protested.

"Well not from what Hokage-sama suspected and beside there was witness over how your mother died and it was definitely not because of the birth complication..."

Hanabi suddenly inactivated her Byakugan, suddenly doubting herself over it.

"Very well then, I'll un-seal the door, but I tell you, there is nothing to find." Sakura said nothing as Hanabi went toward the sealed door. Shikamaru had failed using all his jutsus to unseal the door. He was shocked to hear the female voice behind him.

"Step aside…" Knowing the fact that it wasn't Sakura's voice, but Hanabi, he turned around and asked. "And why is that?!"

"For opening the door…" Her lips pursed unhappy.

"No kidding…" he tried, but Sakura showed up unharmed.

"It's okay, Shikamaru… let her unseal the door…" Sakura smiled as Shikamaru said nothing and stepped aside as Hanabi was creating an unknown opening jutsus. The seals immediately vanished and the door was opened.

"There you go. Now hurry up before anyone comes back!" She hissed.

"But don't you wanna find out what happened to your mother?" Sakura asked, Hanabi turned around. "Look, I never knew her! She died after I was born and I know nothing about her!"

"How come? Hadn't you asked your father?"

"Are you kidding me? Asking my father about her is like going to death row."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured as he carefully opened the door. It was dark as the only light and his shadow from the hall crept inside the sacred room. He could smell dust as he felt that something horrible happened here. But first of all, he stepped carefully inside, looking around as he tried to get some light, but nothing worked he turned asking Sakura if she had a flashlight, luckily Sakura had a small one, which she pulled the light on. Using the flashlight to move around this once beautiful now spooky room. Inside, not only dust, but also spider webs, insects crawling everywhere. To the left there was a huge closet next to a double bed. Hanabi who again activated her byakugan saw that something on the bed had old spots and told it to Sakura, who had passed by Shikamaru getting closer to this double bed. Hanabi was correct about seeing it. There were spots, everywhere.

"It's a old blood… and strangely, no one cleaned it up… and for what I can tell, there must be the place that someone had problems with bleeding… perhaps the birth complication, Shikamaru?" Sakura added as he woke up from the shock he held inside and muttered; "Hmmm, perhaps this was the place where Hyuuga Takara took her last breath…"

"See, I told you guys! She died by the birth complication, now will you two please go away?" Normally Hanabi would never begged until now, everything was getting too sensitive.

"Wait… let me check around the bed. Shikamaru you go and check the closet… there must be something…"

"Come to that, there are some scrolls, but I don't think we should…" but Hanabi's protesting become in vain as Shikamaru imminently opened the closet, where he saw two scrolls, probably fifteen years old and a book. He picked the book up and read; "My diary" with no name signature as Sakura only took some flash photos from her small camera as Shikamaru collected all stuff from the closet and locked it again.

"A diary?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, maybe there are answers. From what I could see after small peek on a few pages, I believe that it was from Hyuuga Takara…"

"Give it to me!" Hanabi cried out.

"Hanabi…we really need to…"

"GIVE IT TO ME!! Take all scrolls, but please! Give me at least the diary! It belonged to my mother!!" Shikamaru stared at the angry girl.

"No, this diary should imminently be given to your sister; after all, Hinata is the elder and all responsible for your mother's few belongings!"

"It's always about Hinata, isn't it? What about me? I'm Hyuga too and daughter to Hyuga Takara! Doesn't this mean anything, you fucking son of bit..."

"SMACK!" Sakura had lost it and slapped Hanabi crossover her face, so fast that Hanabi didn't even notice until it became swollen. Shocked by that, she grunted giving Sakura venom look.

"Why?"

"ENOUGH!!" Sakura roared that even Shikamaru took two steps away from Sakura's presence as the pink Kunoichi shook with anger.

"That's exactly why we won't give the diary to you! We simply don't trust you, not after everything you have done to your sister! For bloody sake! I wonder how your mother would react by this, if she knew how much you guys neglected and abusing her for everything! Be happy that we're sparring your life and honour. Because being in prison won't be nice place, would it Hanabi? And that's exactly where your so-called father is going and so will Neji, as soon as we have found him. If we are not able to catch him, we will kill him."

"Destroying the Hyuga clan, after everything my family had done for Konoha!" Hanabi trying to catch her breath as she continued; "We even sacrifice our member to our enemy for peace treaty! Everything was made for Konoha! We Hyuga did all the jobs, while most clans were useless in battles, even those filthy Uchihas!"

"So what? Just because of that doesn't mean that your clan can step over the laws! Even your clan are part of this, like it or not! The Third Hokage was probably more tolerate of your clans boundaries, but now it's Tsunade who rules this land and her word is law. As for me, as one of her appreciates students, I expect everyone, including you following it and not trying to step over boundaries! Is that clear, Hyuuga Hanabi!?" Hanabi said nothing, just kept giving Sakura her evil white glare as Shikamaru just sighed and thought. "Everything is more troublesome than ever and I just want to go home and get some sleep!" Sakura begin walking away from this dark room, she hoped to never visit again as Shikamaru simply followed after and leaving Hanabi alone in the room that she just unsealed and ripped off emotionally.

Few minutes later, as Sakura and Shikamaru finally got outside from mansion, they both took a deep breath as they heard familiar voice.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Shikamaru! Why did this take so long?!" Naruto ran toward them as Chouji followed after Naruto.

"Hey Shika… did everything gone well?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Yeah, what about you guys? Did you guys leave everything to Hokage-sama?" "Well, Hokage-sama is at the interrogation cell, so we gave everything to Shizune…"

"Good, now let's go before someone else sees us!" Sakura said as Naruto added; "Yep, who knows what the rest of Hyuuga's are planning to and we better tell Shizune about helping the ANBU catch Neji before it's too late!" As the four disappeared from the mansion, A dark shadow stepped from behind a tall bush he was hiding himself. A sickening smirk covered his lips as he thought over his former comrades.

"Foolish friends, especially you two Naruto… Shikamaru. As if you guys really knew how to capture a Hyuga. After all, the revenge will be mine and especially for you, Hinata-sama. You won't get away with this… Muwahahaha…" His laugh a sickening like nails scraping a wall. His byakugan activated, he pulled the cape over half of his face and vanished from nowhere.

Continue coming soon…

* * *

_Wow, sorry about this was taking so long. Writing block as well as I was busy with Art school, lucky enough I finished writing down everything from my head, but I had to send the copy for Marie, who cleaned up the worst grammar error, all thanks to her, this chapter, is finally done and I'll continue on chapter 13. Wish me luck._

_- Dana _


	13. Awaken in the Dawn day6

_**Seven Nights chapter 13**_

* * *

**Awaken in Dawn, day 6**

In late dawn, Hinata was the first person who woke up, realizing that this wasn't just a dream that she's reunited with her men who gave her the time best time in her life. She gave a long yawn. Watching over her men sleep side by side, Hinata nuzzled to their warmth bodies as she let herself feel drowned by their warm touches and pulled the sheet over her shoulders, Shino was the second person who woke up and noticed Hinata nuzzling in the middle and he whispered; "Hinata?" She peeked under the sheet as she gave a cute smile, blushing, and Shino giving her his good morning kiss on her temple and stroke her shiny hair. Looking over at the other side, Kiba was still snoring, when Akamaru also awake, begin licking his face, as he groaned tiredly; "Uh, Hinata… not now… let me sleep…"

Then both Hinata and Shino couldn't resist giggling while Akamaru still licking and Kiba finally woke up realizing that it was his own canine dog who woke him up and barked; "WOOF! WOOF!" "Argh, Akamaru not again… hey you two stop laughing!" he groaned, mornings still annoys him a lot as Hinata and Shino continued giggling about it as Hinata nuzzled to his chest, whispering; "Good morning Kiba-kun…" Kiba relaxed a bit, stroking her back, answering; "Good morning, Sunshine…"

Looking up at Shino, he said; "Good morning, bugboy…"

"Morning dog breathe…"

"I hate you so much…" Kiba whined.

"I hate you too," Shino replied and they kept mocking each other, like always Hinata kept giggling over their love-hate talk. Then Akamaru barked again and Kiba realizing that none of them had been eating anything and he kept hearing Akamaru barking about hunger and he said; "Yeah I know, Akamaru, we haven't eat anything last night! Damnit, Shino! You had been outside of this area; do you know any café or something?"

"I'm sure that there is some restaurant, but I don't know they serve anything during in this morning…" "Well, let's go out and find out!" Kiba replied as he and Shino imminently rise from the bed and begin putting their outfits on, the only person who didn't moved, was Hinata and looked pretty much against that even Akamaru noticed and whined about it.

"Hinata… aren't you coming?" Kiba asked, Shino also now looking at her… Her answer was; "I don't have any clothes…" Shino said; "Well you could still wear..."

"NO!!" she screamed, making Shino and Kiba jumping a bit off from her outburst.

"I am not wearing that fucking filthy Hyuga wedding dress! I fucking hate it! I don't want to even see that damn thing again! I want that damn thing burned.

Both men shared slightly shocked. Hinata was not the type of girl to swear.

"Please, don't make me wear that damn thing again! It might as well be cursed and I will not curse my future wedding with you two.…" At this point she was pretty much close to tears as Akamaru whined, licking her face.

"But it's cold outside! It's like under minus five degrees, Hinata! You have to wear something!" Kiba argued, but Hinata just pulled the bed sheet over her face, her voice coming out muffled.

"I'm not putting that fucking thing on; you guys can just go without me." Both men looked at each other, then to the lump in the bed. Which at this point was crying loud sobs. Looking back each other, they both sighed.

"Hmm…wait I think I have an idea, I'll go and ask Tenten," Shino said.

"Tenten? Didn't she and Lee," Kiba tried. "Well from what I've heard, they both went came back here and stayed over in the room next to this one so it's possible that Tenten has some extra clothes. After all Lee and Tenten were more prepared than we were." Shino explained and moved toward to the door, open it and left to the next room to find Lee and Tenten.

Far away from Team 8 and Team Gai's secret place, and back to Konoha, a dark dungeon, where Ibiki and his men dragged Hiashi Hyuuga to, where this interrogation begin, Tsunade, Maito Gai, Kakashi, even Kurenai was here. All jounin's looked serious except Kurenai, she was the only one who openly smirked over the thought that her endless hatred toward Hiashi finally was about to change. She waited for years; to finally see him taste his own medicine. He had ruined his elder daughter's life and happiness, Kurenai's favorite student.

Kakashi were neutral, just wanted this interrogation to get done as Maito Gai wasn't pleased about this situation, not since he had been in really bad terms with Hyuuga's as well, thanks to his former student Neji who caused much pain for everyone, even his other students Lee and Tenten.

But this time, Gai would finally have some answers, who knew maybe this could help them tracking Neji. The time was up and the interrogation began, Ibiki stepped a bit forward to Hiashi whose arms were tied up with all notes to make sure that his body could not move. Hiashi just glared at his capturers.

Ibiki open the scroll and read out the charges. "In Konohakure, January 1, Friday, Hyuuga Hiashi was arrested for 6 points of crimes; kidnapping, abuse, child neglect, false assignment of documents on Hyuuga Hinata, and the murder on Hyuuga Takara. Now Hyuuga Hiashi, I demand you to be truthful or else you will bare the consequence of lying and I'm sure that you know as the leader of Hyuuga clan that ANBU do not tolerate lies. So do us the favor and cooperate with us." Ibiki nodded at Tsunade. "First of all let's begin with these first important questions."

"As Hokage, it is my duty to ask; Why? Why bring all the troubles? Why false assignment of the marriage contract and when had you decided that Hyuuga Hinata, your firstborn and heiress was suppose to be married with Hyuuga Neji, a Branch family member? In earlier Hyuuga generations, family members of Main and Branch barely marry each other, unless if there's serious cause. That also has to be decided by the Hyuuga council and Hokage. Even if arranged marriages are legal now, that doesn't mean, the Konohakure council will allow this in future. Or was your attempt of arranging the marriage a way of reunite the clan?"

Hiashi sighed as he looked straight up to Tsunade. "No, that was not exactly as I planned. I had no plans of reunite the clan, in fact the reasons are none of your damn business but since you are threatening me with bodily harm I will tell you this much. The Hyuuga council and I decided this marriage, so that Hyuga Hanabi to be the future leader for Hyuuga Clan, even though we will request her to later be married with a noble man from the Main Family."

"Why would you and the council do that? Hyuga Hinata is first born and titled as heiress." Tsunade glared leaning over him menacing.

"My reason… you want the reason. Are you all blind fools? My daughter Hinata is useless. She had become more of a problem than she was worth. For the sake of the clan's future she needs to be married to a branch member and sealed so Hannabi can rise to clan head."

"How? How has Hinata become a problem?" Kurenai asked with venom in her voice. He just gave her his cold glare.

"You really want to know, Yuhi Kurenai? Well let me clarify this, she has never been my daughter. Not since she proved herself too week to even benefit as a Hyuuga. A good daughter would never commit ungrateful actions against her clan and knows her place."

"And what exactly do you mean ungrateful actions against your clan?" Kakashi asked, as he raises his tired eyebrow.

"She ran away, rejecting our council arranged marriage with a certain man and then gave her virginity to those filthy animals, which already proved themselves sickly unnatural…" By his words, Kurenai flipped out and back handed him with hardest slap, which made his mouth bleed more.

"Kurenai Yuhi! Calm down!" Gai tried, but Kurenai just snapped, shouting.

"Just shut your fucking youthful mouth! He deserves it! I have been wanting to this for years. Since that day he kicked her out for the first time! And when that Neji almost killed her during Chuunin exam, neither he nor any other family members ever showed up! Only Shino and I did, while Kiba also recovering himself! Do you, Maito Gai have any ideas how much my team had suffered!? DO YOU!? You call her worthless and that we are blind fools. You are the fool your daughter has proved herself time and time again she made jounin just a few months ago. How is that weak? Do not even bring up her and Shino and Kiba. You made up your mind long before they were together to sell her off to a branch member, seal her and be rid of her. The only reason you bring up her marriage to her fellow team members is because you despise your daughter having any happiness. You are the most vile creature I have ever laid eyes on." Reaching out she once again back handed him.

"Kurenai!" Gai yelled, "You think that you're the only one that is upset!? I'm upset too! Never in my entire youthful life, Would I ever expecting Neji of all people to do such a thing, kidnapping and abusing her! It's not just only your students, even my students, Lee and Tenten suffered too! Don't you really consider that we're suffering as well!? And how many times have I myself argued so much with this man…" As Gai pointed at Hiashi, continued speaking; "He and I had been in harshly bad terms for past few years, since I begin notice Neji's scum behavior, what I noticed was that he kept obsessing over horrid porn movies, everything that has to do with hardcore stuff, every time he's not training nor having missions, he broke rules, by sneaking and peeping over women and girls, even girls younger than 14-years old with his god damn byakugan! And one time at the beach, when my students had a missions to watch over other genin girls, who come from more noble familie s from all countries, Lee caught Neji masturbating over two young girls, who were not even 12 when they were taking their clothes off and if Lee hadn't snapped him out of this, those girls would end up possible raped."

"But Gai-san! Why didn't you reported then to me about this?!" Tsunade asked, even bored Kakashi was curious this time.

"Because first Lee never told me this, until a week ago, even though months passed, second Neji threatened Lee he would harm Tenten in every method he could come up with, if Lee ever told me or anyone else. Lee had no other choice than keep it quiet and save Tenten's honor," Gai explained as he now turned to Kurenai still casting with her angry red eyes toward him.

"So Neji isn't just peeping on women, he likes young girls just reaching puberty?" Gai avoid looking at Kurenai's eyes.

"I'm afraid that what Lee confessed was true and to add one more thing, I confronted Hyuuga-san Hiashi for a week back, just couple's of days after Tenten's hospitalization…"

Flashback

__

After Gai watching his beloved student Lee punching the dummy-tree, Neji had the meeting with Hyuuga's and Tenten was at the hospital because of worst tragedy happened to her. "Lee… why didn't you told me about Neji? You shouldn't carry this burden, not even when it comes to Tenten's life…" Gai trailed, when Lee turned around not only wet by sweats, but tears as well; "Does it matter now?! He took her! He fucking took her!! I told her about what he had done to those innocent girls and Tenten immanently went despite my protest to him for confronting him and guess what he just did? He starts tearing her clothes off with his anger, to be honest neither she nor I had ever seen him so furious and dangerous and when I tried to stop with all my power, but he almost knocked me down and I lost the conscious, only to wake up, tied with wire-rope and you won't believe of what I saw…." Lee was shaking, unable to calm down as he continue; "She was tied all four at futon… all of her clothes were gone and there at the left side, he stood there, without his pants and his erection ready… and because of Tenten's mouth was closed by electric tape, she couldn't scream, but I could hear her suffering… when he… begin touching her with his dirty hands as she desperately struggle to set herself free, but he was just laughing right in her face! A malice laugh… then I suddenly had the urge to try releasing myself from the wire, even if my writs bleeds and he just said; "Well don't worry, Lee. You will enjoy seeing how hard I can fuck this pussy!" And he broke the barriers between her legs and if she wasn't taped, she would have screamed now and he kept thrusting her more and more, not by that. He also… humiliated her in worst way…"

"Worst way?!" "He was letting his erection spitting out the seeds to her already broken body and when be fore he left, do you know of what he said? He said; "Next time you're telling someone again, I might do with others, perhaps even younger girls, but don't worry. Doing Tenten was only a test about how far I can go and Hyuuga-sama has a big plan for me and this time I will marry Hinata-sama, the only woman I want to possess with my life! And not by that, I will also finally become part of Main House and this time, no one will stop me!" and with that he left and I don't remember how long it took for me to realest myself, but I made it and covered Tenten with blankets and carried her to hospital, the rest you know…" "Lee…"

"Please, just don't push me to talk more, Gai-sensei… it's already hard to…" Before Lee got a chance to finish the sentence, Gai embraced his student and said; "I will talk to Hiashi-san. I will make sure that Neji isn't getting away with this!" Letting go from hugging Lee, the smoke made Gai disappear right toward the Hyuuga compound and he imminently walked inside. Luckily it hadn't snowed much yet, because sooner or later it's going to be such an awful weather and he spotted Hiashi talking to some elders as Gai approached and called; "Hyuuga-sama, we need to talk!" Hiashi turned around, starring at Jounin with his cold icy eyes, when Hiashi said; "What is it? Do not tell me that have something to do with Neji. After all, that girl got herself to blame for being stupid enough to fight him..."

"This wasn't just a fight! Not only did Neji just knocking Tenten down, he also knocked Lee down as well, his own team-mates of all people! Come to that, your precious nephew also put them in worst torture, including rape! Doesn't it mean anything to you, Hyuuga-sama!?"

"To be honest, Gai-san, I don't really give a damn! That is your problem, not mine and Neji is probably just frustrated for not being wedded yet and he will be and won't be in trouble anymore…" "You can't be serious…your nephew raped a girl, who's like a daughter to me and now you're planning to wed with some girl who might be hurt by him!?" "Yes, in fact my eldest daughter will be married with Neji and there is nothing that can stop me from doing it, in fact he won't go after other ladies anymore. Now do you have anything else to say? Or I'll call guards…" "Not until we finish our…" "GUARDS!!" Four guards' shows up for few seconds and before Gai got a chance; they knocked him down and threw him outside of mansion.

End of Flashback

"Damn you, damn you! Why did you pretend that nothing happened!?" Tsunade asked after Gai told his story. Hiashi however said nothing. Ibiki decided to give him a hard punch.

"Answer or else…!"

"Or else what!? I have nothing to say about this! That stupid girl Tenten... or whatever her name was, got herself in trouble, no one mess with Hyuuga's!"

"Well if you didn't know, my youthful student is an orphan. She has had no parents since she was three years old. With all that you think that she deserves… pain? You're sick…" Gai said as he moved to knock Hiashi down. Kakashi preventing him from doing so.

"Later Gai-san… I believe that Hokage-sama still has questions of her own still left, right?" Kakashi lazily turned his head at Tsunade.

"Yes… and I have one more important question, when your youngest daughter was born, your wife Hyuuga Takara died. The problem was that there was no information or medical exam on how exactly she died? I've been asking the Third's older teams and they have told me that much evidence was burned by the Hyuuga's and because of that; no one could find any proof of your involvement in her death. We were in the middle of crises after too many wars."

Hiashi now gave her an angry glare, "That woman, was nothing but a worthless bitch and I won't even speak a word about her!!"

Everyone flinched as Tsunade said; "Then tell me, was she killed right after Hanabi's birth?"

"No comment…"

"Hiashi, why did you hate your wife so much?"

"None of your business…"

"Oh really? Well unfortunately it is my business because Takara was one of most talent Medicine Nin for her young age. Before she got married to you." Hiashi still refused to say anything and before Ibiki could hit him with the black leather whip he held in his hand. Tsunade waved her hand; she wanted to get things done in her own way.

"I remembered Takara so well, she was very kind, hardworking and very shy in nature, and very beautiful. While in battles she was determined and spiritual inside. From what I've heard, she was very devoted in one of eldest nature religion before the clans, administrations and countries finish building Konoha. Takara was a free spirit from everyone in her surroundings, but then… her life as Shinobi ends. So young to be even married, still a child not even more than sixteen. Why in the first place did you take her as your wife?"

"It was not me who decided the marriage. The elders and my father decided that I was to marry her. I had no interest over her. In fact, I never even liked the girl. Once we were man and wife…" Hiashi suddenly stopped.

"Has is something to do it her, earlier lifestyle…" Tsunade tried, but was suddenly interrupt by Hiashi.

"She avoided me… she hated my touch… in beginning of this arranged marriage she stayed away from me for long periods of time. Until her uncle and my father forced her to share the same room with me. If not she would be branded with a curse seal. She had no choice but stay with me, but everything seemed to just get worse. Not only the fact that she gave me a firstborn child, a week girl instead of a strong male.

"Stupid fool it is not the woman who decides the sex of a child but your damn seed. " Kurenai spat.

"Enough Kurenai." Tsunade touched the jounin shoulder comforting her.

"Continue…" Tsunade eyed the Hyuga.

"I found out that she was out all the time. Flirting with other men her age. All the time I was out on missions. She neglected her duties as my wife! She was a slut! Seems that failure of a daughter …followed in her mother's footsteps…whores!"

Kakashi had to hold Kurenai back this time. He could almost swear her nails had grown another inch, as she reached out, ready to rip the man's throat out.

"So…." Kakashi drawled the word out as he tried to figure out how to phrase his next words delicately. "You are claiming you wife might have….possible been…unfaithful?" Kakashi asked, looking at the other jounin's. Gai said nothing, Kurenai eyes narrowed icily. He was relived they were not directed at him but still at Hiashi.

"Bullshit! From what I remember, when I was a young chuunin. Lady Takara never slept with any men she talked to." Turning her eyes away she looked over at Tsunade.

"To be honest though… I remember overhearing a few times. When she was chatting with her fellow kunoichi…"Kurenai paused unsure. She didn't want to talk bad about the deceased woman.

"Go on Kurenai" Tsunade encouraged.

"She always mentioned a man from her past. Someone she must have cared deeply about before she was married. She always seemed to choke up when she talked about him."

"See she was a whore!" Hiashi smiled proudly. "Just like I said."

"No you creaton." Tsunade frowned. "It proves the poor woman was heart broken and lonely forced into a loveless marriage just like the one you wanted for your own child. In fact I know the man she was discussing. He was a shinobi from the Land of Lightening. He was killed soon after she was forced to marry you. Some say the injures he had received in his last battle were not fatal that he just gave up."

Kurenai flinched and then let out a sad sigh." It was probably because he lost the woman he loved to a forced marriage to a worthless bastard." Hiashi just pursed his lips, giving the red eyed kunoichi a distasteful glare.

"Well I think that clears up your little lie of an unfaithful wife, but what about you Hiashi? Can you claim that you were a faithful devoted husband." Tsunade asked her head tilted slightly, watching him closely."

"I was a…

Suddenly Kakashi chuckled, cutting the man off. "Hiashi you were never faithful. You slept with many women. Even Jiraiya noted in his research journals that many Hyuga men went to local brothels especially a certain head of the…"

"Shut up! First of all, I'm a man, men has their needs. I had no other choice, than seek comfort from these women of business…." Kurenai snorted disdainfully at his last word.

"Of course you did," Kakashi interrupted, sarcasm filling his words. Frowning at the chained man, his voice became sharply edged like cold steel.

"Since you have just admitted you could not satisfy your own wife." Gai shook his head sadly.

"How unyouthful…such a lovely young blossom like her…oww.." Kurenai elbowed him in the side, shutting him up. The last thing they needed now was one of his long winded youth speeches.

"As I was saying…" Kakashi nodding a thank you to Kurenai. The red eyed kunoichi gave him a wink back.

"You admit to being unfaithful and paying cash to brothels."

"Hey, none of those are crimes." Hiashi yelled.

"No they are not. What you failed to note is that one of the brothels you frequented often. One that Jiraiya had closed down and the owners arrested by the former Uchiha, Konoha Keimu Butai." At this Tsunade eyebrow lifted curious.

"I…I… have no idea…" This time he received a sharp slap to the back of his head by Ibiki. Kakashi knew the man knew what he was talking about.

"Shut up filth!" Ibiki growled.

"This brothel was noted to be your favorite Lord Hiashi. "Kakashi voice dripping sarcasm at the word Lord. "It was a brothel that for those who had the money to pay, could buy sex with girls, young girls." Kurenai gasped hearing this.

"Some of these girls were not even out of their fourteens year. But of course that probably didn't matter to a rich disgusting man like yourself huh…These were girls who lost their childhood innocence to pigs… like you."

"Many of those young girls had already suffered trauma ending up at the brothel after the death of their parents. After the owner was interrogated we found out some of the girls had been sold after they were disowned and many had actually been kidnapped from neighboring villages." Ibiki sad sadly.

"That is just sick!" Gai voice filled with disgust. His mind thinking of his former student, and what Neji had done to her youthfulness.

"Ever have a second thought about what you were doing, Hiashi? Did you teach your sick ways to Neji? He seems to have your sick like in young girls." Kakashi asked through gritted teeth. "I don't really think you did. You make me sick to even know you are of the same species as I am. "

"Damn you, Kakashi… always a smartass aren't you? Too bad you didn't die long ago with your pathetic teammates…" Hiashi murmured.

Gai and Kurenai were barely able to contain the fiery rage that was Kakashi. They both knew that if they had not been his friend and college he wouldn't have hesitated for a moment to kill them on his path to Hiashi. That was all that was holding the famous copy Nin from ripping ever limb from the Hyuga.

"Don't you ever talk about my fallen friends! Just leave Obito and Rin out of this!" His voice deathly low and cold. His fist clenched so tight blood dripped from the crescent shaped cuts his nails made in his palm. "Enough!" Tsunade shouted. "I have heard enough from this sickness! We still have work to do, beside we won't get the truth of Lady Takara's death from him." She saw the smirk on Hiashi's now bruised and swollen face.

"Oh don't look so smug Hiashi as we speak we're searching your home and we will find the evidence we need. Take him out of my sight." Tsunade nodded to Ibiki and four other ANBU that had entered the room to escort the prisoner out.

"I hope our other jounin's are finished with their missions." Tsunade said as she watched the four ANBU dragging Hiashi away back to the cell. Ibiki followed closely behind. She didn't say a word, or try and stop him when she saw Ibiki still held the leather whip.

__

'Let him whip the bastard to a bloody pulp.'

She thought, knowing he would never kill the man without orders.

As they left the interrogation room, the other jounin returned from their investigation of the Hyuga home and the interviews with the Hyuga branch house members.

"It's clear that Hiashi killed his wife, but we don't have any witness and all of those Hyuuga-branch members refused to say anything about how exactly she died"

"The branch members were all very frightened. They fear retribution from the main branch if they talk." Genma replied.

"Well let's hope Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, or Chouji come up with something. They still haven't reported back." Tsunade sighed.

"Well we can only hope the Nara genius comes up with a plan to figure out the truth," Kakashi replied. Kurenai looking worried just nodded. "I'm leaving now, I have to look after my son…"

"Kurenai, your son is with Anko-san and you don't need to bring him home until after five. Are you alright?" Gai asked.

"No, I' am not alright… I… I have to find my children… Neji is still on loose and who knows what's going too happened…" Kurenai trailed, as she noticed the stern look Gai was giving her.

His voice booming confident Gai stated loudly. "They will survive, they have my youthful Lee and Tenten. They know how to deal with Neji, like no one else. Beside I think you going after Neji , would be mortally dangerous. Think about your son, he already lost his father…"

"Stop mentioning Asuma! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed, disappearing through a poof of smoke. "Damn, she still hasn't gotten over his death…" Gai murmured. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Gai, just leave it alone. You don't understand…."

"Okay, enough with the small talk! I need to go back to my office and speak with Shizune. Try not to do anything stupid, just make sure if you see Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, or Chouji before me that it is urgent I speak with them. Our first priority right now is to locate and apprehend Neji Hyuga. Before he manages to track team 8 and his former team down. That is my order for you as well… Izumo and Kotesco. " Here eyes moving to the two jounin who had joined them.. It is top priority for all jounin. Neji must not escape the country! Got that?! I also want Suna alerted of the situation. Genma, I am putting you in charge of speaking to the Kazekage."

"I will leave immediately to let Gaara know." He was gone in a flash of smoke.

"I will leave as well to track Neji."

"No Gai." Narrowing her eyes on him as he began to argue. "You and Kakashi are tasked with bringing our little lovers all back home safe. "I trust you two to track down team eight, Lee and Tenten . I want them home safe. With the Hyuga main branch in prison they will be safer here. Neji must not find them! Got that?!" Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage."

"Thank you now go. I have a border to secure."

Lee had been outside, his dark eyes watched out over the small village. Tenten had hurried off to quickly purchase food and other supplies. It had started to snow again and the cold was sinking into his bones. Freezing he hoped Tenten would be finished soon. So they could move further away from Konoha. He loved his home in the Leaf village and it hurt him deeply to have abandoned it. Yet the fear of ANBU or any Hyuuga members, especially Neji coming closer weighed heavily. He knew he had to protect Tenten and his friends and he felt a certain dread that there was not much time left before they were found. Looking over, he saw Tenten had finished.

"Lee? Everything's alright?"

"I'm not so sure… I think that we need to leave as soon as possible…"

"I know, but I don't think Hinata is able to be moved for awhile, she's in deep trauma… and… it's not anything you can get over quickly. I'm going to go back to the Inn for some rest, are you coming?"

"I'm coming about thirty minutes; give me some time, Tenten darling." Watching Tenten run back, Lee sighed, whispering; "God… why Neji? Why this!?'" Betrayed by his friend and teammate it cut him like a kunai to the heart.

"Lee" He turned around, seeing Shino standing behind him.

"I take over guard duty now, you can go and rest for awhile…" Lee shrugged as he stared up to the overcast sky. Gray clouds covering the sky as snow fell onto his upturned face. There had been few days in Lee's life were he had sulked, wanting to do nothing. The first time was after the chuunin match. Were he had nearly died, leaving his body broken. The second time was after he was injured unable to help Tenten. Forced to watch Neji do the most unthinkable thing with Tenten... The incident leaving him humiliated and angry. The worst part was the guilt, for not being able to protect her and kill Neji. Now Hinata was his target, but this time things were growing worse and fast.

"Lee?… I know that you and Tenten have fallen into bad terms with Neji lately, but tell me… what was the reason that you both broke contact with him?" Suddenly Lee turned around, anger flashed in his eyes.

"Do you… really want to know?" His voice strained but harsh. "The last thing I want to do is go through this again and for Tenten, she doesn't even want to remember!" Shino flinched even though he tried not to show it. He didn't understand Lee's outburst.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, I'm sorry… it's just that," Lee turned his head away from Shino as he continue, "I remember at the hospital over three weeks ago… Tenten was…injured…and….well I remember one thing, she told me to swear never to mention to anyone ever again what had happened. She feared her reputation as a strong kunoichi would be degraded, she couldn't live with that. Tenten never wanted to be seen as weak, in fact she passionately hated and what could I do? All I did was say nothing, I saw the whole thing, but couldn't do a damn thing! How very unyouthful." His voice dropping low. Shino watched with concern. This was not the Lee he had known his whole life. The overly exuberant student of Gai who didn't know the words "You can't do it."

"Shino can you imagine, watching the girl you love, being raped right in front of you. I was tied and blocked to do anything, he had drained nearly all my chakra, leaving only enough to keep me alive. All I could do was fucking sit there forced to watch. Hearing her crying, straining against the chakra wire that was draining her own chakra, leaving her defenseless. As that bastard hurt her. Shit she couldn't even scream, the tape on her mouth preventing it. I never told Gai sensei all the details about what had taken place. Not until after Tenten was hospitalized and Gai-sensei told her to report what had truly happened. The real cause of the cuts and bruises on her skin. She refused… and even threatened to commit suicide if anyone mentioned it. We kept quiet about all until now…" He stopped as he looked over at Shino who normal calm face held horror and anger at what he had just learned. Lee shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, to dump that all on you."

"No that's okay and Lee you know Kiba and I will always be here for you and Tenten." Lee smiled.

"I have a question of my own for you…" Shino nodded for him to continue.

"What about you? Not long ago, it was only you and Kiba. Now it's not just you two in love, now you have involved Hinata as well. I always thought she loved…"

"Naruto?" He said the name as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Let me tell you one thing, Lee. Kiba and I have always loved Hinata deeply but she was not in that ready for relationship. Not after what Naruto had done to her. If you hadn't noticed, Naruto rejected her five years ago. Things just grew worse with her family. We never planned on her being with us for a long time if ever. We didn't know for sure if she could accept us as a threesome. When the problems with her family got worse." Shino stopped and Lee watched as he tried to reign in the turmoil that he heard in his friend's normally stoic voice. "The night of Hinata's birthday Kiba and I just felt… I don't know… a sixth sense that something was wrong with her. Maybe because we love her so much we are in tuned to her strongly. We found Hinata nearly dead, lying frozen, unconscious in the snow. We took her home…that bastard…!" Shino turned away his hands clenched tightly. He did not like to show his emotion s in front of anyone else but Kiba and Hinata. It was an Aburame trait, emotions were shared only with family and spouse.

"She was battered… Neji had tried…"

"Oh Kami…"Lee gasped.

"She got away before he could go further. Can you believe it her own damn cousin… her own father silently encourage Neji to do so, a trap that would cause not only the arrange marriage pushing her into the Branch House, but also getting the same fate as Neji…."

"What? Wait a minute, I thought Neji said… he said that if he married her. That it was a first class ticket to the main House…"

"That was a lie, Neji was a fool to believe that. The main House would never, give any branch house member a cheap ticket for a higher rank in that clan! Believe me, I known a few things about older clans, like Hinata's. I quickly figured out the night we found Hinata. The plan behind Neji taking her virginity. Kiba knows but we have never said anything to Hinata but by know she must have figured it all out. She is very intelligent. It was Hiashi's tactic, his plan to get rid of her. Because if a girl from main house losses her virginity with a Branch House member, she must marry him and carry the same fate, as he does. The curse seal. That was Hiashi's plan all along...to have her sealed and give the seat of heir to Hannabi. I've feared the day they would succeed this and they almost did."

"But why did Neji follow the plans, has he really lost his mind? He always hated the main house!"

"I don't know, however this has nothing to do with his father's death. I believe it's more than that. AS long as I can remember, Neji always trained with his uncle. I remember almost every time we showed up to pick Hinata up for training or mission. We would see Hiashi training Neji, while Hinata just sat and watch silently.

Four years ago Neji asked Hinata if she wanted him to train her in the Hyuuga style. Hinata was already getting close to the jounin exams and even with all that she had grown. Her knew fighting styles made her stronger though she didn't believe it herself. She was naive and innocent, quickly saying yes. " Shino looked up at Lee.

"She didn't need it, she had become a great chuunin and Kiba and I both knew she would easily make jounin without Neji's help. Yet we honored her wishes. In beginning, everything seemed to be fine and neither Kiba nor I suspected anything wrong. However when Naruto came back after his second time going off to train with Jiraiya, Hinata once again fell for the blonde idiot. Now that she was more sure of herself. She didn't just follow him around like back in our younger years. She actually openly flirted with him. Neji… he seemed very agitated almost angry, about it. He never said anything…."

"So what happened when Neji realize that, Hinata was able to openly show her crush on Naruto?" Lee asked in his old curiosity. Shino looked up to the clear sky, it was all turning blue, neither clouds nor snow flakes this time as he begin telling Lee the whole story.

****

Flashback

__

Hinata had just finished her daily training with Shino and Kiba. It was only seven months earlier, Asuma had died. Kurenai had stopped joining them in training, which meant they it on their own. On other hand, it was okay, since all three of them were chuunin soon to make jounin. Hinata had been dating Naruto, not long after the last failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke's and the death of Naruto's godfather Jiraya. The Uchiha had become more and more dangerous and hateful person, since meeting the infamous Madara Uchiha. Had told him about the reason of Uchiha massacre. Sasuke's never forgave Konoha and decided never return and disappeared. Naruto had become more depressed than ever, knowing the truth… that Sasuke was lost to him forever. He rarely ate; he began to consume large amounts of sake. A way for him not to be reminded about the past. He managed to keep this from many yet Sakura knew. Naruto began avoiding her. Then to the surprise of Hinata he asked her out, she eagerly said yes. Soon the two were as teady couple. Though they kept it hidden from most because of her clan. Naruto started to seem like the old Uzumaki, his drinking stopped. However just a few months after being with him, she start noticing his mood swings increased, he become less and less cheerful, more cynical and aggressive about the world. He starts disappearing at irregular times, missions or not. Nothing pleased him, he barely went out with friends. His anger grew till only Hinata could stand him.

When Neji found out about Hinata's secret relationship with Naruto, he was furious and not only that, he also tried to kill Naruto countless times, even though Godaime Tsunade warned Neji about hurting Naruto. Hinata begin fearing her family and also Naruto she suddenly realized that the love she felt for him was gone. That her life with him was a horribly mistake.

She wanted to leave him, but was too afraid of his reaction. He was drinking heavily, never kissed her just ordered her around, as if she was a pest. He blamed her for all of his problems. He was growing out of control. Shino and Kiba were close to the end of their rope over it all. Yet Hinata refused to let them interfere. Their friends all knew that Naruto was losing it, Sakura knew, Sai knew, Ino knew, Chouji knew, and in the end Shikamaru who was the last person who knew. After he witnessed near the shopping center, one of those harsh accusations Naruto gave Hinata and it broke her heart. All because he didn't have a life, thanks to her family who tried everything to get rid of him, especially Neji, but also thanks to Sasuke's hatred of Konoha. One day Hinata who had been on mission with her team, came back to surprise Naruto on his birthday, but the found the apartment in terrible condition. Dirt, empty ramen cups thrown around and clothes tossed everywhere. H er breath caught when she saw female clothing including panties all railing towards the bedroom. Then she heard the voices of Naruto, but also a female's voice. Hinata cringed time seemed to have stopped. As she walked forward to the bedroom she saw in. The door still wide open. It was what she saw that broke her heart. Naruto holding a girl's legs high as he pounded his hard erection into her.

Hinata recognized the girl, a girl that almost looked like herself. The only difference was her eyes were normal and her hair was a blonde. Her loud sob must have caught their attention as both stopped turning to stare at Hinata. She couldn't stand it any longer and ran from the small dirty apartment crying heavy wet tears. She heard Naruto calling after her as she ran across the village rooftops. But it was too late. She ran until there were no more village roofs under her feet and then she flew and flew through the forest tress. fled and fled until she had nothing energy left and fell to the ground, balling in tears. Shikamaru who had seen her fleeing from Naruto's apartment, while Naruto cried after her. Wasted no time, but ran toward Shino and Kiba to warn them.

As Shikamaru expected Shino and Kiba immediately went after Hinata and after so many hours, they brought her back, heartbroken, her eyes red by all the tears she dripped. Since this day Team8 refused to work with Naruto or have anything to do with him. Even though everyone from jounin's, families, friends, even Tsunade and their sensei Kurenai tried to reconcile the problem. That missions should come before their personal problems, but neither Hinata, Shino nor Kiba ever could forgive Naruto. Hinata and her family continued to drift further apart. Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan leader has lost his faith over his elder daughter years ago but he began to grow a hatred towards her. Shamed over her actions and her crush for Uzumaki Naruto, he despised her openly and no longer consider her his eldest daughter, he forbade her from ever going out unless it's either training or missions.

****

End of Flashback

"Oh my god… so this is how it happened, Naruto betrayed her with Shion, the priestess of Demon land?"

"Correct, Lee… no one knows what's got into his head, but… he went too far and for that I can never forgive him. However unlike Neji, Naruto never went for pay back , he knew of what he had done to her and did not try to take Hinata back. For that, I'm grateful," Shino answered. Lee nodded in agreement.

"What Naruto did was very unyouthful, but he's not the same man as for four years ago. For I've known him as one of my closest friends. He's no longer bitter for failing to retrieve Sasuke. He's now working hard for Konoha and in becoming Hokage, that is his dream and… Sakura is the only woman he really can rely on…"

"But why did you break up with Sakura?"

"Well Shino… the last two years we were together, I realized that I didn't love Sakura-chan. Yes I still care about her, but just as her friend and nothing more. After we broke up… I started seeing Tenten with new eyes and realized that… Tenten was the real youthful flower who bloomed for me. Beside I'm glad that I realized how much I loved Tenten. Sakura also finally realize her real feelings taking Naruto serious as a man. I believe that Sakura is the only one who could keep him in check and help him with his dream of Hokage." Lee explained with a big smile on his face, after all there was a hope for the future.

"Maybe Lee….one day when this is all over, we might be able to forgive Naruto and accept the fate that he'll one day be our new Hokage and with him, a dream of better opportunity and freedom in Konoha. No longer depended on clans. Years ago he promised to change the clans." Shino said. Lee lifting his eyebrow. "Changing the clans?"

"Remember the Chuunin match, between Naruto and Neji? He told Neji that one day, he would help change the clans and stop the horrid traditions of what Konoha has been suffering for generations; the clan issues! In beginning I laughed inside at him, knowing that it was impossible. With the thought of how many clans that exist in our country. But after Sasuke's betrayal, the real truth about the Uchiha clan, why they died, why the hatred continues, why the Root keeps causing trouble for Konoha Council and the greed of power from the clans side; first Senju, then Uchiha, now Hyuuga." Shino sat down, knowing now that he could trust Lee. "If the older generations failed to repair the peace and unity, then us the new generation will fix and win. Unlike what Konoha had mistaken with Uchiha by killing them off, everyone will make sure that these unjust clan led problems never happen again. That is why the marriage between three clans, Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuuga, are so imp ortant. Not only for the love I share for Kiba and Hinata, a stronger bond then being team mates and together we're unbreakable. United we can help stop these clan traditions that are eating away at our proud village. Also Lee… I promise, once we've finished dealing with the Hyuga clan, I will make a truce with Naruto and leave the past behind. Do you understand what I am saying, Lee?" Lee smiled, giving his famous thumbs up, nice guy pose.

"Of course Shino my youthful friend! In the name of youth, I totally understand your issues!" Shino sighed deeply, how many times did Lee have to do that ridiculous pose…he was how old and still doing. Then again look at his teacher. Shino just had to laugh to himself at it all.

Tenten found Hinata on the bed, fully covered with a huge blanket. Not really sleeping, but starring up at the ceiling. She flinched, but stilled realizing that it was only Tenten.

Tenten sighed as she walked forward to the bed, pulling out the winter clothes she bought.

"Hinata here's a shirt, a warm pants, and also a jacket you can wear without freezing and also a scarf, boots, and best of all I bought you a few new pairs of underwear. What do you think?"

"It's okay, I'll wear them. Thank you, Tenten."

"You're welcome; by the way what are you going to do with that wedding dress?"

"Burn it…" Hinata whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Tenten… I will burn that thing…" Tenten said nothing, her thoughts however went to somewhere else, but suddenly shaking it off, she rose up from the bed side and was on her way out.

"Tenten wait!" Tenten stop and turned around.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you… why did you and Lee decided that you two were helping us… with all this?" Hinata asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I have my own reason. I just cannot talk about."

"Oh… wait I heard that you were in the hospital. I work in pediatrics most of the time. If I had known sooner I would have visited. You are alright?"

"You don't know why I was in hospital do you?" Hinata shook her head. Tenten turned around and went closer to Hinata and within less than a minute, she calmly, but slight shaking, began telling her whole story about her and also Lee's nightmare, however Tenten never manage to tell her the name of committer. But that didn't matter, Hinata understood and didn't ask more and Tenten went out. When Tenten was finally alone in the room, she and Lee shared. She let the tears finally come. Letting them wash it all away. She crept into the bed, holding herself, while she sobbed hard. Long minutes when she calmed down and all those thoughts were about that man she never thought he would harm anyone and whispering softly; "If you… only knew who really did this to me and if you would… had known you wouldn't live now…"

**Author's words; Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes, it's up to Marie for creating chapter 14 and let's see how it goes. Where could Neji be right now? Much of answers will coming soon and as i said earlier, it's beginning to the end. Btw some of this plots I picked up was from the later chapters from naruto manga, although not everything is true like most of fanfictions, I do hope that there isn't too much miss understandings. And remember it's only fanfic.**

**Edit; Marie aka Moonwitch1 had changed the chapter slighty from the middle of this page, because of some errors, but it's fine now and I had come to agree with her in many points. ) **

**And don't forget review! Persianlady **


	14. Afternoon of Change day6

**Afternoon of Change - Day Six**

"Hinata did you even hear what we said?" Shino asked his eyebrow cocked. He watched as she stirred from where ever her mind had just taken her to, only to look up, innocent and lost. He was worried, Hinata never drifted off like this. Not unless something heavy was wading her down.

"Ano Shino…I'm sorry…I was." She paused biting her bottom lip. "I was lost in thought."

Kneeling down in front of her he looked up as she fidgeted.

"Hinata - hime tell me what's wrong." Shino's fingers brushing her silky hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

"N…nothing." She whispered once again biting her lips nervously.

"Hey beautiful, you need to stop biting that lip… that is my job." Kiba laughed dropping down next to her. His fingers lifting her chin, his mouth moving over hers softly till she let out a soft sigh. He teasingly bit her bottom lips causing her to gasp slightly inward.

"See told you it is my job… right Shino?" Kiba leaned in to bite Shino playfully.

"Kiba I am trying to be serious here. Tenten and Lee will be here soon and we need to figure our next move."

Hinata flinched slightly at Tenten's name. Shino's ever observant eyes caught the slight movement from his beloved.

"Hinata…did something happen between you and Tenten?" It was utterly odd her behavior. Hinata never fought with any of the other kunoichi females. She was to kind to let their petty, catty behaviors egg her into a fight. As he watched her becoming more agitated, he knew something was wrong and it happened sometime before Kiba and he had arrived. It had to be when Tenten was there watching her.

At this point Kiba was catching onto the tension filling the air. It made him edgy and he didn't like that feeling.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" He looked from Shino to Hinata and then back. Hinata's eyes widened as she turned her head away. She soon felt Kiba's hands cupping her face gently.

"Hinata tell us…please?" Kiba pleaded. "If something is troubling you… it is felt by all of us." His dark eyes travelling to Shino who was standing next to them, arms crossed. Worry was etched on his brows.

"Tenten…ano…she told me…why she was in the hospital." Shino nodded as Kiba looked on confused.

Sighing heavily Shino shook his head sadly looking over to Kiba enlightening to what he knew.

"She was…raped. Lee was forced…to…to watch." His voice stammering slightly at the thought of his friends horror. It was something Shino never did. He was always very together.

"WHAT!" Kiba growled his anger growing thick. "Who did this? I'll kill the fucker!" His anger was held back as he felt Hinata's hands pull on his shirt. Balling it up in her fists.

"She didn't tell me who ….but I..I… think…" Her voice growing tight with unshed tears. Shino thought his heart would break as he watched . Moving quickly to sit next to her, wrapping her safely in his arms. As those tears finally broke free, spilling slowly down her pale cheeks.

"It was…Neji… and …what he did to her..." Her words broken with a loud shuttering and frightened sob. "It could have been…me…"

It was all too much for Kiba, as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Hinata's hands still clutching his shirt as if it was an anchor to safety. He looked up at his lover Shino, who nodded it was all true. Kiba suddenly felt lost and shocked unable to grasp any words. The thought of his beloved in the arms of that monster. Shino and he forced to watch. His breath became heavy as his chest burned.

Shino reached out with one of his arm, reaching over to pull him closer. He whispered to them both that it would be alright. His voice calming and unwavering, as he held onto both of them. The two most important people in his life. His mind raced with one thought. To protect them all…Neji had to be killed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tsunade sunk down into her chair her fingers rubbing her temples. Her headache was growing heavier by the moment. This was a nightmare any way you looked at it, some ones blood was going to spill before it was over. A knock at the door brought her attention back to the task at hand.

"Enter!" She watched as the last of her missing search team returned.

"Shikamaru what has your team found?" Her eyes moving back and forth, watching all four members as he began to explain about the sealed room.

"This all of the documents you found in it?" Her fingers straying to the diary.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She shifted slowly through the pages.

"What of Lady Hanabi?" Sakura felt her fists tighten at the name.

"We are unsure of how involved she is. She is only sixteen…"

"That's still old enough to receive punishment. She is a Chuunin after all." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She calmed slightly at the touch of Naruto's arm on her shoulder. "She seems hostile on the subject of Hinata Hyuga. I think she should be closely watched."

"Agreed…"Tsunade's voice trailed off as she thumbed through the book in her hands.

"I also took some photos." Shikamaru added.

"Good! I want them on my desk as soon as …what the hell!" Her voice rising as she gripped the book tightly. Her earlier words forgotten. Shikamaru eye brow lifted as he watched the Hokage anger grow. All in the room jumped slightly as her fist hit the table.

"That son of a bitch did it and I think we have him dead to rights on it!"

"Chouji, Naruto I want you to head out and keep an eye on Hanabi. She is neither to be left alone… nor to leave the clan home." Both bowed and left quickly.

"Sakura I want you on standby just in case of medical emergencies. I don't think we will see this end without bloodshed." Sakura cringed but nodded. A prayer whispered under her breath for her friend's safe return.

"Shikamaru get Shizune now. I need her to type up the charge sheets. As of now Hiashi Hyuga is now and forever denied any rights to the Hyuga clan. He is to be stripped of his clan along with the rest of the Hyuga elders. He and the elders will be kept in the main prison penitentiary no special privileges. Since Hanabi is under eighteen she is too young to take over as clan head. When Hinata returns she will be head."

"Don't the elders have to agree to her being made head of the clan?" Sakura questioned her face uncertain to all that had been stated.

"NO! Not after I read this. This is filled with names and dates of assort abuses to women of the Hyuga branch and head clan. It also revels I think, to why Takara was murdered. From what she writes here in her last entry, dated the day before her death. It seems that Hiashi had begun planning to kill his twin brother."

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

"Let me guess something along the lines of fearing his brother would lead the branch house in a rebellion." Shikamaru asked folding his arms across his chest. His normal bored attitude long gone after all that had happened.

"Very right! He felt the curse seal would not hinder them. Takara writes that she was waiting for Hizashi to return from a foreign mission. She planned on telling him about Hiashi's plot Poor."

Sakura gasped realizing the truth. "That's why she was murdered."

"Yes I think so Sakura. Takara writes here that she feared for her life once she gave birth. "

"Of course that evil man would wait till his precious male heir is born. The irony is he ended up with another daughter." Shizune added walking further into the room.

"Ah Shizune so you over heard what I just said. "

"Yes… unfortunately. I swear …is that whole clan just deviously evil or what? How the hell poor Hinata ended up being born to that lot is a crying shame." Dropping down in the chair in front of the Hokage she pulled out the charge sheets. "All right so we can add the charge of assassination to the charges. Do you think the clan elders were in on it?"

"I would not be surprised. Ibiki will get the truth out of them soon enough."

"It is obvious that Hinata's kidnapping when she was four was part of his plot to rid the clan of Hizashi."

"Very smart. No one has ever questioned the Cloud village." Shikamaru added dryly.

"Do you think they were involved in the whole thing? That we were all fooled into buying the Hyuga story that he had willingly given up his life to save Hinata's." Shizune asked.

"Oh I would not be surprised they were identical twins it would not be to hard to cover the curse mark with a little genjutsu cover up. Hiashi could especially been the one who went to the Konoha council saying he was willing to sacrifice himself."

"Kami- sama that is just unbelievable that he was that cold to his own brother." Sakura shock her head sadly. "Then again he treated Hinata just as bad."

"I am sure the real Hizashi had been tied up the whole time till he was executed." Shizune said sadly. "If Neji new the truth…"She let her words hang in the air. All nodding in agreement.

"It is sad maybe the boy would have turned out differently if he had been raised by his father and not his perverted sick uncle." Tsunade added.

A sad air hung in the air around them. All seemed at a loss for words.

"Alright enough of this the damage is already done. Shikamaru I want you to strategize where Neji might be anything would be helpful right now." She sighed pressing her fingers on her aching temple. The headache was growing by the minute as the disaster left by the Hyuga clan grew.

"I will get right on it." Before he could leave the door slammed open to revel a gasping Naruto his breath ragged.

"What the hell!" Tsunade growled.

"Hanabi is missing. We could not find her anywhere. "Chouji is asking at the gate now if she has been seen leaving."

"I hate to say this but I would not be surprised if she is with Neji." Shikamaru added.

"Well fuck if this couldn't get any worse." Tsunade growled loudly throwing her hands in the air.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Slipping through the dark deep foliage of the trees Neji laughed to himself. It had just been too easy slipping past those Konoha fools. This was starting to become fun, like a game. He could feel he was closing in on Hinata position. How he would make her pay. As he took ever inch of her body as his. When he was done with his fun he would slit that pretty pale throat of hers and sit back and enjoy how her crimson blood dripped. Her life slipping away. He would have to make sure he took his time and enjoyed it all. As for the rest of team right he would rid himself of those fools quickly. Maybe he should keep them alive so they could watch like he had done to that fool Lee. Boy had that been pleasurable watching how he fought to free himself thinking he could save that tramp Tenten. She had it coming always following him around. He was not blind that the girl had crushed on him since they were chuunin.

Stopping for a moment he strained his ears. Activating his byakugan he scanned the area.

"One huh…how pathetic to send one person after me." He let out a soft chuckle the sound was filled with an eerie darkness.

"Neji…"A young girl's voice called out.

"Hanabi…"Neji hissed stopping to wait for the short girl. A kunai held tightly in his grip. If he had to he would rid himself of her too. Thought the younger Hyuga really wasn't that bad. She knew what he was trying to do with Hinata and never said a word. She was just as cruel to her sister as he was. He also knew she had found out he had been peeping on her when she changed and she never stopped him. Many times putting on a show when she removed her clothing. So he really didn't feel the need to slit her throat unless she became a problem.

Landing on the branch next to him she smiled snidely. "Trying to run off and have all the fun!"

"What the fuck do you want brat? I don't have time for your damn prattle."

"Wow…crabby aren't we." Seeing the way his eyes narrowed on her she smiled sickly sweet.

"Listen I am just here to offer my help. There is nothing left to go back to. Father and the elders are in prison and from the sound of it for life. The ANBU have taken over the clan home."

"I know most of that what is it to you to follow me?"

"I want revenge." She hissed under her breath heatedly." Hinata has ruined everything! I won't interfere in what ever sick game you plan on doing to her but I will help you find her and those two with her. Lee and Tenten are with them. Maybe you could let me have some fun killing them while you play master and servant with my sister." She laughed darkly. He stared with narrowed eyes at her for a few minutes.

"Fine…just don't get in my way or I'll slit your throat."

Smiling up at him amused. "Agreed."

* * *

**Author's note: _Hey, hey guys! Long time no see! Yep, that was Marie moonwitch1 who wrote the chapter 14, but also corrected some part of chatper 13 as well, so you might notice the changes. And just for you readers to know, the Hyuga plot's for sacreficing Hizashi for getting rid of him is made up. We both know that he did it free willing, but on other hand fanfictions aren't real so... and we also changed the age of 4 on Hinata, instead of 3 who were kidnapped by Cloud nin. We apologize if this caused missunderstanding. And Hinata's mother is all made up, by my own idea because we don't even know if her mother was alive or dead. I hope though you guys enjoy the chapter. Next time, chapter 15 is mine turn and it might take longer since it's summer. But enjoy anyway and don't forget review your points! _**

Best regards, Dana aka Persianlady and Moonwitch1.


	15. Snowy night and Revenge part1 Day6

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

_Hello everyone! I admit it's been a hell long time Marie and I ever wrote anything and it's actually my fault because of my constant writing-block due the whole summer, plus we both were busy with our lives. She had children, I had studies at Art-School I'm concentrating at. It was a lot. But anyway I'm finished with chapter 15 and it's up to Marie to continue with chapter 16, Snowy Night and Revenge Part2. Stuff might be changes if one of us discover errors from grammars. Yes I was so desperate to end this chapter that I hardly took further look at the grammar errors even though I had been using grammar check constantly. Anyway I hope you guys once again enjoy the reading and I truly apologies for you readers for the long waiting!_ _And also a big thanks for reviews for everyone who hasn't forgot mine and Marie's story! _

**Seven Nights**

**Chapter 15 Day 6, Snowy night and Revenge part1**

* * *

When the snowstorm nears, it became cloudy let alone truly difficult to observe therefore after all it continued already dark. Kiba together with Akamaru already had brought the required supplies, considering about going shortly, occurred on his mind. After what Shino and Hinata had told him about what happened with Tenten, he wants nothing but make sure that they were safe much further from Hidden Leaf Village, betrayal or not, he did not want to return, not until things were settled down with that Hyuuga clan. Hinata had been putting on the clothes Tenten gave her. However they couldn't leave until the snow storm was settled down, Shino knew going out at snowstorm was foolish idea and told everyone to wait when Kiba told that the longer they were waiting more chances for Hyuuga to find them was higher.

Lee had meanwhile the brief meeting brought the idea about emigrating to Suna in Hidden Village of Sand. There Hyuga clan will not be able to stop them. But Kiba suggested going to Hidden Village of Water instead because it was closer and got interrupted by Tenten who warned them that going to Mist Village was too dangerous for strangers staying over in Mist Village after hearing stories from Naruto and Sakura about corruption, riots, constant civil war, and anarchy and in the end Mafia was everywhere. It was not safe over there at all and the Hidden Village of Stone was out of the question, the people over there hated Konoha and the Grass Village was too poor for taking refugees and Hidden Village of Clouds was impossible as well.

Then Shino suggested Hidden Village of Rain which was approval since it was close to their home, but Lee told them that staying over there can be risky since its neighbour with Hidden Leaf Village, but again not impossible to going closer to Suna. After all Suna is the only place they fully approve Konoha as their allies. That time when Gaara become Kazekage of Hidden Village of Sand, the country had bloomed and business had gone wonderful and also when Tsunade become fifth Hokage, the country had been more peaceful, but it had paid high prices when Atatsuki and very known team Eagle who's leader Uchiha Sasuke, trying to destroy everything due to his revenge against whatever he wanted to revenge for. But again, Tsunade was all worth being praised as Hokage. After all talking, they had come to agreement they will going first to Rain Village and later to Suna, that was the only thing they could had come up right now and at the same time, they planned moving quickly none stop until they've reached the landlines. Everyone had packed their stuff and just waiting at a while until the snow storm was stop before sun shining.

In meantime the little minutes before snow storm, Neji and Hanabi had found a small place nears the village they could stay for a night and later continue as soon as the snow storm was over. Neither of them said a word since they've ran hastily away from Konoha and from ANBU. Hanabi, soon to be 16 once dreamed about becoming Head of Hyuuga already become one of most wanted missing-nin, after arresting on Hyuuga members, Hanabi knew well about the destiny Uchiha had got after their secret plan of military action and destroying Hidden Village of Leaf's Council and Hokage, and the council answered bloodshed by Uchiha's own kind, Itachi Uchiha, killed everyone beside Sasuke and later become most wanted missing-nin after joining Atatsuki and later died in dreadful fight his brother Sasuke. But Hanabi who become Chunnin just one year after Hinata, was displeased; she begins seeing her elder sister as threat because before then, she was not afraid after defeating her in the past and got her father's and the whole clans appreciation for her strength.

To make things worse, Hinata was near to become jounin and so did Kiba and Shino. Hanabi had never liked those guys once; she hated them for helping Hinata with everything. But when Hinata begin dating Naruto against the clan's will, Hanabi was horrid disgusted by Hinata's taste over boys who was considered as losers and she hated Uzumaki for being the dirty spot, but as Hyuuga clan member, she hated Hinata more. There was times she refused showing herself in front of Hyuuga children in her age because everyone even adults talked ill about her sister and some even asked her, why didn't her father try stop the relationship? That was the thing Hanabi wondered. Why didn't Hiashi stopped him, sure Neji tried killing Naruto off, but Hiashi neither once tried helping Neji nor stopping him.

Instead Hiashi indirectly hoped that Hinata would cause a scandal so he would have a reason to get rid of her, but nothing like this happened. Hinata remain virgin even after she broke up with him, but after this, some councilmember told Hiashi about arranging marriage ideas with one Branch member, Hiashi liked that idea way much better and forced Hinata to isolation as punishment. She rarely went out unless if she was going to train or going for mission, she was not even allowed to go on shopping. That was servants' job from now on.

That meant Hanabi finally could be free from burden, and her could continue her training without disruption. However it was not over, Hanabi soon noticed Neji's secret obsession over Hinata, not only he was helping her in training, Hanabi knew it was so much more than training, he was looking at Hinata in different view than he used to in past. As child, he pretty much ignored Hinata, pretended that she never exist, but now he watch her, but on other reason.

Hanabi had sometimes caught him touching himself, while using Byakugan when he watched Hinata taking her clothes off or was on bath. In beginning Hanabi found it quite disturbing, but later she knew how much she wanted him, so she decided trying to make him forget about Hinata by taking off her clothes, acting like a naughty girl. Few times when Hinata was on mission, Neji begin going on night visit to Hanabi's bedroom, but knowing that she was Main House member, he couldn't take her virginity, but at least it didn't stop him from grouping Hanabi, while she was complete naked and she giving him helping hand at his lower area, it was fine for beginning until few nights later he was starting calling Hinata's name and it broke her heart. From that night Hanabi become deadly jealous of Hinata and begin hating her, obsession over Neji had consumed Hanabi to insaneness. From all bad tricks she caused for making her father blaming Hinata to verbal and psychical abuse, but it leaded no end, Neji never turn his love for Hanabi.

Furious she intend to try persuaded her father to arrange the marriage among her and Neji, but Hiashi said no. Reason because he had refused, was that he had planned all along to make Hanabi head; for becoming head leader Hanabi knew she has to sacrifice her dreams of becoming one with Neji because Hiashi wanted him taking Hinata so she would married and become part of Branch House. But never less Hinata almost destroyed Neji's eye after his first try of taking her virginity and ran away and now they've been hiding from Konoha as missing-nin. Hanabi cleaned her weapons while Neji observed with his byakugan; more than a hour later after searching thanks to the snow storm he said; "Heh, I think my Byakugan tells me where they are…" Hanabi flinched and asked; "Where? Where are they?" "Tsk! They aren't even one hour away from us…"

"Then let's go to kill them!" she roared as she stood up, ready as any shinobi, but Neji wave his hand and said; "Not yet, there is no need for rush because none of them had come out yet… and I wonder why?"

"Oh so they are waiting until the storm will eventually go away."

"Exactly after all, Hinata-sama always hated snow storm and for that they couldn't just continue, so let's wait until at least one of them are coming out…"

"Wait a minute… where you are planning about…"

"Exactly, one of us will pretend to be one of them if any of them comes out, but even if snow storm stops we shall go after them..."

"I see…" Hanabi activate her byakugan as she suddenly saw something; "Wait a minute, I see someone coming out!" Neji open his byakugan again and suddenly he gave evil smirk; "He, he, he, so foolish, that Lee of all people, came out… tsk, tsk…"

* * *

Lee in the meantime had gone outside in middle of the snow storm, only because he was stubborn enough to go out and look around that nobody was there, though he could had asked Hinata using byakugan, but he didn't though, he used his small binoculars to look around. The stormy weather wasn't being violent, but very irritated because it covers the lens over binoculars, however he did heard something from the bushes and he jumped with his ninja pose, looking around, whispering; "I better go back before something terrible happen!" But unfortunately he was stuck no matter how much he tried, he could only see snow storm everywhere whenever he turned around and he begins shouting; "Tenten-chan!? TENTEN!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!! I CAN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!"

"Lee!!" he could hear some shout, a female voice, it must be Tenten, only she had that voice and he shouted again; "Tenten!! Where are you!?"

"I'm over here!!"

"Where!? I can't see you!!"

"Don't worry Lee, I am coming for you!"

"Right!" He covers his face with red scarf he had around his neck, and he stood still until he saw the body form from Tenten and she approached further and said; "There you are, Lee! Where have you been?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see the inn and…" Then Lee notice something was not right, Tenten didn't wore red coat to remember this last time he saw her, her winter jacket was white.

"Tenten? Where did you have that jacket from?"

"Why you ask… I was shopping for a while she said with sly smile, but for him knowing Tenten so well, it was impostor.

"No you can't be Tenten..! You are…!" For sudden he begins choking by two hands around his neck from fake Tenten who smirked as she clenched him, however Lee used his legs for kicking the fake Tenten out of that persons' grip and the smoke puffed and Tenten revealed someone else, Hanabi.

"So you finally figured out, Bushy Brown?" Lee regains himself from the shock and prepared himself immediately in his typical ninja pose and was looking at her right in those eyes. The eyes had murder instinct. Lee said; "I normally don't fight the girls, but like you I have no choice!"

"Well shall we, Bushy Brown?" she evil smirked as she stood in Hyuuga pose and their fight begins. Lee rushed with his speed towards Hanabi for the action; "KONOHA SEMPUU!!" as his left foot was aimed at Hanabi, she ducked easily from his kicked and he catch himself at the tree without knock himself down and jumped to aim Hanabi another kicked, but missed again. He landed and looked around because he couldn't see Hanabi anywhere until the voice was heard; "That's all the effort, Taijutsu-master had come with? Pathetic, no wonder why Neji-san always won due those spars…"

"Arrrrrgh! Don't… don't you ever underestimate me, young lady!" and with full speed he was serious for attacking wherever he would find her, for sudden Hanabi came out from the shadow and attack him with her Juuken that made him for sudden cough out the blood. Knowing that he wouldn't make it if she continues with Juuken, knowing the Hyuuga style, it was too risky, but Lee refuses to give up! He had made his life promise for overpass genius no matter what it took.

"Cough! Cough! Damn it it…" but then he came up the idea, he release the heavy band from each legs, it was lucky that the snowstorm came, for that there was chance that a Hyuuga would have trouble for see clear and he stood up again even though his mouth was covered with blood and prepared himself once again, unfortunately he knew he had to do Lotus attack and begin release those bandages from his arms, Hanabi giving her left eyebrow, shouting; "Why are you taking of the bandages? Are you stupid or something?" and activated byakugan, but too late he already took long jump as he this time knocked her up with three kicks up at the sky as he fly up under her body for second, Hanabi had no idea of what happened except that it went too fast as for sudden she was tied with many bandages and her Juuken fist had the trouble of releasing this immediacy because Lee held the grip around the target as it they begin spinning back at the ground and for sudden crash down with massive of snowflakes together with earth and rocks flying up the sky and caused small noises. Villagers in meanwhile have waked up by the noise and some even came out wondering if that were earth quake or something.

* * *

Back at the inn, everyone heard the noises as Tenten went first outside, thinking; "Oh my god, Lee!! They must be here, it's a signal!" She ran toward Shino and shouted; "We cannot stay here any longer! We have to run now!"

"Okay, but what about Lee?"

"Don't worry about him, just go. I will stay and try stopping them for passing by…." She murmured and disappeared to at the dark places where the noises happened. "Shit!" Shino thought as Kiba for sudden asked; "Shino? Are they here?!"

"Yes and we have to go now! Tell Akamaru to carry Hinata for instance!" he ordered as they took the few belongings since it was impossible to carry everything, it was now or never. They ran outside as Akamaru been carrying Hinata first outside and with that they were out from this village in less than five minute as Tenten was looking around, the snow storming seemed to be less and for that she could easily look around and follow the smoke only to find Lee unconscious.

"Lee-kun!" she jumped down running toward the body as she was shaking him off; "Lee! LEE WAKE UP!"

"Ouch! Tenten…"

"Lee! Oh my god! You are okay! What happened?" Lee coughed as the blood came out from his throat, Tenten shrink; she knew where those attacks came from, only Juuken could destroy inner organs like this. "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Tenten… it's been awhile Jumped over both surprise and fear; she knew the voice; Neji and not far away there was Hanabi lie unconscious just like Lee.

"I was surprise that he finally defeated a Hyuuga, but unfortunately he picked the WRONG ONE!" he groaned as he walked closer to them as Tenten clenched her embrace to Lee though his body looked very exhausted and sick after harsh fight. Tenten said nothing but gave him the look, a wild look of fear and hate, for many years ago since she becomes genin a never though once she would hate a person so much as now.

"Stay away from him, don't come closer!"

"Why? I thought I could put at the end of his suffer…"

"NO!" Rising up as she grabbed kunais, she was ready for fight the man who crushed all her hope, humiliation, but also a pain that had print the nightmare following her after this.

"This time I won't let you take me!" as she begins throwing kunais, Neji who already had his byakugan smashed those easily and Tenten already prepared using scrolls as she bite her thumbs, giving blood marks at this Nindo scrolls and more than thousand sharp weapons poured out as Neji begin using Kaiten and easily smacked those away as Tenten jumped backward for not getting hit by her own weapons. Standing and thinking about how she in those times fought him. To be honest, she never had won, only because unlike Lee, she never tried once defeating Neji, always knew that it was totally hopeless, she lacked some courage to challenge him, but also other she never tried was because she loved him. _Come on, Tenten… please think… there must be something!_

"It's useless Tenten; neither you nor Lee will ever win against me." He spoke as he stepped closer where she stood for a moment, for sudden she remembered this conversation with Hinata, when she asked the few questions and also those years in the past when Neji tried to kill Naruto, but also become obsessed with her, she decided to try take him down him with sensitive questions; "Neji… there is something I have to ask… when you took me and hurt me like that day, did you saw me through Hinata? Because I swear, it's not me you wanted to hurt, but Hinata. It's always about her, isn't it Neji? You feel hurt because she rejected you long ago, when she chooses other men like first Naruto, now her team-mates and for that you decided hurt for claiming her as your prey, that was what you tried with me, as a test about how far you could go?"

Neji remain stoic outside, but Tenten already could sense the anger bottling inside him. "Not only you destroyed the last piece of innocence I had, you also that day took my pride, my trust, my love I had… for you…. I loved you Neji, I always had since that day we become a team, I even helped you the training when lee and Gai-sensei were too busy for one another! Does those times we had as team and friends meant anything for you? TELL ME NEJI!!" For sudden Neji begin laughing, in mockingly way; "Ha, ha, ha, ha… wow… Tenten… you said you loved me huh? Well too bad cause you meant nothing for me and neither does team Gai, besides that thing with innocence, you were never innocent from beginning, in my eyes, and you're nothing but manly slut who annoys me nothing to the end! I wanted Hinata… not you, you little BITCH!" and he rushed for seconds only to beat down Tenten with his Juuken, as if Juuken attack wasn't enough for her being unprepared, he kicked her countless of times. And when he was going to finish her with another stronger Juuken attack, someone had in last second struck the kunai inside through at his back.

"ARGH! Damnit!!" backing away from Tenten, he held his stomach where the kunai was stuck in from the back to stomach at the left side, it was a bit smaller than ordinary kunai, but sharp enough to hurt a person, he pulled it out immediately as he growled; "You… whoever you are you will pay for this.." but before he even could do something about it, three squad ninjas surrounded him; Sakura, Sai and Naruto. Sakura stepped closer as she shouted; "Hyuuga Neji! Your game is over, in the name of Konoha, you are under arrest! Now surrender and come with us, peace and quiet! Or…" as she jabbers for showing her strength she continues; "You will have no choice, but deal with us,"

"Oh really, Haruno-san… I'm surprised that you three had been sent here, when I thought they would probably send Kakashi and Gai,"

"I'm not surprise that you again underestimated us," Naruto suddenly spoke out.

"Uzumaki Naruto… it's been a long time since we've met, not since Hinata broke up with you, we had spoken one another," "Last time we had the connection, you tried to kill me! Not once, but countless of times! Thanks to you, I didn't have a life!" Naruto shouted by anger and clenched his fist. "Well I couldn't help it cause Hinata was supposed to be mine and that has what I intend to do even if I have to take the whole world down!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Oh really Naruto? Have you forgotten that we're no longer children? I' am now even ten times stronger and powerful than you ever will be and for what I believe this is the fate! The fate that once I'm married with Hinata-sama, I will be free from the curse-seal and not only that Hinata-sama will carry my future heir, but I will one day rule over the whole clan!" Sai, who haven't said a word, picked up his small pocket and said; "Hmm, I had been doing some research about Hyuuga clan, but from what I've heard you said to someone that you could become part of main house as soon as you're married with Hyuuga Hinata?" "Of course, what the hell is kind of dumb question?"

"According to the research and also from investigation with Hyuuga Hiashi, he said that he never had a plan to release you from Curse-seal," Sai answered as he put the small notebook back inside of his pocket. "You said what? No… you're lying, from what Hiashi-sama told me, was that I will become the future leader!"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore," For sudden behind Neji Naruto attacked him as Neji punched the figure who blown up; "Another shadow clone?!" Up to the sky, he could see over 40clones of Naruto himself who screamed; "ATTACK!" and the massive of clones begin punching Neji as he easily punched back with Juuken and did another Kaiten.

In meanwhile Sai pulled out his scroll, drawing black tigers and made ninpou Jutsu for releasing cartoon creatures from his scroll and one of those creatures hit at Neji, but before then he smiled and for sudden he puffed out from the smoke. "What?! He was not…?!" and Naruto hit himself at the ground while other clones disappeared, he roared; "Shit we missed!" "Wait… I think someone is behind us…" Sakura interrupted and for sudden a shadow in smaller form than Neji's and they could hear a young female voice; "I can see that all of you failed knowing the fact that Neji was me…"

"Hanabi… you pretended to be Neji all the time?!" The girl starts giggle in the shadow and she whispered; "That was the plan for the whole beginning, in fact I knew that Tenten and her stupid geek of a boyfriend was looking for Neji and from all the stories he told me about him, I think I did a good job being Neji for a while until you guys shows up."

"But Rock Lee almost destroyed you! How… how in the name of gods could you survive like this?!" Sakura shouted. "Good question, Neji knows some secret technique that very few from Hyuuga clan had been able to master and he had mastered this in secret that it creates better weapon than shadow clone. No one, not since my grandfather was able to contain this power!" as Hanabi shows for herself. Tenten whom had lied down in pain slowly opened her eyes; thinking; W_hat? Last time I saw that girl she was injured by Lee, but this form does not carry any scars, that must been…no… did Neji, Hanabi…?_Tenten slowly lost conscious, after coughing and spitting too much blood.

Sakura who heard the coughing from Tenten, she knew that the life was in stake, but Naruto lost much chakra and Sai had never been fighting a Hyuuga before, even though he is ANBU, not everyone had much knowledge about the experience of fighting the Hyuuga member and their abilities. Sakura knows some quite a lot thanks to Hinata and also from Kakashi who once in the past told her something about this; _A Juuken attack is different with normal attack. You release your chakra from chakra hole in your hand. Shove it into enemy's body, and to direct damage to the enemy's Chakra Circulation System...,_that far she knew, but not enough and on other hand, two injures people needs her help and only she could heal them. First time in her life, she knew she had to gamble for once. She turned away from Hanabi as the young girl shouted; "Hey Pinky, where do you think you are going huh?! Come back here!" Sakura ignored Hanabi as walking pass by Sai and Naruto and whispered; "Sai, Naruto. I have to look after Tenten and Lee and I don't know when squad 10 shows up in time!" The both guys nodded as Sakura gazed to Sai and continue; "And Sai, be careful, Hanabi can see tenketsu holes through our bodies and also one slight hit can damage internal organs," "I see," he answered shortly as Naruto interrupted; "Hey, don't worry, that miss I will take care off, dattebayo!"

And Naruto prepared himself once again for fight as Sai had his weapons ready. Sakura rushed to Tenten for checking from pulse to heart, Tenten was alive, but dangerous hurt and she hurried also to Lee, not far away where he was and checked the same routine as well, even though he has got some serious internal damage, he was still somewhat alright, Sakura begin healing Lee a little for saving the energy for Tenten, there was little time and she worried whenever Ino and her team ever coming for rescue.

Things were not pretty and not far away, she could hear Naruto and Sai fighting hard against Hanabi who had advantages over them and it was such a short time, but suddenly Sai had sent a cartoon figure attacking Hanabi right behind whom chocked the girl harshly while Sai also spit out the blood after being hit by Juuken. Naruto was the one who didn't have much damage, thanks to his second charka and his other abilities that overpower Hyuuga and also because Naruto survived the Hyuuga even from the strongest one. In the final Hanabi gave up and fell down at the ground unconscious and the cartoon figure vanished and Sai sighed as he also fell down. For the final Sakura took a deep breath, the worse part was over.

Now it was up to the other squads to stop Neji from following Squad team 8, in meanwhile she and Naruto who learned some simple medicine ability unlike most male Shinobi's. Naruto kept busy bandaging injures from their bodies while Sakura using healing powers. Suddenly Sakura heard the voices from squad 10 and also their leader Yamato showing up as he shouted; "Hey Sakura! What happened?" "Oh gosh, you guys are here! We need help, Sai, Tenten and Lee is hurt!" Naruto shouted back.

"No shit… how troublesome…" Shikamaru said, while Choji nudged him; "Hey! What do you expect? The fights would be like in Disney movies?" Ino had on other hand no time for babbling, instead she rushed towards Sakura who was busy healing Tenten and asked; "Where is Sai-kun and Lee-san?" "Naruto-kun, take Ino to the place where you put these two." "Okay, follow me Ino!" For few minutes later; Yamato, Shikamaru and Chouji were checking Hanabi and Yamato spoke up; "Hm, we checked the pulse and hearts, from what we know she is not dead, but we have to prevent her from escape. This cannot happen again," "Don't worry, we shall watch over that girl. This time she has no choice, but deal with me if she ever tries causing uproar again," Choji said as he clenched his enormous hands and as Ino called Yamato for help, he left Shikamaru and Chouji guarding Hanabi, while he joined Ino to help carrying the injured Shinobi's back to Konoha.

* * *

Later team 8 had been running through the forest as fast as they could and Hinata still not complete recovered by shock, she held Akamaru tight as the dog followed Kiba and Shino leading over to the gates where they supposed to go. "Do you think anyone is behind you?" Kiba asked. "I don't know… Kiba! Can you smell something? Just to make sure that no one is following us?"

"Okay!" Kiba replied Shino's concern as he stopped at one tree and begin smelling, for sudden he got panic and he hurried to the others who also stopped as well and said; "Hey guys! I've just noticed that someone is behind us!" Hinata for sudden open her eyes and activated Byakugan, though it was dark she could see as much as she could thanks to the full moon and then for sudden she gasped after noticing two dark figures moving towards them as she shouted; "One Shinobi are moving after us! What should we do?"

"I let my bugs going after them," as Shino spread his kikaichu around when these buzzing bugs were flying towards the intruders. They continued moving forward for a bit until one buzzing bug flied back to Shino and it said something to his ears. He suddenly stopped and so did the others and said; "I' am afraid that we do have one company and that person whoever he is, are not to be trusted." Hinata panicked, but Kiba who was near Akamaru put his hand on her shoulder, whispered; "Calm down, in meanwhile we're taking care of them. I want you and Akamaru moving as fastest as you can," "But Kiba-kun…" she trailed. "Look Hinata, you're still not capable to fight and he's after you. That man won't give up so please, just take Akamaru and flee as far as you can; we're coming after you once it's over," he interrupted as he gave her quick kiss on her cheek. Lowering her head what was covered by the hood, whispered; "Just be careful, I don't want to loose you men," Shino came over to give her the same quick kiss as Kiba commanded Akamaru and the dog-nin ran with Hinata on the dog's back. After watching Hinata disappearing with Akamaru, both boys gave each others glance for last time, giving quick nods as Shino said; "This is it. It's time for revenge, Hyuuga Neji…"

Continue coming soon!

**_YO! After reading this, don't forget review! It might help me and marie aka 1moonwitch to continue, it's just few chapters left after all!_**-Dana aka Persianlady, also as Gordafarid from Deviantart.


	16. Revenge part 2 Midnight

_**Authors Note;** We apologies for taking a very long time. Both Mootnwitch1 and I had been extremley busy with other things, but two chapters are done now. Moonwitch1 had finished Revenge part too and had finished chapter 17 as well. Epiologue comes later, we still hadn't decide much about it yet because I had just come back from Thailand. A long vacation. Anyway enjoy and review! - **Regards Dana aka Persianlady and Marie aka Moonwitch1. Naruto characters (C) Kishimoto as usual lol. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 16, Revenge Part 2**

"Revenge! You two fools actually think you stand a chance against a mighty Hyuga!" Neji voice called from the shadows.

"Last time I checked Neji, we left you're ass beaten back at the temple." Kiba shouted out. His eyes darting around.

"You were just lucky…." Neji voice, echoed in the forest clearing. Kiba felt the hair on his neck stand on end, as eerie inhuman laugher filled the cold air. The sound seemed to come from all directions as if closing in. Even with his heightened hearing and smell. Kiba suddenly found himself unable to sense Neji's exact location. Without the need for words. Kiba nodded to Shino who in turn returned it.

Holding out his hand, Shino watched as five of his kikai crawled to the tips of his calloused fingers. Wings fluttering wide. They left his fingers, each moving in a different direction.

"You won't find me…"The voice teased. The sound once again filling the air as if it was every where yet nowhere in sight.

"Why can I not smell him? That jerk usually reeks of stuck up Hyuga. " Kiba hissed under his breath. Shino could feel his lover's tension growing. As the snow covered clearing, reverberated yet again with a sickening sound of laughter.

"Patients Kiba…"Shino whispered behind his collar. Though he knew that his very own composure was slipping. It didn't matter, as long as they could give Hinata enough time to escape. Shino's eyebrows pulled together as he worried about their future brides survival. Neji was not someone easily defeated. He was the clans' genius and a powerful jounin. They had been lucky before by taking the wedding party by surprise. This time they might not be so lucky. Neji had the upper hand. He had some how been able to mask his scent and now even his chakra from their detection.

"I still can't detect him." Kiba growled under his breath to Shino. "Just how the hell can he be doing this? We were able to sense his approach earlier. Why not now?"

"I'm not sure… just wait. I have already sent out my kikai. He can not mask himself from them." Shino muttered darkly. His hands clenching and unclenching. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it and so could the insects that lived within him. As they hissed and rolled under his skin.

"Enough screwing around… just come out and face your death !"Kiba cursed, disregarding Shino's words. Passing his favorite razor, sharp, kunai back and forth between his hands. The winter chill making the metal sting against his warmer flesh.

Shino ignored, the cackling laughter, as he held out two fingers. His kikai landing and reporting their findings.

"So!?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"I …I. am not sure. This makes no sense…"He paused, closing his eyes in deep thought. Only to suddenly break out in a long line of swear words.

"Holy hell, Shino… I don't think I have ever heard you swear like that before. "Kiba smirked, before frowning. "It's that bad.. huh!"

"Yes…Neji it seems has learned to…."

"It's a special genjutsu!" Kakashi interrupted. "Dropping down from a snow, covered, tree limb. "A form of sound genjutsu."

That explains why we hear Neji's voice but are unable to sense his chakra."

"Shit!" Kiba cursed, eyes narrowing . "That means we have been sitting here while he slipped past! Leaving his voice to mock us…bastard!"

"Unfortunately…" Shino's voice, darkening.

"I am going to rip that son-of a -bitch into bloody pieces! "Kiba spat, jumping to the tree line and moving quickly. Shino following on his heels.

"Not… if I get a hold of him first!" Shino shouted back.

"No what you two are going to do… is come back to Konoha…Lady Tsunade wants you home safe." Kakashi added. Landing on a snow covered branch, in front of the two, halting them.

"We can't go back!" Kiba roared.

"Why not? Gai is back at the inn with Lee and the others. I know you are angry… with what he did to your fiancé but leave the rogue Hyuga to the ANBU." Kakashi replied pointedly.

"He's after our Hime!" Shino growled, with a fierceness Kakashi had never seen in an Aburame.

Kakashi's eye brow lifted in realization. "Wait are you telling me Hinata Hyuga is not at the inn with the others?"

"Yes!" Kiba spat. "We sent her ahead with Akamaru. Dammit I should have…"His words dropping off as his fisted hands went to his forehead and he let out an anguished scream.

"Kiba!" Shino fought the same emotions of anger and rage that his lover was expressing. Dropping his hand on his shoulder. They both gave each other a knowing look. Unspoken words like only two lovers who knew each other, deeply could understand. With a nod, Kiba jumped to the nearest tree moving past Kakashi. Shino moving to his side as they both raced to save the woman they loved.

"The one time I wish that overly happy Gai was here….Kami-sama help me…. Tsunade is so going to kill me over this!" Kakashi mumbled, before taking off after the two younger jounin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

All Hinata could hear was the sound of her own heaving breath and the sound of cracking tree branches, heavy with snow as Akamaru raced her towards Village of Rain. Her small hands buried in his soft white fur. Holding on for all she could. She could feel them beginning to sting with the sudden drop in temperature. As the snow began to fall heavier around them. The tears sliding down her cold pale cheeks began to crystallize. Freezing solid before they dropped to the ground.

"I should never have left them to fight Neji!" Burying her face in Akamaru's neck. Her sobbed ,words muffled by his thick fur.

"Oh, Akamaru I don't know what I will do if I lose them!"

Without warning, Hinata found herself being thrown backwards from Akamaru's back and into a snow drift. Before she could sit up. Akamaru's mammoth body slammed against her. His weight, knocking the breath from her.

Sitting up dazed, a small whimper leaving her lips at the sharp pain in her ribs as she tried to take in a lung full of oxygen.

"Akamaru…" She cried, coughing. Her hands, brushing through his fur only to feel liquid warmth. Her touch causing the nin dog to whine in pain.

"Oh, no Akamaru!" Hinata cried. Seeing the red, blood covering her hand. Akamaru was her family and someone was going to pay. Looking up, hands clenched tightly. Hinata pale eyes widened, shocked to find Kurenai, standing protectively in front of her. Kunai drawn and ready to strike. Pulling herself up she staggered, cringing slightly in pain. Her left arm holding her bruised side carefully.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata called out; unsure she was actually seeing her former sensei.

"Stay still Hinata…he's out there...watching…waiting!" Kurenai hissed. Glancing over her shoulder at her former student. In her eyes Hinata was the daughter she never had.

"Neji…!"Hinata gasped in fear, calling up her clan's bloodline genkai. The veins standing out around her wide, pupiless, eyes. As she frantically searched for her malevolent cousin. Fear grasped her heart. As it beat, frantically against her already aching ribs. For a second she saw nothing as she spanned the frozen woods. Suddenly, three distinct chakra signatures appeared at a distance.

"It's Kiba and Shino!" Hinata cried out in relief. Akamaru whimpered, sniffing the air for his master. "They are still a few miles away. I do not see Neji's chakra signature anywhere…wait!

"Her eyebrows raising, slightly as a new image appeared in her vision. "Someone is with them! I…I… think it's Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked unsure. "Hinata are you positive?" Her eyes taking on a weary, motherly appearance.

"Yes…"She paused. "Is he here…to arrest Shino and Kiba?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"No, Hinata…the Hokage wants you all home safe. You need to stop worrying about what took place at the wedding. The only thing to fear now is your cousin."

"Alright Kurenai-sensei." Hinata whispered, softly. Her heart longing to see her men. Kneeling down before the large nin dog. Her lover's companion and a part of their new little family. Akamaru gave her hand, a weak lick before dropping his head back in the cold snow. A small whimper, then a pant came from him. As he waited for her to heal him .Trusting in her as is she was Kiba. Oh, how it hurt to see him suffering in pain. Leaning closer she whispered softly in his ear. Reassuring him all would be okay, as she began to heal his wound. Sighing with relief that the wound was not nearly as deep as she had first feared.

Looking up from Akamaru she stared at the woman who was more than just her sensei but her surrogate mother all these years.

"Kurenai…w…was it Neji t…that did this?" Her hand, gesturing to Akamaru. "It happened so fast I … "

"I am so sorry Hinata I was not quick enough." She paused sighing heavily. Holding back the tears as she looked from Hinata to Akamaru.

"It was Akamaru who saw the kunai and moved to protect you. I think I took Neji by surprise by appearing suddenly behind him. Though I doubt it will keep him away for long." She paused, turning away unsure. Wishing suddenly that Kakashi was there by her side. Since Asume's death he was the only one who could keep the fear and pain away. Sighing, she turned back to the younger jounin.

"Hinata…it is safe now for you to return… to Konoha. Your father and the clan elders are all under arrest." Kurenai whispered, her red eyes gazing over at Hinata. Her words causing the younger woman to stumble back a step in shock.

"M…my father…?" Tears filled her eyes. As Akamaru, slowly staggered to his paws. His body, nudging her in sympathy. Not realizing that her tears were tears of relief.

Kurenai understood her tears immediately and moved to embrace her former student who was indeed a daughter in her eyes. "It's over honey… the Hyuga clan will no longer harm you."

"B…but we can never return…" Hinata cried, Akamaru weakly licking her hand in comfort. Kneeling down Hinata buried her face against his neck."

"Hinata your wrong…all Tsunade wants is for you all to come home safe. Konoha needs you sweetie." Kurenai spoke gently, her hand dropping to Hinata shoulder that shuttered from her crying.

"Hinata you are now the head of your clan. Tsunade wants you to start a new chapter in Konoha's history. Never have the heads of three clans been united in marriage."

Hinata nodded standing up slowly. The back of her petite hand brushing back the tears.

"Hinata is Akamaru able to walk?" Kurenia's posture stiffened, ever the vigilant kunoichi. "We need to get moving… Now!"

"Kurenai-sensei..!" Hinata gasped alarmed. "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are coming. I will not leave without them!"

"Hinata it is not safe! We need to go… they can handle themselves."

"No! They think we are wanted by Konoha's ANBU!" Hinata's voice turning cold. "I will not abandon the men I love!"

"They have Kakashi with them. I am sure he has informed them of what has transpired so drop it …we need to go!"

"No!" Hinata's voice turned icy. "Neji is out there and I will not leave my lover's sides again! I would rather die!"

"Hinata please be reasonable you are no match…."

"No Kurenai! I will not hide like a weak coward anymore!" Kurenai blinked in shock as she watched Hinata's normally soft face, grow fierce. A sharp kunai gleaming against the pure white surroundings. Clutched tightly in Hinata's small fist.

"I will stay!" Hinata voice coming out harsh.

"Oh, so good to hear that my sweet, little, Hinata!" Neji's cruel voice, echoed, mockingly in the cold winter air.

"Shit!" Kurenai cursed, turning her kunai drawn and ready.

"Hyuga, Neji you are wanted for acts of treason, kidnapping and rape. You will throw down your weapons and allow yourself to be restrained with chakra cuffs… understood!" Kurenai yelled. Hinata's activated eye's still continuing to search the trees for her cousin's chakra. Yet finding nothing.

"Oh don't even bother, little princess I have learned how to cover my chakra… when I want to that is." Hinata gasped in shocked fear. As she saw the lines of chakra fill in what had been dead space. She couldn't even grasp the fullness of what was happening, before the lines disappeared. Reappearing once more, this time coming closer to where she stood. A cold, air blew her hair forward and before her eyes stood Kiba and Shino weapons drawn, facing Neji who made his appearance finally known.

It took Kurenai a second to recover from the shock of seeing her two students. A fiery passion to protect Hinata filled their eyes. Kurenai had always known how protective they were of Hinata but nothing like this.

"You two okay?" Kakashi asked. Dropping next to Kurenai his hitai-ate lifted, sharingan activated. His hand moving to brush her shoulder in a caring, intimate way. She looked over and gave him a small smile.

"We're okay Kakashi." Her head turning, her eyes narrowed as she watched Neji smirk.

"Kakashi get them out of here." She whispered, red eyes glancing at her three former students. "Please!" She looked up into his uneven eyes begging.

"I will take care of this piece of dirt." Her eyes once again narrowing in on Neji who stood still. Taunting them into making a move.

"Dammit no!" Kakashi whispered harshly, his hand reaching for her arm. "Kurenai I will not leave you!" His voice, dropping whisper soft. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

"Kakashi?" She gasped.

"I know this is not the time for this but I need you to know…just in case…"His voice trailing off as he watched Kiba take an angry step forward towards Neji. Time was running out.

"Kurenai I know you probably don't feel the same thing…. but I just need you to know. How much I care about you. I didn't plan on falling in love it just happened. All the time I have spent with you and your son…I…I.. never realized just how lonely I had become. "His voice trailing off as her hand touched his tenderly.

"I love you too." She whispered. "So let's end this quickly… so we can talk about this more." She smiled slyly.

"Be my pleasure baby." Kakashi smirked, giving her a wink.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So are we going to just stand around or are you going to be good and just hand me over my bride." Neji smiled slyly bating them on.

"Hinata is not your bride Neji!" Shino stated sharply. Moving to stand protectively in front of Hinata his arm outstretched ready to send out a thousand kikaichu to protect the ones he loved. Neji let out a loud 'tsk' taking a step closer.

"Aburame you don't stand a chance at all…" Neji laughed activating his byakugan.

"Now, now just had over the little whore to me and I just might let you live," Neji laughed nasally.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch! I am going to rip that pathetic excuse of a heart out of your chest Hyuga!" Kiba growled taking a step forward. Kunai clenched tightly in his fist. The moonlight gleaming off the sharp, metal, blade.

"Or maybe not." Neji hissed icily. With a flicker of his wrists, two kunai flew through the night air.

"Watch out…paper bombs!" Was all Kiba managed, to shout before they hit the ground. The world around them a flash of fire and tossed earth. Shino reached out covering Hinata with his body as they flew back from the force of the blast. Landing hard into the packed snow. Shino ignored the pain as dirt and broken branches rained down on them. Her petite body shielded under his body, protectively. As the smoke cleared Shino sat up, wincing slightly from the lacerations and splinters of tree bark and rocks that had pelted his back. His coat covered with scorched marks. Sunglasses shattered, hanging off his face. Tossing them aside he pulled Hinata close. Fear, concern and love for her, reflected in his dark eyes.

"Hinata are you okay?" His hands, tenderly running across body searching for wounds. Letting his fingertips brush along her chin, her cheeks, and across her trembling lips.

"I..I think so." Her voice, horse from smoke inhalation. Looking around her eyes caught Kurenai and Kakashi staggering to their feet, coughing in the stifling smoke and cold air.

"Kiba-kun!…Shino-kun I don't see Kiba. "Hinata voice filled with panic as she clung to Shino. "Where is Kiba?"

"I..I am not sure?" Fear grabbing at his heart as he stood up. Hinata still clinging to his chest. Turning around his forest green eyes caught sight of Kiba. Blood seeping, into the snow around his unconscious body.

"Kiba!" Shino cried out. Pulling away from Hinata grip. He steps faltering as a grinning Neji appeared. Dropping from the trees above. Landing next to Kiba's injured body. A sharpened kunai aimed for his heart. Without a second thought Shino released his kikai. Their wings spread, as the swarm soared through the bitter air. A collective angered hissing sound filled the air. The kikaichu's natural response to their hosts own anger.

Neji's kunai fell silently into the snow as his arms moved with lightening speed. Glowing chakra blades flickered on the tips of his fingers. What looked like elegant grace when used by Hinata turned into savage clawing motions as Neji sliced his way through the swarming kikai. Even though they hungrily lapped at his chakra he managed to destroy dozen of the flying kikai. Shino stumbled, slightly in his fighting stance. His connection to his kikai so strong he could sense their dying pain.

"Shino-kun stop!" Hinata cried, as she saw dozens of Kikai's broken insect bodies, littering the snow. Their dark bodies standing out against the snow. Breaking the innocent purity of the winter landscape. She ignored Neji's laughter as she ran to Shino. Reaching his side as he fell to one knee. His arms still out stretched as he continued to send out his remaining kikai. Hinata hands trembling as she grabbed his shoulders. "Shino-kun! Please stop you will die if he destroys any more of your kikai."

"Just a little longer." His voice coming out strained. "I have to protect you and Kiba." It was then that Hinata caught sight of Kakashi and Kurenai slipping behind a distracted Neji in an attempt to retrieve Kiba. Her breath caught in fear. As if, a single breath from her lips would destroy their attempt to save the man she loved.

Kakashi sharingan activated as he moved silently. His chakra filled feet barely touching the top of the snowy ground. Kurenai moving silent, softer then a mere whisper behind him.

Kakashi's eyes locked with the fallen Inuzuka's. The pool of blood, growing larger around his broken and beaten body. Kakashi could see the pain that filled the fallen Inuzuka's face but like any well trained shinobi he held back the cry of pain. Kakashi knew Kiba would never give Neji the satisfaction he was in agonizing pain.

Just as Kakashi grabbed hold of the shoulders of Kiba's heavy coat. He felt Kurenai slip past him. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know where and what she was doing. With a curse under his breath, he leaped in front of her. The kunai Neji now hurled in her direction penetrating deeply into his chest.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai cried.

"Go get Kiba!" He called out before a muffled grown of pain left his throat. As his hand pulled out the kunai from his chest.

'_What have I done!' _Kurenai paled knowing it was her foolish actions that had compromised not only her former student rescue but now had caused her lover a serious injury. She had let her jounin shinobi skills slip. Lost in blind rage to kill the man who had caused her students and surrogate family harm. She wanted to slice Neji's throat for what he had done to them. For the trauma he caused an innocent Tenten. For forcing Lee to watch such atrocities. She wanted Neji Hyuga dead!

Reaching for Kiba she heard his labored breath. His blood covering her hands as she pulled him through the snow.

"Leave me… I am finished…just save Hinata and Shino!" His words faltering with pain. "Please Kurenai!"

"I am not letting you die! Dammit you stubborn Inuzuka! Toughen up… if you die it will destroy your woman and man. Do you want to leave them…suffering in pain over your unnecessary death!" She growled trying to inflame his Inuzuka alpha male ego. "You are no sissy girl… you are a proud Konoha shinobi so pull it together!"

"Yes mom… I mean sensei!" Kiba managed, to reply. Giving her a weak smile. With the help of a fur singed Akamaru she managed to pull him towards Shino.

Shino moved to meet her. Pushing Hinata gentle back. Keeping her from running towards their fallen lover. He would not let her get anywhere near Neji.

"Kiba…"Shino voice filled with anguish at seeing his lover covered in blood. As he lifted his lover up into his arms.

Shino's weakened nearly depleted kikaichu body staggered through the snow to carry him to the safety of the forest clearing edge. Dropping to his knees as weakness claimed him. Kiba still held tightly against him.

"Love, hold on will get you help!" Shino said softly. Unaware that he was crying as he spoke until a shuddering, calloused hand reached up. Brushing the wetness across his cheek.

"Don't cry Shino…I have been hurt much worse then this. "

"Kiba-kun…"Hinata cried out, dropping to her knees by their sides. Her hands glowing brightly with healing chakra as she ran them over the numerous broken ribs that were piercing Kiba's lungs. Slowing sucking the life from his body. The sounds of kunai clashing, ringing loudly through the clearing as Kakashi , though injured, battled bravely against an insane Neji. Kurenai by his side.

"Shino-kun…" Hinata looked up her pale eyes brimming with warm tears. "We need to get him to the sealed healing room." Hinata went on, grasping his hand tightly in hers. "His injures are more then I can handle." Her words causing Shino's eyes to widened in fear.

"Shino-kun, he needs Lady Tsunade."

"Hinata my love… you…you… worry needlessly." Kiba paused, a wet cough shuttering through his body. "I..I will be okay."

Tears spilled over her cheeks as she saw the blood on his lips. She watched as Shino brushed his thumb tenderly over Kiba's paling lips, wiping the blood away. Her chakra filled hands still frantically trying to stop the blood that was filling his lungs.

"I love you both!" Shino said slowly. A odd tone filling his words. As if they would be his last. Without another word he left their side's kunai in hand. Akamaru following behind, teeth barred and growling, ready to protect his master and his lovers.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata cried knowing he was too weak to battle. The death of so many of his kikaichu along with his injuries from the explosion leaving him vulnerable.

As if her worst thoughts became reality another explosion rocked the clearing. It's force equaling that of a dozen paper bombs. Hinata threw her small body over Kiba. Ignoring the biting stings of debris that slammed her body. She felt the heat as her coat began to ignite from the flaming debris. Quickly tearing it off and throwing it away before she was burned further. Looking up she saw Shino lying face forward in the melting snow. Kakashi and Kurenai lay motionless near him.

"No! No! NO!" Hinata screamed. The sound of her cry, filled with bitter pain and heartache. Wiping her hand across her forehead she felt the warmth of blood touch her skin. The gash on her brow, trickling blood down the side of her face. Staggering to her feet. Her moon colored eyes wide in unabated rage. With a whispered 'byakugan' she activated her bloodline. Her hands filling with chakra.

"What!…You think you can take me on!" Neji taunted, dropping down from the tops of the high pine trees. He had once again managed to avoid the debris of his bombs but with her heightened sight. Hinata could see his chakra had been weakened by Shino's kikai. Her all seeing eyes catching the puncture wounds delivered by Kakashi's kunai.

Hinata pale eyes swept across the bodies of her lovers, her sensei and fellow shinobi. A fire burned through her veins. Her blood boiling with a rage like she had never felt before. She would no longer hide. She was not the weak little Hyuga that her clan believed of her. She would make Neji pay. Lost in his insane laughter at the destruction and chaos he had created he was caught of guard as Hinata moved swiftly at him Letting the anger fuel her she ran towards Neji landing several blows before he struck back. Neji cursed, hissing as he felt numbness sear through his right arm. Hinata smiled icily knowing she had cut of several of his chakra points in his favored arm and hand.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed his hand moving with deadly accuracy. His long chakra blades slicing through the tender flesh of her shoulder and chest. Hinata stumbled back clutching her arm. Her breath heavy with fatigue. Her clothes torn and ripped. Blood seeping into the remaining fabric that covered her.

"Aww did I hurt you?" Neji taunted a sinister smirk growing on his pale lips. "If you only did as you had been told my little Hinata. We could have avoided all of this." His uninjured hand making a sweeping gesture to the injured bodies of her friends and loved ones.

Gathering her courage she held back the tears that threatened to course down her bloody cheeks. She bit back the pain as the cold air stung her bare skin. Her blood trickling down. Dropping like little red dots onto the snow below. Like paint on a blank canvas.

"Please spare me your crap Neji…I know what you desire! You crave power and destruction just like my father!" Hinata spat icily, through clenched teeth. She cringed as Neji threw his head back. Cackling with insane laughter. The sound piercing like nails clawing at a glass window.

"I guess you are right but that matters little now. Only your death will please me now. Your blood spilling through my fingers!" Peering over her shoulders his smile grew, sickly, sweet.

"Maybe I should kill those pathetic excuses for shinobi first. Let you watch as I spill their blood before I send your soul to the afterlife!" Neji smirked. Licking his lips like a lion after a meal of antelope. Hinata felt what was left of her earlier meal. Curdle in her stomach, threatening to crawl up the back of her throat.

"You want me dead fine, but you will leave them alone!" Neji watched in amusement. As a single tear slipped from her pale lavender eyes. Watching her suffer brought him immense pleasure. Making his manhood hard. Maybe he would have a little fun with her before he ended her pathetic life. The image of her broken, bleeding body under him as he penetrated her womanhood. Pounding into her diminutive broken body, over an over again. As she screamed, pleading for him to end her pathetic life. Just that image had him shivering with wicked delight. With stealth of a Hyuga Neji swept in front of Hinata his hands moving swiftly to shut off her chakra points. Leaving her weak and immobile.

Hinata screams echoed thought the night air as she felt the burning fire of her chakra being cut off. The memories of the chuunin exam fighting Neji flashed across her eyes. His sick laughter of pleasure filling her ears. She knew what he planned. She could see it in that devious smile. The same smile he gave before he ripped her clothes from her body the night before her wedding.

She had managed to survive that time. However this time she knew it was too late. He would immobilize her. Force her to watch as he brutally killed the ones she loved. Then he would have his way with her before he took her last breath.

Hinata's heart shuddered with the realization. She had been too weak and now because of her weakness Neji would kill her lovers.

"Hinata-hime"…."Koishii!"…."Mistress!"…."Our Koibito!"

The sounds of Shino and Kiba's loving voices echoed through her mind. Filling her soul and driving her fear and doubts away.

"No! I will not let you hurt my men!" With all her remaining strength Hinata gathered her chakra, sending it to the palm of her hand as she drove it into Neji's chest. With her remaining chakra and strength depleted she found herself sinking to the ground. Her vision blurring.

Neji's laughter still filter through the fog of her mind and she cringed with the thought she had once again failed. She had not saved them. Neji was not dead by her hand. These thoughts filled her mind as she fell forward into the snow.

So weakened, the cold did not even register on her skin. All she could think was she failed, and then she heard it. A wet, ragged, cough coming from Neji's lips. Pushing herself up, she watched as his eyes widened in frightened shock.

"W…what did you do…!" He cursed as another wet, bloody cough, shook his body. Blood splashing from his paling lips. Hinata felt no remorse as she watched Neji dropped to his knees. Yet tears filled her eyes. Tears of what should have been. Of the cousin she remembered as a small child. Playing in her mother's garden as their father's sipped tea together. The cousin she use to love before he became the cruel creature before her. Before the innocence of childhood faded away and the true cruelty of the Hyuga clan revealed itself.

His agonizing scream of realization that she had given him a killing blow. Vibrated painfully through her head. As she watched, through wide eyes. Seeing the blood drip from his parted lips. His hands clawing desperately at his chest as he cursed her name.

It was almost surreal. Watching her only cousin drown on his own blood. His heart, slowly, ceasing it's beating. His glassy, eyes staring up, at the darkening skies. The snow, slowly burying his body. It's pure white innocence covering the horror that had just taken place.

Hinata knew it wouldn't be long before she joined him in death. She knew she had used too much chakra. Yet it was worth her very life to save the men she loved. She had no regrets, as her eyes slipped closed and she sunk into the frigid snow below.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Translations…

Koishii…Beloved, yearned for

Koibito…Sweetheart

Hime…Princess

Kami or Kami-sama…God


	17. A New Week Begins

_**Authors note; ****Another more chapter, written by moonwitch1, but I will also soon add an epilouge. it might be two epilouges because we hadn't decide yet how to complete. but oh well enjoy reading and don't forget reviewing about what you think.**_** - Regards, Dana aka Persianlady**

Seven Nights, day 7

* * *

**Chapter 17 A New Week Begins**

The sun grew strong, filtering through the window. Causing Hinata head to move automatically away from the overly bright light. The sounds of footsteps fading in the background. Bringing her to conscious thought.

'_Am I dead?' _Filtered through her mind. Shifting her shoulder, slowly. She cringed in pain, regretting her decision to move. It felt as if every inch of her body was bruised in some shape or form. The knowledge that her body was registering pain made her doubt her first thoughts that she was dead. The soft warm sheets that wrapped around her body, also causing her doubt that she had passed to the ever after. Her eye lids felt heavy. What ever drug filled her veins called to her to find comfort in sleep.

"_No…I have to find Kiba and Shino!' _Her mind screamed fighting the exhaustion. Her dry lips parting with a groan as she fought to remain awake. Sudden fear striking her heart. What if they had not made it. She couldn't fathom the world without them. They were the air she of her former sensei and Kakashi. If anything had happened to Kurenai it would be her fault that her son grew up parentless. It was all her fault. All the hell that rained down on them from Neji and the Hyuga clan.

"No!" Hinata moaned. Her body rocked with pain as she struggled to open her eyes and sit up. She had to get out of this place. Find Shino and Kiba.

"Shino…Kiba…no please don't leave me here!" She sobbed. "I can't live with out you!!"

Her mind felt foggy and disoriented. Unable to process, how, she was warm and in a bed of soft sheets. Shouldn't she be bleeding, lying in the freezing cold. A frozen corpse for the wolves to finish off?

'_Oh Kami what if I am back at the clan mansion!'_ Fear clawed at her chest. _'What if I failed to kill Neji…he will…'_ Her mind couldn't even form the words rape and torture. Yet she could easily picture them in her mind. The memories of the foul hideous things he had done to her, before her lovers saved her. Flashed behind her eye lids.

"No!… NO!" She screamed thrashing against the bed sheets. That had become entangled around her body. Fear making her ignore the pain. That tore through her lithe body like fire. Her heart, thudding against her chest so painfully. She wondered if it would break free and fall to the floor. Forcing her eyes open all she could see was a blurry light and nothing else.

This just could not be happening. If it was true and she was back in the cold walls of the Hyuga compound with Neji waiting to strike. The only men she had ever loved dead . She knew of only one thought. She would take her own life. Be free of the pain and emptiness. Maybe the God's would find mercy in her selfish act and reunite her with the ones she loved in another universe. One that, she would finally find peace in.

Unable to take more, she fell back against the bed. Tears coursing out, from under her closed eyelids. Streaming down her cheek and wetting the pillow under her head.

So lost in aching sorrow she didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps and a door being thrown open.

"She's awake!" A voice called out.

"Well it's about damn time. I was thinking I would miss sake with Jiraiya… I mean a meeting with an elder." Another voice trailed off after clumsy hiding an obvious lie.

"Hinata can you hear me child?"

Hinata turned, towards the voice but her eyes still remained blurred. Her mind confused and slowed by the medicine racing in her veins. Thought the voice was familiar she could not place it. It could be one of the maids and she knew none of them would save her from her cousin's clutches. When she felt, warm, hands touch her face, she screamed out in pain and fear.

"Don't touch me…don't fucking touch me or I will kill you!" Her body, forcing past the pain to sit up. Her feet moving to hang over the edge of the bed.

"Hinata lay down! Are you insane!" The older voice careened, loudly.

"No! Just kill me. I will not be a slave for this bastard clan anymore!" Her feet finally touching the floor . She tried to stand.

"You killed them…you bastards! " She screamed, broken. Hot tears splashing onto the tiled floor. Taking a step forward. She felt found herself falling. She welcomed the pain of hitting the cold ground. Only to find her body wrapped in warm arms instead of cold ground.

"Hinata your safe Hime." Shino's smooth, deep, voice called out to her. Wrapping around, her like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"What the hell Lady Tsunade! Why the hell did you not tell us she was awake!" Kiba loud, angry, voice filling the room.

"Hinata we're here… your safe Koibito." His head, turning to glare at a shocked and frozen Sakura and a very annoyed Hokage.

"You should have known she would be like this when she woke…scared confused. Shino warned you and yet you threw us out of her room! We know our precious Hime… not you idiots!" Kiba ranted, though he had moved to kneel next to her weakened body. That Shino still held onto protectively and tenderly.

"I would watch that mouth Inuzuka! I am still you're Hokage!"

"Shino…Kiba?" Hinata whispered. Her hand weakly reaching out for them blindly.

"Shhh…. we are right here Hime. You're safe in Konoha…we all are." His hand, taking hers, gently within his. Shino's dark eyes locking with his, in worry and relief.

"Why can she not see?" Shino asked, as he gentle lifted her body. His heart aching, seeing her cringe in pain as he laid her back on the hospital bed.

"Don't go freaking out on me again you two. I have had enough of you two this week. Fussing over every little detail of your fiancée's care. Not to mention your damn ninkin Akamaru trying to sneak in to see Hinata. You two need to realize this is a hospital run by high ranking medics. So stop breathing down our necks. Telling us what Hinata needs and does not need." Tsunade ranted.

"You are damn right we will intrude! Hinata means everything to us…we are going to make sure she is safe and cared for properly. Keeping us out of her room is not what I call proper care…right Shino?" Kiba looked up to see Shino nodding in agreement. Before moving to sit next to Hinata who was blinking blindly.

"Whatever…!" Sakura huffed handing a small bottle to Tsunade.

"These drops should help her vision. Her eyes are just dry and a worn from using her genkai to long. The drops will help but resting will do more. She needs to continue restoring her chakra. " Tsunade leaned over placing a few, cold, drops into Hinata's eyes.

"I'm also going to give you a shot to help with the pain. I swear, child,,, I have never mended so many broken bones in a long time." She smirked. "Okay now blink a few times for me Hinata. "

With a few, blinks the world began to come in focus. Her eyes taking in the white ceiling tiles. Turning her head she looked from one side of her to the other. Smiling as joy filled her soul. As she looked to the faces of the men she loved. One sitting on each side of her.

'Thank Kami-sama you are safe." She whispered weakly. "I thought I had lost you both."

"Nothing a few bandages couldn't take care of ."Kiba chuckled.

"Kurenai and Kakashi?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Don't worry they are both fine." Shino reassured her.

"Yah those two are probably off working on giving her son Yuki a new little brother or sister." Kiba laughed. When Shino sent him a disapproving look, he just laughed harder.

"Oh, please Shino you heard their little profession of love before…" His voice trailing off. Shino sent him a warning glance. Neither wanted to mention Neji's name. They would not chance frightening their injured flower.

"I still can not believe you two managed to keep her alive till help arrived. It is a miracle!" Sakura smiled. "If you two had not continued to force your chakra into her body. She would have been dead on arrival. You are one lucky girl having two men, who love you so much. They risked their own depleting chakra to save you…. I am jealous." Sakura smirked adding the last part under her breath. Causing a small smile to form on Hinata's lips

"I know I am the luckiest woman on earth." Her hand squeezing the larger ones holding hers. The hands of the men she loved.

"I think you have that wrong…our sweet Hime." Shino said.

"He's right beautiful… it is us who are blessed to have you in our lives." Kiba added before leaning in and brushing a soft, kiss on her lips. Followed by a tenderly gentle one from Shino.

"I guess we should let the love birds alone." Sakura laughed.

"Okay.. Jiraiya still owes me a drin…I mean book…I need to borrow a book." Sakura just rolled her eyes.

No one would ever buy that she wanted a book and not a drink.

"Now I expected you to stay in bed for the next week." Tsunade scolded with a motherly smile. "Then I want you three working on wedding plans. I want a wedding in a month!" She grinned. "And don't skimp on the sake for the reception." Muttered under her breath as she closed the door.

O.o.o.o.o.o.

The door had barely closed when Hinata found herself enveloped in the arms of her lovers. Even though they tried to be as gentle as possible. She felt the pain of healing bones and bruises. Yet she didn't care, she could suffer a little discomfort to have their loving arms holding her safe. Pulling back, both pairs of dark eyes gazed, down into her pale ones as she lay back on the pillow.

"How…what? "Hinata fought for understanding.

"How…silly Hime." Kiba smirked, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "You saved us that's how."

"Kiba's right. I was utterly useless after that last paper bomb went off." Shino smiled down, softly. His hand brushing her soft cheek, tenderly.

"Ah he's being modest. It was my ass you both saved." Kiba smirked, a fanged smile. Leaning over Hinata to nuzzle his nose against Shino's.

"After I fell and you were healing me. Our sexy… bug boy here sent those little flying angels of his. Those wonderful kikaichu to seek help from his clan, knowing they could alert the Hokage."

"Shino…" Hinata whispered softly. Her hand trembling as she lifted it. Laying it against Shino's bandaged cheek, lovingly.

"Kiba is being too modest." Shino replied, a blush growing on his cheeks. One rarely seen on an Aburame.

"He was near deaths door and he still refused to stop giving you his chakra." Shino scolded, halfheartedly.

"What did you expect me to do bug brain? Let the woman of our dreams slip away?" Kiba replied eyeing Shino.

"Of course not, but I could have done it all myself."

"Oh as if… you're ass was just as messed up as mine." Kiba replied with a playful growl. "You past out four times and still kept getting up and giving her your chakra."

"Yah I guess so." Shino smirked, leaning in to kiss Kiba roughly. Pulling away they gazed down at their awed Hime. Her eyes wide at the length they had gone to in saving her life.

"It was so worth it!" Kiba smirked, giving her a long breath taking kiss, Only to be pulled back by Shino.

"I agree with our mutt. It was so very worth it!" Giving Kiba a wink, as his mouth opened to argue with the name mutt. Shino didn't give him a chance as he placed a finger over his lips and then leaned down to take Hinata's lips in a long kiss. Savoring her exotic flavor. Sweeter then honey.

When he pulled away. He quickly grabbed Kiba's shirt, pulling him into another long enticing kiss. Savoring his enticing spicy flavor. How he loved the difference between the two. Both intoxicating and alluring to him.

"I love you both so much." Hinata whispered, softly. Her eyes growing heavy with the pain medication.

"I love you too Koibito." Shino replied, pulling the covers closer to her.

"And you know I love you my Hime." Kiba added, running his hand through her hair soothingly. Hoping she would drift off to sleep with his ministrations.

"Wh…what happened to Neji?" Hinata's exhausted voice. Coming out a mere, breathed, whisper.

"He's dead…you killed him Hinata. Don't you remember?" Shino looked at her. Worry filling his dark, emerald eyes.

"In a way… I wish I didn't remember." She answered weakly.

"Shh…I know you didn't want to kill your cousin but…"Kiba trailed off.

"I had to! If not he would have killed both of you." Her voice rising as she moved to sit up. Shino's arms wrapping around her. Holding her against his chest as she began to sob hysterically.

"Shhh we know sweetheart… we know. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about. He was an evil person. A wanted ninja." Shino cooed, softly, against her ear. Rocking her gently in his arms.

"W…What…about my father and the clan elder? Is it true what Kurenai said?" Her voice, breaking, between sobs.

"Yes, it's all true. The whole nasty lot of them will be going away." Kiba told her. His hand rubbing her back in soothing circles as she lay against Shino's broad chest.

"They will never hurt you my Hime ever again. I promise you! Tsunade has officially left the clan in your hands."

"Maybe this isn't the time." Shino said gently. Worry etched on his forehead.

"No…please…I need to know." Hinata sniffled, brushing her cheeks. Only to have more tears trickle down.

Shino and Kiba exchanged unsure looks.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oh well you see…"Kiba trailed off unsure as Shino sighed heavily.

"What?" Hinata small voice asked. Her pale lavender eyes looking up at Shino's. Tears still filling them.

"I'm sorry Hinata…"Kiba trailed off for a moment. As if his next words would undue, the beautiful, wounded woman in his other lovers arms. Concern flickered across both of their faces.

"Tell me…please." Hinata asked turning to gaze at Kiba. With a heavy sigh Kiba carefully took her from Shino's arms. Holding her against him like a fragile flower petal. Shino's arms moving to envelope them both. They all stayed silent in their joined embrace. Their warmth and love for one another calmed and healed their souls. After a few minutes Shino pulled back. His hands still closed over Kiba's that held Hinata safely against him. Giving Kiba a nod of encouragement as he once again sighed heavily.

"Hime…your sister tried to kill Lee and Tenten. Apparently she was working with Neji."

"Wha…what…" Hinata gasped.

"I'm afraid it's true Koibito." Shino added. "Do not fret she did not harm either of them."

"I…I knew she disliked me but…." Hinata trailed off sadly. Before her heart overflowed with grief she found herself laid gently on the bed. Her eyes fluttering closed as she was once again surrounded by Kiba and Shino's embrace.

She fell asleep breathing in their love. Their love heal her heart. Erasing the cruelty of her former family. For this was her new family.

The Hyuga clan was no more. Not in this way. It was time for a new chapter to open for Konoha. Time for a new clan. One filled with love, hope, and serenity.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Translations…

Koishii…Beloved, yearned for

Koibito…Sweetheart

Hime…Princess

Kami or Kami-sama…God


End file.
